The Strength of Love
by cokesuicide
Summary: A sequal to Day by Day. It is a year later and the love Rin has for Sesshoumaru makes her stronger each day. Can she stand up to the battles that arise from loving a demon lord?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru...-pouts-

The Strength of Love

**Note:** I decided to read the past chapters over and fix them. (I was stuck…)

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!! Sesshoumaru!!" Rin called from the garden. She wanted him to see the bird's nest in the bush besides their favorite spot in the garden. She could hear him coming, so she turned around so fast she almost fell. _'Silly me,'_ she thought. 

"What is it Rin?" he asked in his usual calmness.

"Look," she said pointing to the nest. "They have hatched. Aren't they so beautiful?"

"Hmm."

She looked up at him and put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean, hmm?"

"They are birds, Rin."

"They are precious baby birds. It's a miracle."

"Life is not a miracle," he said as he turned around.

"What do you mean, life is not a miracle?" she asked. "Life is a miracle and you know it! Turn around, Sesshoumaru." He turned around and Rin looked directly into his eyes. "What's wrong, my Sesshoumaru?"

"Nothing," he said not even looking at her.

"I see."

"What do you see?" he asked as his eyes went from the garden to her.

"I see that you are worried about something." She walked closer to him. "Please, tell me what you are worried about?"

"I will not. A lord should not reveal his feelings." He lifted his head up to his regale position.

She smiled at the absurdity of the statement and took his hand. "You are a horrible liar, you know that?"

They walked back to the castle, hand in hand. When they got to the door he quickly let go and erected his head as he smelled the air.

"Who is here?" Rin asked.

"Someone I called for. I need to go meet him," he said and walked off leaving her at the door.

_'What's going on? He has been acting strangely this past month,'_ she thought as she walked into the castle to see who was here. She saw no one, but heard voices coming from his study and decided it wasn't her business, so she went up to her room.

Once there she picked up the prayer beads she received from Miroku and prayed. _'Kohaku.__ Things have been great this past year. He has helped me get better. But...But, he has been acting very strange and he won't tell me what is going on. I hope he will come to me when he wants to talk. How is our son? I hope you two are happy as I have been. I love you both.'_ She opened her eyes as Jaken came waddling into the room.

"Don't you ever knock?!" she scolded him as she placed the beads on the table.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wants to see you," he said.

"Why didn't he come up here?"

Jaken walked to the door. "I don't know, woman. Just come down."

She glared at the back of his head. "Don't call me woman. I have a name."

She walked down and towards his unusually quiet study. She was about to knock when Sesshoumaru called her in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." He motioned to the man standing to the left of him. "This is Kento. He will be performing the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" she asked shyly.

"Our ceremony. It is time that we mated. It has been a year since you have recovered. It is time."

_'Mated? It is time?'_ she thought before spitting out, "What?"

"You are going to become my mate, Rin. This is what I want and it shall be done."

"What?" she asked still confused about how it was his decision, and his alone, to make.

"I will not repeat myself. You know what I said."

"I know what you said, but I don't get it." She started to breathe deeply as she thought about his words. "I...I...We never talked about this. How come it is your decision to make? What about me and my feelings?" She looked directly into his eyes for answers, but received none.

"The ceremony will be tomorrow night. I expect you to wear the kimono I bought you yesterday. We will have it in the great room. You will be clean. That is all."  
"What?" Her eyes darted between him and the man. "Why?"

"Leave us Rin. We still have more to discuss."

She turned around and slammed the door shut. _'How can he tell me that? Why couldn't we talk about it? I'm not ready yet. I was happy with the way things were. I thought he cared about me and my feelings. This is not what I want. Why are you doing this, Sesshoumaru?'_ She walking into her room slowly and crawled into bed to curl into a ball under the covers. She brought them up to her chin and closed her eyes tightly, trying to get rid of his words. _'It is time we mated...This is what I want and it shall be done.'_

_-------------------------  
_  
"Rin?" asked the maid, waking her up.

"What?" she asked pulling the covers over her head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wants to see you at breakfast."

"It's morning?"

"Yes, Rin. You better hurry. It doesn't look like he's in a good mood today."

"Fine. I will be down in a minute," she said as she got out of bed. She heard the door slide shut as she picked out something to wear. _'I wonder why he's in a bad mood,'_ she scoffed. _'Could it be he didn't get the reaction he wanted yesterday?'_

She walked down to the dining room and opened the door. He was sitting in his usual seat looking as if nothing happened. She walked to the other end of the table and sat down.

"Why are you sitting there?" he asked.

"Because I am mad at you."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You didn't talk to me."

"I do not understand, Rin," he said looking straight into her eyes.

"Of course you don't," she said under her breath.

"Rin!" he barked and she jumped.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said defiantly. She could tell he wanted to say something, but the servants brought out the food before he could and she smiled in triumph.

After Rin was done with breakfast she stood up to walk out of the room, but Sesshoumaru stopped her before she could open the door.

"Rin. We are not through here." He looked at the servants in the corner. "Leave us." They bowed and walked out through the door to the kitchen.

"Sesshoumaru, I think we are through. I have said all I want to say." She started to slide the door open.

"Rin! Come back in the room! We are through when I say we are through!"

She closed it and turned around to look him straight in the eyes. They were changing from their usual amber to a dark red. She wasn't surprised by them and made her eyes go from their usual openness to an angry slit. He stood up and walked towards her and she took a deep breath. "I am not afraid of you."

"You do not talk to me like that," he snarled. "I am a Lord. You need to show me respect."

"Show _me_ some respect and I will show _you_ some." She could hear a low growl from the back of his throat. "Now, if we are done, I will be leaving. I have to be clean." She tuned around fast to let her hair whip in his face in defiance.

He growled again, but louder and grabbed her hair and pulled her back to him. She fell into his chest as he let go and grabbed onto her right arm.

"Owh. You are hurting me."

"Show that tone with me and this is what you deserve."

She stepped forward and pulled her arm out. She felt his claws dig in and cried in pain. Rin looked at the torn kimono and her bleeding arm and then up at him in disbelief.

"You bastard!" She took her left fist and swung it with all her might to his face. She looked at his bleeding lip and then to his eyes.

They returned to their beautiful amber color as he reached towards her. "Rin..."

She could see that he was sorry, but she didn't want to hear it and left the room to see if she could treat her wound in private.

After having a hard time fixing the claw marks on her arm, she went to the bathhouse to think about what happened.

When she got to the door, one of the servants called out to her. "Rin. What happened?"

"Nothing. I was just clumsy," she lied.

"It looks bad."

"It's not that bad," she smiled although she didn't want to. "I'm going to take a bath now."

"Sorry Rin," the servant said bowing.

"That is all right." He watched the woman walk back the way she came and the fake smile drained off her face.

Rin closed the door after she got into the room and put her robe on a hook. She walked slowly into the basin. She sat for a moment and then moved her whole body under water. When she brought her head out she could hear knocking.

"Who is it?"

"It is me, Rin."

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

"I want to apologize to you, my Rin."

She got out of the basin, put her robe on, and then opened the door. Rin gradually looked him straight in eyes, glancing to see that his lip was already healed. "I accept."

"You do not mean that, Rin."

"I mean what I say," she said still angry about yesterday and this morning.

"Rin."

"Excuse me. I have to get ready for this evening." She bowed her head and started to walk by him, but stopped. "I am sorry for hitting you."

He took her chin in his hand and pulled it up. She didn't want to look at him so she closed her eyes. "Rin. Open your eyes."

"I don't want to. I'm afraid at what I'll see."

"I do not understand."

"I don't either," she said as she felt his hand brush past her cheek. She winced and he pulled his hand away.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked sympathetically.

She opened her eyes. "Yes. Now I really must be going if you want me to be ready by then."

"Rin."

She continued to look at him as his face changed from concern to hurt. She closed her eyes again. _'I can't stand to look at him anymore. He is still the same as before.'_ She opened them again only to see that he had left.

---------------

_'Why is this happening to me? What is going on with him? I want to ask him, but I don't know how to anymore.'_ She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. _'I want to make him happy and this is how.'_ She started to cry. _'Why am I weak? Why do I have to cry? When he is happy, I am happy.'_ She closed her eyes again and let her tears fall down her cheeks. _'That's not true and I know it.'_

She felt her hair behind her being moved so she opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her and fingering her newly combed hair. She closed her eyes and moved her head to his hand that brushed her cheek.

"Sesshoumaru," she said with a sigh.

"Rin," he said as she reopened her eyes slowly to look at his reflection in the mirror.

"Sesshoumaru," she said as he uncharacteristically bent his head down and kissed the top of her head. He put his hand on her shoulder and she brought her left hand to hold it. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why are you make...Why aren't you telling me anything anymore?"

"I thought you wanted this," he said plainly, but she knew he was hiding something.

"I want you."

He took his hand out from under hers. "Then this is how it must be done."

She stood up to face him. "No! This isn't how it should be done! Why are you acting like this?! This isn't _my_ Sesshoumaru!"

"This _is_ your Sesshoumaru," he said coldly as he looked away from her.

"Sesshoumaru," Rin cried. She walked over to him and took his cheek with her right hand and made him face her. She slowly moved her face close to his and kissed him. Her hand moved from his cheek to allow her arm to wrap around his neck. The other arm followed as his went to the arch of her back.  
_'This is my Sesshoumaru,'_ she thought as their lips parted from each other. She gradually brought her arms back to her side as he did the same.

"Rin," he said unsurely.

"I will go through with it," she answered, "for you."

"It has to be this way. I will tell you after the ceremony."

"Tell me what?"

"After."

She nodded her head. "After my Sesshoumaru and I..." She paused, "mate."

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yelled as he came into the room.

Rin glared at him as Sesshoumaru growled, "What is it now, Jaken."

"Lord Sesshoumaru! He is here!"

"Who is here, Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked looking up towards him, but his eyes were looking off into the distance.

"Rin. Stay here. What ever happens, do not leave this room."

"Yes," she said as they left the room in a hurry.

_'What is going on?'_ she asked herself as she heard yelling below. She walked to the door and opened to hear what they were saying better.

"I see you have gotten weak," said a mysterious voice.

"I may be younger, but I am not weaker," said Sesshoumaru.

"Then what is this about being in love with a human girl?"

"I am not in love with a human. I will not lower myself to that."

_'What! We just...He just...'_ Thoughts were racing through her mind as kept listening to the argument below.

"We'll just see about that," the mysterious voice said and Rin could hear footsteps running up the stairs to her.

She shut the door quietly and ran into a corner hidden by her bed. Her heart was beating as fast as the footsteps were coming. She closed her eyes, _'Please don't find me. Please don't find me.'_

The door busted open and Rin's heart stopped. _'Where is Sesshoumaru?'_

"I can smell you, woman. Your fear makes you smell that much sweeter. I _will_ enjoy you."

"Inmetsu!" roared Sesshoumaru behind him.

Rin closed her eyes as she silently cheered for Sesshoumaru. She opened them in time to notice that the afternoon sun was dancing off her bracelet, showing Inmetsu where she was. She covered her wrist, but it was too late. Inmetsu pushed the bed from the corner and stood over her with lustful eyes.

"Inmetsu!"

Rin looked past him to Sesshoumaru. His eyes were starting to change as his nose and mouth became that of a dog. Then his body turned into one destroying the roof in the process. She covered her head as the pieces of the roof fell on top of her. As she lost consciousness she heard Sesshoumaru growl at the invading youkai.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru...-pouts-....again

The Strength of Love

NOTE: I see Sesshoumaru wearing his swords and armor when he is patrolling his lands, but not at home. I picture him taking it off because even samurai took off their armor. It really doesn't matter, but for this section of the story it does. I just wanted to tell ya'll because my friend pointed out that she thought he was wearing his swords and armor...

Note: This has also been revised.

* * *

_  
Rin tried to move but something wasn't letting her. She opened her eyes to see Kohaku lying on top of her like she did the day he died._

_  
"Kohaku? What are you doing here?"_

_  
"Rin!" he exclaimed with tears in his eyes._

_  
"What's going on?"_

_  
"Rin! You need to wake up!"_

_  
"What?"_

_  
"Rin! You are going to die if you don't wake up!"_

_  
"Won't Sesshoumaru save me if I do?"_

_  
"Rin! He cannot save you! You need to save him!"_

_  
"What are you talking about? I don't understand!" She was starting to panic. "Why can't he save me?" She grabbed onto Kohaku. "What is wrong with Sesshoumaru?!"_

_  
"Rin. He needs you."_

_  
"How do I get back to him?!" she cried hysterically._

_  
"Just open your eyes, Rin. Open your eyes."  
_  
-------------------------------------

Rin opened her eyes like Kohaku had told her and saw that a piece of the roof was over her abdomen. She tried to get it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Kohaku! I can't get it off!"

"Try, Rin. Try," his voice told her.

She put her hands on the piece of wood and with all her strength she slowly lifted it up. Moving her body to a sitting position she lifted it high enough that it toppled over to the other side. She quickly stood up, but then fell back down from the pain radiating from her stomach.

_'I have to get up. He needs me,'_ she thought with determination on her face. She stood up, but slowly this time and surveyed what used to be her bedroom. _'Where is he?'_

She heard a loud bellow from downstairs. "Sesshoumaru!"

As she ran down the stairs she saw the remnants of Inmetsu all over. _'At least I don't have to worry about him finding me,'_ she thought with relief. The relief was soon over as she felt the pain come back. Her legs buckled and she fell down the remaining couple of stairs.

She was trying to get up, but it was useless. The pain wouldn't let her move.

"Get up Rin! He's in the study! You need to save him!" Kohaku's voice once again came to her. "You need to get there soon!"

"I'm coming my Sesshoumaru," she said softly. Gritting her teeth from the pain she steadily stood up. She heard a low growl in response which made her run to the study, following the trail of blood.

She got to the door and screamed in horror. He was leaning up against the wall in front of her. His head was drooped to the left as his chest slowly moved up and down. His white haori had been stained red as well as the floor around him.

He lifted his head and looked at her as she ran over to him and fell by his side. She ripped off the sleeve to her kimono as she had done with her son and wiped his face clean of the blood.

"My...Rin," he said with each breath. He lifted his arm to touch her cheek. She took it before it got there and put it back to his side.  
"Save your strength," she said between the shots of pain running through her. She was about to lie down until she thought, _'Kagome! Kagome can help him! I have to get him to her!'_

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Where are you Lord Sesshoumaru?!"

Rin closed her eyes, _'Where was _he_ this whole time?!'_

"Jaken! Get Ah-Un! We are going to get him some help!" He looked as if he was about to make a comment about how she was bossing him around, so she continued. "JAKEN! He will die if we don't!"

He ran out to get the beast as she tried to get him off the floor.

"Sesshoumaru, I know you are hurt, but I need you to help me. This small body cannot do it on its own. We are going to get you help." She felt his body move to help her. "All right. We need to stand up. Jaken is going to get Ah-Un close as possible, but we need to leave this room."

She put her left arm around his back as she put his arm around her neck. Rin pushed with her legs as best as she could as he tried to get his feet underneath him. His feet successfully made it underneath and they pushed up together. "Now we have to walk out the door."

As they walked towards the door Jaken came running in. "I got him! He's right outside the door, Rin."

Rin smiled inside because it had been years since Jaken called her by her name. This happiness was short lived as she felt Sesshoumaru's legs weaken beside her.

"Sesshoumaru. You can do it. Outside that door is Ah-Un. Outside that door is Kagome. Outside that door is your life." She paused as the pain surged through her weakening body. "Outside that door is me."

She felt him regain his strength and the walked carefully out the door. Once they reached Ah-Un she pushed him gently over the dragon. Then she moved his right leg to the other side and moved his torso up next to her body with Jaken's help after she sat on Ah-Un's saddle. Rin took the reigns and turned him to fly out the hole in the roof.

"Protect the servants, Jaken!" she commanded as she flew out of the castle.

_'Hold on Sesshoumaru,'_ she cried resting her head on his red hair.

---------------

Night was coming across the sky as she pulled on the reigns to tell Ah-Un to go down. Everyone in the village started screaming as he landed at the entrance.

"Go Ah-Un! That hut over there!" she pointed "He's fading!" He seemed to know what she was talking about as he started to Kagome's hut.

"KAGOME!" she screamed hoping Kagome would hear her through the other screams.

Kagome raced out and looked at her then Sesshoumaru slumped over in her arms. "Inuyasha! Help Rin move him into the hut!"

Rin could tell he was a bit hesitant so she screamed at him. "He's going to die!"

"Keh! Why should I care?"

"INUYASHA!!" yelled Kagome from the hut. "HELP HER!"

Rin got off of Ah-Un as Inuyasha reluctantly went to help her. They brought him inside the hut and laid him down in front of Kagome.

"Can you save him?" Rin asked with concern in her eyes.

"I'll try all I can," answered Kagome.

Exhaustion finally kicking in Rin collapsed beside him. She leaned in and kissed his crescent marking. "You can make it, my Sesshoumaru." She breathed in deeply as the pain returned. She held her stomach hoping the pain would go away.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"It's nothing. Help him," she said looking at her. "I'm not as important as he his."

"What good would it be if I save him and not you?" she asked. "Emiho! Help Rin!"

"Yes, Mama."

Rin watched as Kagome's eldest daughter walked to her and helped her to another room. She lied down as the pain came back, full force. _'Live, Sesshoumaru. Live.'_

_-----------------_

_"Sesshoumaru!!__ You're alive!!"_

_"I am alive because of you," he smiled._

_She blushed, "Thank you. I...I..." She wanted to finish the sentence, but a sharp pain came from her abdomen and she doubled over with pain._

_"Rin!"_

_"Sesshoumaru!"_

_"What is wrong?"_

_"I don't know." She could see him reach for her and she reached back. The space between their hands became more and more until Sesshoumaru disappeared completely._

_"SESSHOUMARU!!!"_

_---------------------  
_  
"Rin! It's ok!" said Kagome.

"Kagome," she said flatly. "Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"He's still in the other room. I managed to fix some of his wounds. He's not up yet. I'm glad you are, though. I thought you weren't going to make it, Rin."

"I was fine," she said brushing off the last comment. "Is he going to make it?"

"I don't know," said Kagome to the floor.

Rin moved to sit up but the pain was unbearable and lied back down. "I still hurt. Why do I still hurt? I thought you fixed me."

"Rin. We had to open you up and let some of the blood drain from your stomach."

"I don't understand."

"You were bleeding on the inside, Rin. If you weren't here sooner you would have died."

Rin looked at the pain in Kagome's eyes and realized how close she was to loosing her life, but that didn't matter as much as Sesshoumaru did. He was her life and if he died then there was nothing for her. "I need your help. I want to be by Sesshoumaru."

"Rin. You need to stay still. The incision could open and you could bleed to death."

"I want to see him!" she said becoming irate.

"Rin. What happened there? I saw the claw marks. I know they are from him. What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything. It was my fault. Now, I want to see him."

"No, Rin. You need to stay away from him."

"Kagome," she said closing her eyes as her breathing became intense. "I want...to see...my Sesshoumaru...NOW!"

Just then Emiho walked in with what looked like a cup of tea.

"Drink this. You need to rest," Kagome said moving it towards her.

"No." She went to move her hand to hit it out of the way, but couldn't. She looked down at her body and saw Emiho holding onto her arms.

"You need to drink this Rin. It will make you feel better."

"I will drink it if you will let me see him when he wakes up," she pleaded.

"Fine. Now, please, drink it."

Rin drank the tea. After giving the cup back to Kagome the walls of the hut started to drip. "What is going on, Kagome?"

"You need to sleep, Rin," she said sounding like she was a million miles away. "Sleep and then you can see him."

"Sesshoumaru...."

--------------------------

Rin woke up and looked around. _'Where am I?'_ She stared to sit up, but the pain kept her down. _'I'm at Kagome's. Sesshoumaru. I want to see Sesshoumaru.'_ She sat back up, this time ignoring the pain. _'If I can't sit up, I can't see him.'_ She started to stand up, but her knees started to shake and she sat back down. _'I guess I will crawl to him.'_ She smiled at the thought, but did it anyway.

Rin crawled into the next room and up beside him and leaned on her left arm. _'You look peaceful for once. I wonder what you are dreaming about.'_ She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and then lied down on her side with her head in her arm by his shoulder. She moved her other arm to put her hand in his.

She felt the warmth on her head as she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at Sesshoumaru looking at her and smiled.

She leaned in and whispered, "Hello, my Sesshoumaru," before kissing him on his cheek.

As she lifted her head back up she felt his hand leave hers and she saw him lift his head. She felt his hand move her head back to his and felt him kiss her on the lips. She closed her eyes and a single tear fell.

His hand went back into hers and their lips separated. A smile moved onto her face. "My Sesshoumaru."

"You are all right, my Rin," he said, his voice raspy.

"And so are you."

"Rin!" gasped Kagome as she came into the room, breaking the mood.

"You said I could see him," Rin said, sounding like a child that was caught doing something she shouldn't have.

"But you shouldn't have moved. I would have gotten Inuyasha to move you."

"That's all right. I couldn't wait," she said with a smile, looking at Sesshoumaru. She saw a small half smile appear on his face as well.

She looked back at Kagome. "Is he going to be all right now?"

"Yes. His demon blood heals him quick. As I have said before, it is you who I'm worried about."

"I'm not worried. I will be fine. I'm with Sesshoumaru."

"That may be, but you still need to take it easy. I brought some soup for you two."

Rin moved slowly to sit up and helped Sesshoumaru do the same. They took the bowls from Kagome and started to eat. They sat in peaceful silence eating as Kagome walked into another room.

Rin gasped and dropped her bowl as the pain returned. She hugged her stomach and winced.

"Rin."

"I'm fine. Just give me a second." Slowly the pain went away and she picked up the bowl.

"Here. You need this more than I do," said Sesshoumaru handing his bowl to her.

"Thank you," she smiled and started to eat the rest of his soup.

"I am sorry Rin. I did not mean to hurt you," he said looking at the doorway in front of him.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. If I had not let my emotions get the best of me then you would be fine. I should not have changed."

She looked up at him. "If you didn't let your emotions get the best of you then you wouldn't have saved me, Sesshoumaru."

"That may be so, Rin, but I am the Lord of the Western Lands. I should never show my emotions."

"Even for the one you love?" she asked knowing what is answer was going to be.

He looked her in the eyes, "Especially for the one you love."

She looked away and set down the empty bowl as the tears started to run.

"Rin."

She turned around, looked into his eyes, and cried, "Don't ever hide your emotions for the one you love!"

He looked at her lovingly, "If I do not then they will find you, like yesterday."

"I don't care! I would rather die having everyone know our love than live with no one knowing how much you care about me!" Her tears came freely as they glistened in the sun beams that came through the window. She closed her eyes to get rid of them.

She felt his arm wrap around her and bring her close. Then she felt his head come near her and rest on her right shoulder. She could feel his heart race against her chest and heard his breathing become labored.

"I love you, my Rin," he said in a soft low voice.

"I love you too, my Sesshoumaru," she answered as she felt his tear fall over her lips.

------------------------------

A few months later Rin was sitting in her newly fixed bedroom in front of her mirror. _'I cannot wait until this evening, even though I don't understand what is going on. I'm glad he healed as fast as he did. He wouldn't have been able to quell the fears of his allies if he wasn't. I think that is what he was worried about. Now, the Lord of the Eastern Lands is the one he is worried about.'_ She smiled. _'I only know that because I was eves dropping. I know he knew I was there, but he didn't say anything.'_ Her smile went away. _'I am scared. I hope that nothing happens to him again. I know nothing will. He carries those swords around him all the time. He says they will protect him so it won't happen again.'_

The sound of steady footsteps coming down the hall interrupted her train of thought.

"Rin?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

"May I come in?" he asked shyly.

She giggled, "Yes, Sesshoumaru, you may."

"I would like to show you something," he said coming in.

"All right," she said hesitating for a second. "What?"

"Please come with me."

She stood up and walked towards him as he turned around and walked out the door. She bowed her head and walked behind him. _'What is going on? Where are we going?'_

She heard him stop, but it was too late. "Umph."

"Rin. Come."

She walked to his side then looked up. They were standing in the doorway to his room. The room, which usually looked sad and dark, was bright and cheerful. The bed was covered with a bright blue silk sheet with bright red pillows. There was a table and a mirror like the one in her room with a silver brush on it like the one he gave her long ago. All around the room there were pink and white flowers in vases that played off the dark wood and made the room smell like heaven.  
She closed her eyes and breathed in, taking the scent in her nose. As she exhaled a smile appeared on her face and her eyes gradually reopened. "It's beautiful. I love this room. It smells like you."

"It is our room," he said standing regally.

"You mean you actually want to be in the same room as me?"

"Yes. We will be mates. It is only right we stay together in the same room."

"Well, I just thought..." her voice trailed off as she walked closer to the table with the brush. She picked it up and noticed her name engraved on it. "Is this the sa-"

He nodded his head. "Like I said before, I followed your scent to the village. There was a man selling it along the way." He changed is tone. "It had your name on it. It should not belong to anyone else."

She set it down and walked over to him, "Thank you."

--------------------

She looked at herself in the mirror. The white cranes on the background of flowers stared at her. The flowers looked like shimmering jewels and the cranes like shinny pearls as they played in the setting sun. She turned around as Sesshoumaru walked in. He was as attractive as ever. What was usually red on his white haori was now a deep green and his breast plate was sparkling from the same sun beams that made her shine.

"Why are you wearing your armor?" she asked naively.

"I am wearing it because I am a Lord." He reached for her hand. "Are you ready?"

She took his hand and took a deep breath and as she pushed it out said, "Yes, my Lord."

He smiled with pride and they walked out of her room and down the stairs to the great room. When they reached the room she looked in shock that the only people there were a few of the servants she befriended, Jaken, and the man that was going to perform the ceremony. Her shock soon faded when she felt the reassuring touch of Sesshoumaru leading her into the room. Her heart started to beat faster as they reached the man in the front.

The ceremony passed by quickly. She was surprised how that part was like any other wedding ceremony, but she soon realized that was about to change when the man, Kento, told Sesshoumaru to pull down the neck of her kimono to expose her right shoulder. Her heart that calmed as the ceremony began started to beat uncontrollably. Her chest moved up and down as he came closer, exposing his teeth.

"It will be fine, my Rin," he whispered when his mouth reached her ear.

He licked her shoulder where it met the neck and she closed her eyes waiting for his bite. She remembered the talk they had a week before.

-------------------

"I will bite you, but it should not hurt. This will make you mine and mine alone. It is called marking. I will be marking you as my mate so the other demons will know that."

"Do I have to mark you?"

"Only if you want to."

"What...what about...about our life together?"

"What do you mean, Rin."

"You have lived many years and will live many years after I die."

"Yes."

"Oh."

"When we mate you will be able to live as long as me."

"I will!"

"Yes."

---------------------

She felt him put is fangs into her skin and she gasped as if she pricked herself with a needle. After he pulled them out he licked her skin again.

"Do you want to mark him?" Kento asked her.

"I...I..."

"You do not have to, Rin," said Sesshoumaru calmly.

"Can I do it later?" she asked. '_I'm scared to do it in front of these people.'_

"You are supposed to do it now, wo-" Jaken piped up, but stopped as Sesshoumaru turned his heard and growled.

"You can do it later if you want," he said as he turned his focus back on her.

She looked into his eyes and studied them for a second. She closed her eyes and thought, _'I want to do this.'_ She opened her eyes and opened his haori to expose his left shoulder. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes again. She stood closer, watching out for the spikes, and brought her mouth to his shoulder and dug her teeth in. A little bit of blood trickled out so she lapped it up as he did. She noted that his blood tasted sweet, like something forbidden. She smiled as she backed away from him, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"The ceremony is complete," announced Kento.

Rin turned to Sesshoumaru, who was looking at Kento, and kissed his cheek.

She looked back at Kento to thank him as a couple of tears dripped down her cheek.

After they ate dinner with Kento he went to the room he was staying in, leaving the newly mated couple alone.

They walked out into the garden. The smell of the dew covered flowers seeped into Rin's nose. She smiled and looked up at the star filled sky. _'This is what I wanted for so long.'_ She reached up and touched the kimono that laid over the mark. _'We are mates.'_

Suddenly a shooting star ran across the sky. "Make a wish!"

"Hmm?"

"Make a wish!"

_'I wish to make my husband and mate the happiest he can be. Gods, please bless me with a child and an heir for him.'_

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"I'm not supposed to say what I wished for, silly," she said playfully pushing his arm. "If I do then it won't come true." She looked up at him coyly. "What did you wish for?"

"I will not tell you. If I tell you then it would not come true," he said looking out at the garden. She laughed. "What is so funny, my Rin?"

She leaned against his arm. "Oh, nothing."

He moved his arm and pushed her away. She was about to complain until she saw him take off his armor and set it down on the path. He pulled her back to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. She breathed him in to capture the moment she didn't want to end.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you happy?"

She felt him kiss the top of her head, "Yes I am."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, Rin?

"Let's go to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru...-pouts-  
  
The Strength of Love

**NOTE:** Sesshoumaru might seem a little out of character in this chapter, but I think it works. I think with Rin being with him he might have broken down some of the walls...I also think that since he is showing some of his emotions at his home if anyone would make a comment about it he could just kill them and I think they all realize that. But anywho, I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

  
The next morning she woke up in his arms and smiled as she thought about what happened during the night. _'He is mine and I am his.'_ She wiggled from his arms because she didn't want to wake him and successfully made it to the closet before he woke up.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"I'm going to the bathhouse. I didn't mean to wake you. Please, go back to sleep."  
"I am not tired," he stated in a tone that made him sound like a child.  
She smiled seductively. "Do you want to join me?"  
"If my Rin wants me to."  
"She does."  
  
They made it to the bathhouse without running into anyone and slipped inside. Rin laughed remembering the last time they bathed together.  
"What is so funny?"  
"Remember when we bathed in the river?"  
"Yes I do," he said impassively.  
In her best Sesshoumaru voice she said, "I am a Lord and I do not bathe in a river."  
He gave her a playful glare and let it soften as if he was thinking of something.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"I was thinking about it."  
They both stepped into the basin. "I miss him," Rin said.   
"I miss him also."   
She smiled her signature smile and grabbed his cheeks in her hands and pulled his lips close to hers. She looked him in the eyes and then gave him a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime.

-------------------------------  
  
"Jaken! Jaken!" Rin rushed down the hall knowing the little toad was in Sesshoumaru's study. _'I have to tell someone or else I am going to go nuts waiting for him.'  
_ "What is it my Lady," he said begrudgingly. She silently laughed. Ever since they mated he's had to call her Lady. She knew he hated that so much.  
"I'm pregnant!!" she shouted.  
"I know."  
She glared at him. _'Why does he do this to me? Why couldn't he play along?'_  
"I'm sorry, my Lady. That is wonderful news."  
"That's better Jaken," she said as she picked him up and gave him a great big kiss on the cheek.  
"Rin!"  
"Don't think I liked it," she said walking out of the room.  
_'I can't wait to see our child. I bet he will be just like his father. I wish he would come back. I know he knows. He's so nice to let me figure it out on my own. I wonder how long his talks are going to last? It has been a month since I've felt him near me. I just want him back in my arms again. Be safe, my Lord. Kohaku, watch over him.'  
_ All of a sudden a surge of sickness moved through her body. _'I'm gonna...'_ She raced to the nearest place she could think of, the kitchen, but it was too late. She threw up all over the floor at the doorway to the kitchen.  
A servant ran down the hallway. "Lady Rin! Are you all right, Lady Rin?"  
She stood up and held the sleeve of her kimono over her mouth and nodded. When she wiped her mouth on the beautiful fabric as she said to the servant, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was trying to get into the kitchen! I thought I could make it!"  
"It's fine, my Lady. Why don't you get some rest?"  
"Yes, I suppose I should."  
She walked slowly up the stairs and into her old bedroom after she got an old bucket from one of the servants, just in case. _'I'll stay in here for a while. I don't want his room to smell bad because of me.'_ She crawled into the bed as she started to gag. _'This really came on suddenly.'_ She shrugged it off as she threw up in the bucket. _'I guess because he is half demon.'_ She lied back down in the bed and curled up into a small ball, hugging her stomach.  
  
She woke up feeling strangely warm. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but saw Sesshoumaru's arm around her waist and his hand resting on her stomach.  
"Why did you come in here?"  
"Sesshoumaru. When did you come back?"  
"Rin."  
"I came in here so you wouldn't have to smell it."  
"I returned a little bit ago. Now, come back to our room."  
"I don't want to ruin the smell in there."  
"Rin," he said sternly and she bowed her head so it curled up on her chest.  
"All right." His arm let go to allow her to sit up. She stood up and started to walk to the door. "AAHHH." She fell to her knees clutching her stomach.  
"Rin!"  
She waved her hand for him to back off. "I'm fine. There was just a sharp pain. It's gone now." She got up from the floor slowly as he came up behind her. "Everything is fine."  
They made into their room and Rin collapsed onto the bed. "I can't believe I'm so tired."  
"Get some sleep," he said walking out of the room.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To my study. Get some sleep, Rin."  
She closed her eyes as she heard him shut the door.  
  
She woke up the next morning and found herself underneath the sheets. She breathed in through her nose and caught the smell of him. Then the nausea hit her and she leaned over the edge of the bed to look for the bucket until she realized she left it in the other room. _'Oh no.'_ She lifted her upper half back onto the bed then turned over on her back. _'I feel awful.'_ The sharp pain from last night hit her full force.  
"AAHHH!!!" She sat up and brought her knees to her chest. _'This hurts so much! I hope he didn't hear me, but I know he did.'  
_ "Rin!" she heard a man's voice yell down the hall.  
"It's nothing, Sesshoumaru!" she yelled back, but he came anyway. When he came through the door she saw his head sharply cock to one side, like he smelled something odd.  
"Something is wrong Rin. I can smell it."  
The pain subsided and she felt something warm around her thighs. If she could see her face at this moment it would be ghostly pale. She pushed the sheets off of her and the once cream color of the sheets was now a deep red. She looked up at him in horror. "What is happening? What's wrong with the baby? Is he? Can..?"  
"I will get the woman."  
"Sesshoumaru," she cried. She watched him leave the room and heard him walk as fast as he could down the hallway.  
  
She had fallen asleep waiting for him to come back and when she awoke, Kagome was sitting on the bed beside her.  
"Kagome. How am I? How is he?"  
Kagome looked somber as she looked into Rin's eyes. "I think it was when you were hurt a while back. Remember the bleeding? You must have hurt more than I thought and...and...I'm afraid that you will never be able to have children."  
"No. That cannot be," she said flatly.  
"Yes. It's true."  
"Sesshoumaru. I want my Lord."  
"I will get him."  
A few minutes later she came back with him. His face was also somber, but his eyes held optimism. She saw him grasp his sword.  
"Rin. I can heal you, but the baby has already died."  
"Can't you save the baby too?"  
"The baby is gone, my Rin. You will be healed though. You will be able to have children," he said in his most comforting voice he had.  
"I want this baby! I wanted to give you an heir!"  
"And you will," he said sitting beside her where Kagome sat before.  
She reached for his shoulders and cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."  
"It is ok," he said as he placed his hand on her head. "Lean back."  
She nodded and lied on the bed. She closed her eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen.  
"Open your eyes, Rin."  
"Is it over?" she asked with her eyes still closed.  
"Yes."  
She opened her eyes and put her right hand on his cheek. She wanted to smile to thank him, but her heart wasn't in it.  
"You should rest, Rin," spoke Kagome.  
"Yes. Rest while I take her back." He brushed his hand on her cheek and leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
_'Oh, how you've change, my Lord Sesshoumaru,'_ she thought as she shut her eyes, _'how you've changed.'_

_----------------------------------  
_  
A few days later Rin was sitting in the garden with her eyes closed and her body shivering.  
"This is the second time my child has been taken from me," she said to the trees and dying flowers. "I was happy when we mated. I was happy for those few months after. I was sad when he had to leave, but that changed when I found out. I was happy again. I was happy."  
She opened them to look out over the garden and then looked up to the autumn sky. "I was happy! Why won't you all let me be happy?! I want to be happy again!"  
She looked back to the garden and stood up. The tears didn't come. They had not come since her baby was taken. "I'm not going to cry anymore. I can't cry anymore. I don't have it in me anymore. I have been stripped from my body because of the jokes the gods like to play on me."   
She walked along the path back to the palace. She stopped before she got to the door and sighed. _'I don't want to go in. I don't want to see anyone.'_ She thought about the time she came here after Kohaku died. _'I'm not going to do that. It will hurt him too much. Sesshoumaru, I don't want to hurt you anymore.'_   
She walked inside and straight up to her old bedroom. She hadn't been back to his room since the day after.   
"I don't feel like being near him," she told one of her servant friends yesterday. She remembered turning around and seeing him there. His eyes were filled with pain. She just bowed her head and walked past.   
_'I haven't seen him since then,'_ she thought. "I'm sorry, m-," she stopped. "Sesshoumaru."   
She crept under the covers and lied there looking at the mirror across the room.   
"You need to sleep, Rin."   
She saw something white in the corner of her eye, but did not move her head to look fully at him.   
"I'm not tired," her voice sounding drained of any emotion.   
"Rin," his voice starting to sound emotional.   
"You are not sounding like yourself, Sesshoumaru. What's wrong, my Lord."   
"You."   
She swallowed. "I am fine. You needn't be worried about this person anymore. She will return to you tomorrow."   
She could see him move into her line of vision as he came towards the bed and sat down on the edge. He brought his hand to her face and moved her hair behind her ears and then brushed the back of his palm on her cheek. She closed her eyes and locked her jaw when he touched her.   
"Please, leave me alone," she said without inflection. She felt the bed move and she opened her eyes only to see his face staring back at her.   
"I will not leave you alone."   
"I'm sorry that I'm weak. You don't deserve me. You are powerful. I cry at every little thing. I wish I was strong like you."   
"You are strong. You have kept living after you lost. That makes you strong," he said in a loving tone, reserved only for Rin when they were alone.   
"I am so weak that I killed our baby, Sesshoumaru!"   
"You did not kill it," he said brushing her cheek again. This time she did not cringe. "Rin, things happen and you cannot change them." His eyes glazed over. "You have to move on and that is what makes you strong."   
"I was so happy. I wanted to make you happy."   
He stood up. "Sit up Rin."   
She reluctantly sat up with her legs draped over the side of the bed and her feet resting timidly on the floor. He then sat down on the floor and leaned on the bed. She slid off the bed and onto the floor bedside him.   
"Sit here." He motioned to his lap.   
"What? I'm not seven."   
"Rin," he said looking annoyed.   
She moved over and sat in between his legs and leaned on his chest. He reached to the Tenseiga and pulled it out from its cover. He put it across their legs.   
"Rin. This is the Tenseiga. This is the sword given to me by my father. My father was a great lord. He protected his lands and he protected his people, but most of all he protected his family. That is how my father died. He was protecting the ones he loved."   
Rin felt his chest move as he took a deep breath.   
"He was protecting my half brother and his mother. I was upset and angry. I wanted to kill them because if it was not for them my father would have been alive. I understand why he was willing to die for a human and a hanyou now, but that is not my point. My point is that I was upset and," he paused, "I still am. I understand that you will always be upset, but you cannot let it get to you. You move on and grow from it. My father gave me this sword and I was angry that he liked that hanyou more to give him the better sword. I now know that I have the better sword because it gave me you. The last of my father's love was this sword. I move along in my life missing my father, but I do not let it consume me. I know he-"   
By this time Rin had moved the sword to his side and turned around and sat on her knees. His head was facing over his right shoulder and his eyes were closed as he told his story. She reached around his neck and brought him closer into a hug. This stopped him talking and his head to move back to her. She brought her hands back and onto his cheeks rubbing his purple marks on his face with her thumbs.   
"I understand. I will move on and become stronger for Kohaku, for my children, and especially for you, my loving husband and mate."   
She brought her lips to his and kissed him. She backed off still holding his face and he followed as his legs moved him over her and his arm held him up. After she took her hands from his cheeks he started to kiss her from her forehead to her chin. She felt the bow on her kimono start to loosen as he pulled the end that was sticking out from behind her. She put her hand down to stop his.   
"No Sesshoumaru. I...I...I'm not ready for that yet."   
She heard a small growl escape from the back of his throat.   
"I'm sorry."   
"You need not be sorry. I am sorry for not controlling myself," he said rocking back onto his knees as she slid herself from under him.   
"It is not your fault." She smiled shyly.   
"That is my Rin," he said as one of his few small smiles appeared.   
"It is all because of you."

----------------------------------  
  
The spring flowers were out and Rin wanted to pick some to put in their room. She walked into the garden and took a deep breath through her nose as she did every time she walked into it. The winter months were a hard one for her and Sesshoumaru. She remembered how he wanted to be with her many times and she turned him down. She just didn't feel like it. And she became snippy at him for no reason. She didn't like herself when she did that to him when he was just helping her. Then he had to leave her. There was a battle brewing between him and the Lord of the Eastern Lands. She hadn't seen him since then and that was four months ago.  
"I wonder how he is," she said then laughed. If someone looked at her as this moment it would seem like she was talking to the flowers.  
"I am fine."  
A smile formed across her face as she stood up turned towards him. She wanted to run, but she calmed herself down. _'I am a Lady and a Lady doesn't run like that.'_ It was a good thing she didn't run because it gave him a chance to take off his armor so she could fully hug him. She grabbed him under his arms as he put his on her head.  
"Welcome back."  
"Hmm."  
"What's wrong, my Lord."  
"Everything is fine, my Rin," he said with an uneasy tone.  
"Liar. I know you to well," she said as she let go and moved back to look him in the eyes. "Did everything go well with him?"  
"For now."  
"How long is that?" she asked as she took is hand and walked with him off the path into their own little corner. Once there she pulled her body close to him and kissed him from his neck up to his lips.  
"Are you sure?" he asked when they parted.  
She nodded and backed up to the tree that was behind her and pulled her kimono off her shoulders. She could see come towards her with that look in his eyes and smiled.  
  
Afterwards they were lying on the ground, underneath the tree, in each other's arms.  
"I've been waiting for this for a long time," she said as she played with his hair. "I love being with you."  
"And I with you."  
"I want to have a baby. I want to try again."  
She felt him stiffen and then relax. He started to move to sit up so she let go of his hair and he sat up.  
"What is it, my Sesshoumaru?"  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes. I am better. I am stronger. I am ready." He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. "I love it when you smile at me, Sesshoumaru."  
"I love you, my Rin."  
"I love you too," she said as he leaned in closer.

----------------------------  
  
Rin's heart skipped a beat. _'How can he do this to me? He makes me want him more and more,'_ she thought as their bodies glistened from the morning sun filtering into their room. It was already warm this morning and he made her hot. She lied on the bed with the covers down at her feet.  
"My Lord!" she said as her breathing became steadier.  
"My Lady," he said as he kissed her forehead.  
"You should go to the bathhouse before they come," she continued.  
"You should also," he said with a sly smile.  
She got up and put on the robe. She fanned her hand near her face, "It's so hot in here. I hate how it warm it can get in the summer. I like the spring." She watched as he put on his robe and then grabbed his hand as they started to walk to the bathhouse.  
"Do you think I will be pregnant soon?" she looked down at her feet. "I can't believe it's taking this long. I want him to come."  
"Him?"  
She looked up and saw is confused look. "Yeah. I want you to have a son. Then we can have a girl. That way he can look out for her."  
"I see you have planned this out," he said.  
"I have. I've been planning ever since that day in April." She blushed thinking about what happened in the garden the day he came back.  
  
After they washed up, they returned to the room and dressed.  
"I can't believe they finally decided to visit me. I'm so excited to see Sango. I haven't seen her since...since...since then." She turned and looked at him devilishly. "Aren't you excited to be seeing your brother again?"  
"Half brother. That hanyou is not my full brother," he said as he but the swords into the yellow sash.  
She giggled.  
"What is so funny, my Rin?"  
"You," she said as she put down the brush and put on the bracelet.  
"I am not funny."  
"Oh, stop acting all tough. I know behind that hard exterior there is a little softy just waiting to come out."  
"And where might that be," he said walking to her.  
"Why should I tell you, my Sesshoumaru," she teased. She knew how much he hated to be teased.  
"Rin!" he growled.  
She gave him a kiss on his cheek to calm him down and turned to walk to the door. He caught her arm and pulled her back playfully.  
"Why do you tempt me so?" he asked as he kissed her.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! They are here, Sesshoumaru-sama!" yelled the little demon from outside their door.  
They both let go of each other. Jaken was like an unwanted bucket of ice cold water that was just poured on them.  
"I guess we're done. Such a pity," she said with a wink. He growled.  
She opened the door and greeted Jaken with a scowl. She happily went downstairs, knowing her friends were going to be there.  
She smiled as she rounded the corner to greet them. She saw Kagome standing with a baby in her arms.  
"Kagome! How come I didn't know?! I feel so foolish! Congratulations!" She walked up closer. "What is his name?"  
"Sumio. Would you like to hold him?" she asked smiling.  
"Sure!" as Kagome placed the baby in her arms she continued to greet the others. "Sango! How are you? How are all your children? Thinking about anymore?"  
"I'm fine. They are fine. And no, I think eight is enough," she said as she playfully hit Miroku.  
"How come you guys didn't have all your children come?" She looked as Sumio sleeping in her arms. _'I want one so much.'_ She sighed.  
"I didn't want my pups around him," Inuyasha scoffed.  
"Well, I wanted to get away," commented Sango.  
"That's too bad. It would have been fun." She turned around knowing he was waiting far behind. "Come. Look at her baby."  
He slowly walked closer. A playful grin came across her face and she handed him the child.  
"Don't give him my pup!" yelled Inuyasha. Rin heard him take a breath to say something else. "Glufff."  
"He's not going to hurt him, stupid!" yelled Kagome.  
Rin giggled, but kept looking at Sesshoumaru. The baby started to cry and he flinched at the sound. The child moved his arms uncontrollably and came across his fluffy boa. He grabbed onto it and brought it closer to face then turned his head and started to chew on it.  
"Please take him from me now," he said handing Sumio awkwardly back to Rin.  
"But he likes you, my Lord," she pleaded, but took him anyway. He started to cry again after Sesshoumaru took the boa from his little hands. She turned around and handed him back to Kagome. She reached back without turning around for his hand. When she found it she pulled him closer. She felt him squeeze back and she smiled.  
"It is almost time for lunch. I asked the servants to set it up as a picnic. I hope you guys don't mind."  
"I don't mind," said Sango. She came closer and wrapped her arms around Rin. "I think we need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"What do you think? You are always going to be my friend and sister- in-law so..." she held it there for a minute.  
"So it's time for girl talk!" Kagome chimed in on the other side of her.  
"Oh," said Rin a little startled. She noticed Kagome's arm was around her also. "Where is Sumio?"  
"I gave him to Inuyasha. Now let's talk!"  
They pulled her from his hand and they walked towards the door to the garden.  
"Keh! The one who hates hanyous is going to have one himself!" ridiculed Inuyasha as he stood on the other side of Miroku who thought it was a good idea to have someone in between the two brothers.  
The three women turned around with Rin as the pivot point.  
"What did you say?" asked Rin as Sesshoumaru growled openly at Inuyasha.  
"Rin, I am sorry this hanyou could not keep his mouth shut, but yes it is true."  
Her face slowly went into her signature smile; a smile that almost threatened to take over her entire face. She busted out from the girls' hold and ran straight into his arms.  
"That's ok, my Sesshoumaru," she cried into his chest. She felt his hand go to her head and felt the unmistakable feel of his lips. _'I can't believe he's doing that...in public!'  
_ "Before you say anything, Inuyasha, I'd advise you to remember who is in your arms," said Miroku.  
_'Thank you Miroku,'_ she thought as she breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Now we have more to talk about," cried Sango as they came and took her from his embrace.  
"Wait!" She ran back to him and kissed him on his cheek and then took a second to look into his eyes. The usual amber color was brighter than she had ever seen it before. She was about to say something when they came back and started to pull her away again so all she managed to say was, "Omph."  
  
The food was delicious, but Rin couldn't stop thinking about the baby inside. _'What will it be like? Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Will he love him or her? Will I be sick again? Will the baby die? No! I have to think positive. He will be in my arms in no time!'_ She smiled at the thought of her sitting on the bed with the baby in her arms and Sesshoumaru lovingly playing with him. _'I know he would never do that, but he always knows how to surprise me.'_  
"Rin. Rin," she heard Sango call her.  
"Yeah," she perked her head up and looked at her.  
"You've been thinking about the baby this whole time, haven't you?"  
She smiled. "I can't stop. I'm so excited. Although," she looked at Inuyasha glaringly, "I would have liked to find out for myself. My Lord knows I like to."  
"I'm sorry Rin, but my husband doesn't know how to keep his mouth closed," said Kagome who was now glaring at him.  
Miroku laughed and Inuyasha just sat there sulking.  
"That's all right. I have wanted this since the spring. I think I was going to go insane if it didn't happen soon, but I'm not complaining." She winked at Sesshoumaru. He quickly averted his eyes and she smiled. Sumio started crying and Rin waved Kagome away so she could pick him up.  
She sang him the lullaby she sang Kohaku all the time and he quieted down. She closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her cheek.  
"Are you ok," asked Kagome.  
She opened her eyes, "Yes. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about Kohaku. That was his favorite lullaby." She laughed. "He always tried to get Sesshoumaru to sing it to him."  
"Keh!" spouted Inuyasha.  
Rin continued, "The day he was killed he called for Sesshoumaru for the first time. He called him Sess-so-momo." Inuyasha laughed hysterically followed by a loud growl by Sesshoumaru that made him stop begrudgingly. "I can't wait for this one to do it too."  
"Our son shall never do that. He will know better," he said with his usual tone.  
"He will be a child. He needs to be a child. Don't you make him grow up before it's time!" She took his chin in her right hand. "You understand that?" She quickly kissed him and then let go and smiled.   
He growled for what seemed liked the hundredth time that day.   
"I win!" she said laughing.  
She saw the others look on with awe from the corner of her left eye. The only thing she could do was to continue to laugh. Her laughing fit was cut short by a rumbling in the distance. "The clouds are really rolling in," stated Miroku. "We should get in before it sta-"  
Just then the clouds opened up on them and they ran for the palace. Once in Inuyasha, forgetting his manners, shook himself off like a dog.  
"Inuyasha, you fool!" roared Sesshoumaru. "You are getting everything wet!"  
"I only see wet people standing here! I don't think they will mind." He paused and in his most obnoxious voice said the rest. "I'm _sorry_ for getting the _lord_ all wet. I know how much he _hates_ that. I wouldn't want to make him _mad_, would I? I don't want to have to take your other arm off!"  
"You better watch it, hanyou!" His eyes started to become red. "I could kill you with one slash of my hand before you put your hand on that scrawny sword!"  
Rin gave Sumio back to Kagome and they rushed to their mate's sides.  
"Calm down, Inuyasha. That was stupid of you to do that in here."  
"My Lord, please, he did not mean to upset you," she said, but his eyes were not looking at him and they were still red.  
"Yes he did. He could not be civilized for just one day."  
Rin took his head and forcefully made him look at her. "Please. For me? For our baby?" She saw the red start to fade away as he looked at her.  
"You two are so much alike," commented Miroku. The two brothers growled at him as a slap was heard. "I haven't felt that in years," he said nostalgically.  
"And you will get another one if you don't shut up!" scolded Sango.  
  
After they put on some dry clothes and hung their wet ones in Rin's old bedroom they went into the great room to talk.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken came waddling in.  
"What is it, Jaken," he answered.  
"The Lord of the Northern Lands is here, my Lord. I sent him to your study."  
He stood up and regally walked out of the room.  
"I do not want to leave right now," the people in the great room heard Sesshoumaru say.  
"It is important, Sesshoumaru. He is attacking the South. Their forces cannot hold him off for long. We need you and your soldiers," said the other voice.  
Rin tensed up. _'I don't want you to leave me. Not now.'  
_ Kagome must have notice the look on her face. "It's going to be ok."  
"Yeah, I'm sure it is," Sango chimed in.  
She saw Inuyasha roll his eyes and Kagome picked up on it, "Inuyasha!"  
"I didn't do anything this time!"  
"Yes you did!"  
"Hmmf," he pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
She heard his steps come back into the room.  
"Rin. I have to go because o-"  
"I know. I heard," she said unemotionally, standing up and turning around to face him.  
"I am sorry, my Rin, for leaving you at this time." He pulled her close.  
"Sesshoumaru. What are you doing?" she whispered.  
He reached his hand down to her cheek and held it there letting his thumb move across it a couple of times. He reached down and gave her a kiss on her forehead and then whispered towards her ear. "I love you, my wife, my mate, my Lady. My Rin." And with that he let her go and walked out in a hurry.  
She ran to the door and cried down the hallway, "I love you too, my Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Are you going to all right staying by yourself?" asked Sango.  
"Yes. Some of the servants are my friends. I will be fine," she lied even though they knew how she really felt.  
"If you want some company, don't be afraid to come," said Kagome as they walked out the front door and into the horse drawn wagon. She waved goodbye and watched them until they fell out of sight. She turned around and walked back in leisurely.  
She took a big sigh and held it. She let it go while thinking about what was going to and what might happen. _'I wonder how long he is going to be away. I hope he doesn't stay away too long. I hope everything goes as planned for him. Gods, please watch over him and this new baby.'_ She yawned. _'I guess I will go to bed early since there is nothing to do.'  
_ She walked up to their bedroom and changed into her sleep clothes. She crept into bed and uttered to the walls before she feel asleep. "Come back to me Sesshoumaru."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru...-pouts-  
  
Thank you my reviewers!!! I'm really really happy that I have had reviews!! Thank you HikoCassidy, Spirit Demon, and Sam777 (for reading it and making me think this was a good story). I never thought I would have any reviewers. THANKS!!!

And I'm sorry if the time is confusing. I had to leave it for a few days and when I came back to it I was confused...so sorry...I hope I fixed the confusion....I probably didn't. (wink)  
  
The Strength of Love

* * *

  
The snow came down as she walked into the study for more paper. Since she found out she was pregnant she started writing about what was going on with her and the baby for Sesshoumaru so he wouldn't miss a thing. She heard the front door open. _'Is he home?'_ She dropped the paper and ran to it.  
"Sesshoumaru! I'm so glad you're ho-" She stopped as she looked into the eyes of a woman demon. This woman had ears like Sesshoumaru's and was wearing a cloak over her what she could see was a beautiful pink kimono. She looked the same age as Sesshoumaru, but with a demon appearances can be deceiving. Rin had never seen her before and was wondering why she came in without being announced.  
"Who are you?" Rin asked.  
"My name is Himitsu. I was told to come here by Sesshoumaru to see how you were doing."  
"Sesshoumaru! How is he doing? When is he coming back?"  
"He's fine. Now take me to a room."  
She was a little taken aback by this Himitsu woman, but did it anyway. Rin took her to her old bedroom. "This used to be my old bedroom. I hope you like it."  
"I'm sure I will. Now, please leave."  
"Um...all right." Rin turned around to go back to the study as a weird feeling came into the pit of her stomach. That went away as soon as the baby started to kick again. _'He seems to like kicking.'_ She sat down at the table and started to write about it, the snow, and the new woman demon. 

-----------------------  
  
_'She's been here for a month and all she's done is stay in the room and order me around. This is getting annoying! I have put up with her because Sesshoumaru sent her, but I can't anymore! This has got to stop!'  
_ She knocked on the outside of the door. "May I come in?"  
"If you must."  
She opened the door and went to the table with the mirror on it. Himitsu was sitting there and brushing her beautiful brown hair that swept all the way down to her thighs. She looked at the brush in her hands. _'It looks a lot like...MINE! There's my name!'_  
"That's my brush!" she yelled and grabbed it from her hands. "What gives you the right to go into my room and take my things?! I have put up with you for a month because you said that Sesshoumaru sent you! I'm not going to put up with you anymore! Since it is getting late you can stay tonight! But tomorrow I want you gone!"  
"No. I am not leaving until my Sesshoumaru comes home to me."  
"What did you just say?!" Rin's breathing was becoming labored and if she could she would have growled like her mate.  
"I'm not leaving until my Sesshoumaru comes home to me."  
"You are not his! I am his mate! This is his child!" Rin screamed.   
Himitsu turned around and stood up. The demon woman looked at her smugly. "He marked me."  
Rin pulled down to show the demon where Sesshoumaru marked her. "No! He marked me!"  
Himitsu looked at her with that glint of hatred in her eyes. "That's all I need to know. I thought I smelled him on you and in you, but I wanted to make sure. You have no right to be mated to a demon. You have no right bringing a hanyou into the world." Rin saw her take a dagger from the sash of her kimono. "When I get rid of you everything will be right and he will be forced to mate with a real woman."  
Rin backed away slowly trying to figure out how to she could get to the other room as fast as she could. Sesshoumaru had told her once that there was a dagger in the closet in the pocket of his robe. _'I need to get there and then I will at least have a chance to defend myself.'  
_ She closed her eyes and said a little prayer. She opened them and turned as quickly as she could and ran to the door. She felt her clawed hand grab onto her left arm.   
"You are going to have to do better than that to stop me from running away." Run pulled her arm from Himitsu and ran out the door. She ran to down the hallway as she felt her baby rumble inside. She held onto her stomach. _'Yes run for me too.'_   
She made it to their bedroom door as she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. She pulled her shoulder and felt something slide of it.   
"Next time it will be your baby!"   
_'I made it. Now where is it?'_ To her luck she remembered that his robe was on the bed. _'I'm so glad I like to have it near me when he's gone.'_ She picked it up and reached in the pocket. _'It's gone!'_   
"Looking for the dagger? How do you think I got this one?" Himitsu laughed evilly. "You have no where to go, human."   
"Sesshoumaru," she breathed out.   
"He's still fighting in the war with my father. He's not going to save you. No one who can protect you knows I'm here."   
Trying to plead with her Rin spoke, "Please don't hurt my baby! If you have had one, you would know how precious they are! Please! One more month and he will be born then you can kill me! Don't hurt him..."   
"I don't want him to have an heir, you whore! I must kill it! Sesshoumaru is almost dead and with his son gone there will be no one to take his place! My father will take it over!" She chuckled. "Now I shall kill you both."   
"NO!" Rin screamed as she ran towards her. She could see that Himitsu wasn't expecting it and took her best shot at her. She punched her in the cheek with her left hand and tried to take the dagger from Himitsu's left hand. It didn't work as well as Rin wanted, but nonetheless the dagger did fall out of her hands and onto the floor.   
She fell down on her knees holding her stomach and crawled as fast as she could to the small knife on the floor about an arms length away. She grabbed onto it. _'Now stand up Rin!'_   
She was too slow and Himitsu stepped on her hand with her right foot making her drop it.   
"We don't want to do that." She stepped harder and made Rin cry out in pain. "I will take it instead." She bent over and took the knife.   
She crouched down, still on Rin's hand, and took the knife to her right shoulder. With her other hand she pulled down Rin's kimono and exposed her mark. "Let's get rid of this first."   
She took the knife and slowly started to saw into her shoulder to get underneath the mark. Rin screamed loud enough that the whole Western Lands could hear her. _   
'Where are the servants? They must know something is wrong. They know they can't stand up to her. I am alone. I am going to die alone. Sesshoumaru. He knows. He has to know. Please. Save our child, Sesshoumaru!'_   
"Keh! I can't believe you couldn't smell me coming from a mile away. You must not be that powerful. This will be an easy kill for my Tetsuseiga."   
"Inuyasha!" Rin felt like her heart stop, but it started again as soon as Himitsu took the blade from her shoulder and her hand break into what seemed like thousands of pieces when she stepped off of it.   
Once Rin was free she crawled the best she could to the wall directly in front of the door.   
"A hanyou! HA! What can a hanyou do to me?"   
"This!" He took the Tetsuseiga and moved it horizontally into her side and through her body. Rin watched Himitsu's body disintegrate into dust.   
"Heh. That was all, Inuyasha?" She watched him put the Testsuseiga back by his side and nod as he walked over to her. "Is Kagome here?"   
"Yes," he said as she looked into his golden eyes.   
"Your eyes are like your brother's. They show all your emotions." She smiled and held her unhurt hand to his cheek. She blinked as her breaths became shallow. "Thank you, Inuyasha. Tell Kagome to save my son."   
"Stupid! You are going to live," she heard him say as she closed her eyes.

-----------------------------  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!" She screamed as she brought her hand to her stomach. She felt her baby kick to tell her he was awake also. She opened her eyes.  
"Rin!"  
She started to cry. "I was strong, my Lord. I was strong for our baby and you." She looked around to see if Inuyasha and Kagome were still there, but didn't see them. "Where are they?"  
"They are in the kitchen, my beautiful Rin." He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and leaned over to kiss her.  
"My Sesshoumaru cries inside." She brought her hand up to his cheek and felt it as best as she could with it bandaged up. "Do not cry, my Lord. Your Rin is better as long as he stays."  
He took her hand and put it back beside her and stood up quickly as he turned around. She didn't understand his odd behavior until Kagome and Inuyasha knocked on the door and walked in.  
"Rin! You're up!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
"How's Sumio?" asked Rin.  
"He's fine. How are you?"  
"I'm fine. I feel the baby. He's fine too," she smiled.  
She looked at Sesshoumaru looking out the window. "Is the war over?"  
He turned around. "It is over for now."  
"Is it going to start again?"  
"They are always fighting," said Inuyasha.  
"Inuysaha. For once can you not fight with your brother?"  
"Half brother," the men said at the same time. The women laughed as the men looked on, annoyed.  
"Oh!" Rin smiled. "Sesshoumaru! Come. I want you to feel your son."  
"I have felt your stomach before," he said, trying to be dignified.  
"Inuyasha, let's leave them alone for a little bit," Kagome said.  
Rin moved to pull herself up to a sitting position. "I don't know how you do things will one arm. I'm having trouble just trying to sit up."  
He walked over to her and grabbed her right arm and helped her up.  
"Thank you. Now sit down and give me your hand." He did exactly what she told him. She took his hand and brought it to her stomach. The baby kicked again as if he knew his father was right there.  
"This is different."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When I felt Kohaku, it was different from now."  
"Because this is your son."  
"You don't know it's a boy, Rin."  
"But you do. I saw you when I found out. I picked up on it. And sometimes a mother just...knows. Sesshoumaru, are you going to be here for a while?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you lie next to me? I have missed you beside me."  
"Yes."  
He helped her lie down and she watched him walk over to the other side of the bed and take off his armor, swords, and fluffy boa. She closed her eyes as she felt him crawl into bed and move close to her.  
"I am strong without you, but I am stronger with you by my side," she said as she dozed off.

* * *

Ok. There really isn't a time, but it's winter...I think the next chapter says what time it is....hmmmm. 

Anywho...I have a sorta small writers block with the next chapter and I am going out of town to a place where no computers exist....my grandfather's! So, it will be in the middle of August before the next chapter is out. Sorry...I hope ya'll liked this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru...-pouts-

The Strength of Love

I am really really really really really really really (takes a breath) really really really really really really sorry for taking this long to update. It will never happen again!

Thank you sesshy/rin freak, Tiger5913, HikoCassidy, and essis for reviewing!!! (and of course Sam777 for checking my work)Thank you, thank you, thank you!!

(and the ----- to seperate a longer period of time wouldn't work in the story so it's oooo now...)

* * *

She woke up the next morning to light pounding outside her door and a man's voice telling them to be quiet. She laughed as she slowly sat up. She took the covers off and moved herself around so she could put her feet on the floor.  
  
"You're up!" exclaimed Kagome as she walked in with a plate of food and some tea. Rin smiled.  
"I thought you might be hungry."  
  
"Thank you. Where's Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"In his study."  
  
Rin remembered the journal in the study. "No! He's going to read it!"  
  
"Read what?"  
  
"I was writing him a journal about what happened with me and the baby these past nine months while he was gone."  
"Oh. I saw him reading something while we ate breakfast. That might have been it."  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter now. It _was_ for him to read when he returned." She smiled. "I'm hungry!" After she ate she went to the balcony. The balcony looked over the garden and she saw that there was fresh snow on the ground. The snow was glistening from the sun and made everything look beautiful. She sighed. _'Please don't leave again.'_ She felt an arm wrap around her waist to her stomach.  
  
"I missed you every day I was out there. I wanted nothing more than to know how you were doing." He paused as she felt him kiss the top of her head. "Thank you."  
  
"I wanted you to know what was happening with your son. I wasn't done yet."  
  
"That is all right."  
  
"So, how long until you have to run off again?" she asked. There was a short pause as she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."  
  
He took his arm from around her waist. "You should rest."  
  
She turned around and saw him looking over at the garden. "I don't want to rest! I want to be with you! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Put your arm back around me! I want to feel you again! I want to smell you again!" Tears started to form, but she pushed them back as she continued to plead with him. "Please, tell me, when are you going to have to leave again?"  
  
"I do not know Rin," he said as he continued to look beyond her.  
  
"Are you happy? Are you happy with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why don't you look at me?"  
  
He looked at her. He looked like a scared little boy to her. "Oh, Sesshoumaru." She pulled him close and held onto him. "Everything will be fine." She pulled away from him and pulled him to the bed. "Sit down."  
  
"Rin."  
  
"Sit down." She saw him reluctantly sit down and she sat down on his right side and took his hand in hers. "When someone is having a problem they tell the other. I realize this isn't the way you work. Just understand that I will always be there for you. You don't have to say anything, just let me hold you this time."  
  
She let go of his hand and moved onto the floor. She motioned him to come into her lap. "It won't hurt anything." He moved in front of her and cautiously leaned back.  
  
"I remember you would do this to me when ever I had a nightmare. You did this after I lost the baby. This always helped me feel better. It makes me realize that you will always be there for me, no matter what. I might not be as great as you, but you can always know that I will be there for you."  
  
He moved away from her then turned around. "Get up." She slowly moved from the floor and stood up. "Follow me." She followed him out of the room and down the stairs to his study. There he handed her some papers. "Here."  
  
She glanced at one. _"I came back to find a different smell on her. She was carrying a pup, but the next day she lost it. She lost it because of me; because I did not protect her. I fixed her, but she is still upset..."_  
  
She flipped and looked at another. _"She said she wanted to have another baby, as she calls them. This time nothing will happen to her or our pup...."_  
  
She continued to read the next entry. _"I smell the difference again. She is going to be happy as I am when she finds out, if not more. I am going to be a father. I am going to be a father. I cannot get that thought out of my head. I wonder if this is how my father felt..."_  
  
She looked up at him then flipped to the last entry. _"I let her down. I let someone harm her. This demon almost hurt our pup because I am weak. She took my hand and I felt him in her stomach. I have to be strong for him. I have to be strong for her. I have never felt this way. I have never been this weak."  
_  
She stopped reading. "You are not weak. You are in love with your wife and mate. You are in love with your child." The tears dropped from her eyes as she put down the papers and walked to him at the other end of the room. "Loving does not make you weak, it makes you stronger. You taught me how to be strong because you love me. I fought back because I love you and our son."  
  
He put his hand on her cheek and wiped the tear away. "Rin."  
  
"Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me," she said as he pulled her close.  
  
He kissed her starting from his mark to her lips. "Rin."  
  
oooooooooooooooo  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin as she pushed his leg to wake him up. She remembered falling asleep as he held her in his lap, but now she had to get out of it. "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes, my Rin."  
  
"I'm going to have the baby."  
  
"Huh?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm having the baby. NOW!" she screamed as she clenched his legs.  
  
Kagome ran into the study. "I heard a scream. Is everything all right?"  
  
"Rin is having the pup," said Sesshoumaru flatly.  
  
"I felt uncomfortable over night, but I thought it was just because I was sitting on the floor," she laughed and then clenched her hands on his legs. "This hurts a lot more than the other time."  
  
"Well, we have to get you upstairs," Kagome said as she took her hands from Sesshoumaru's legs. Rin slowly moved her legs underneath her and with the help of Kagome and Sesshoumaru she stood up.  
  
"Aaaahhh!" Her legs quickly buckled as the pain hit her, but Sesshoumaru hung onto her as well as Kagome and they kept her from falling. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay Rin. Now we need to make it to the room you are staying in," said Kagome as they walked to the stairs slowly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" cried Jaken.  
  
"Jaken!" growled Sesshoumaru. "Rin is going into labor! Do not bother me!"  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama," he pleaded.  
  
"Jaken!" he barked back as they made it up the stairs.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. It's fine. If you need to leave, go. I understand," said Rin biting back the pain.  
  
"I am not going to leave you!" he yelled.  
  
"At least see what Jaken wants. It could be important."  
  
"What is it Jaken!" he yelled as he helped Rin into the bed.  
  
"That monster of yours ate my shoe!"  
  
Rin could see his eyes change from worried amber to a furious red. He was about to chase after Jaken, but she grabbed onto his hand. "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"I will talk to you later, toad!" he roared as Jaken ran to safety.  
  
She squeezed his hand as hard as she could as the pain came back. "Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
He turned his attention to her and she saw the scared look in his face.  
  
She smiled. "Don't worry. He will be here before you know it." She closed her eyes.  
  
She heard Kagome say, "Sesshoumaru. You need..." as she drifted to sleep. She winced as the pain brought her back from her dream. Without opening her eyes she said, "I feel him coming. I feel him coming, Kagome."  
  
"Help me get her up and over the sheets," said Kagome to an unknown person.  
  
Rin opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha coming towards her with a rag over his nose. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"He's the only one I could find to help me," said Kagome.  
  
"What about Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"He's not going to help. He had a hard time standing here while you slept. I think he's in the study waiting for the baby to be born."  
  
"And don't think I want to be here," said Inuyasha as he helped her off the bed and over to the large, yet shallow basin.  
  
Rin screamed as she slowly pushed the baby out. After what seemed like forever to her she felt him leave her womb and she almost collapsed into Inuyasha. After the whole birthing process was completed she was carried back to bed by him.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she closed her eyes and started to doze off.  
  
"Do you want to see your boy?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I'm so tired. I think Sesshoumaru wants to see him first anyway," she said as she completely passed out. Rin felt eyes upon her so she opened hers and smiled. "I'm sorry. I was so tired."  
  
"That is all right, my Rin."  
  
"Is he everything you wanted him to be?"  
  
"He is and more," he said contently.  
  
"What did you name him?" she asked as she tried to sit up.  
  
"I wanted you to name him."  
  
"Can I see him?" He nodded his head once and walked out of the room.  
  
Rin sat on the bed as she waited for Sesshoumaru to come back. He came through the door with a small bundle in his arm. She smiled as he walked towards her and gave her the baby.  
She looked at him. He was sleeping as his mouth was moving as if he was eating something. His hands were curled into small balls and were lying on his chest. She smiled and remembered a name from long ago.  
  
"Tatsuki. I remember hearing that name when I was a child. Perhaps it was my father's or bother's. I want to name him Tatsuki," she said without looking up from the baby.  
  
"Are you happy with him?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked looking up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Look Rin," he said with concerned eyes.  
  
She looked back at Tatsuki. The small amount of silver hair he had flowed around his silver dog ears. She looked at Sesshoumaru and flashed her signature smile. "He's perfect." She moved towards the other side of the bed and patted where she sat a moment before. He sat down without taking his eyes off of her.  
  
"I never thought I would love a human and a hanyou this much," he said.  
  
She started to cry as she put her left hand on his cheek. "I never thought you would ever say something like that. Oh, how you have changed." She brought his face closer to his and gave him a long passionate kiss.  
  
She took her lips from his and brought them to his ear. "It's all right to cry," she whispered. She rested her cheek to his and felt a warm tear fall onto it. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"I want to learn to fight," said Rin a few days later at dinner.  
  
"Why?" asked Sesshoumaru as he looked at Rin who was holding their days old child.  
  
"I want to be able to protect Tatsuki and our home."  
  
"You do not need to. I will protect you," he said stoically.  
  
"What about when you are gone? You can't send Inuyasha here all the time," she said defiantly.  
  
"I felt like my whole world was crashing when Himitsu was trying to attack me. I don't want that to happen again."  
  
He sighed. "Nothing like that will happen again. I have sent for some of my people to protect you and my son."  
  
"But what happens if they can't stop it?" She looked at Tatsuki who was sleeping in her arms. "I have a child that needs my protection. I can't spend my days aimlessly picking flowers."  
  
"I have some of my trusted men coming, Rin!" he bellowed.  
  
"But why can't I learn to fight?! At least I can learn some self defense! Those men cannot be around me all the time!"  
  
"They will not be around you all the time, but they are demons. They can be by you faster than you can protect yourself," said Sesshoumaru, trying to calm down.  
  
"I don't understand?! I want to be stronger! Why won't you let me?! Is it because I'm a human? How will you treat our son?! Will he be the best? Or will you only let him train halfway because he's half human?!" exclaimed Rin, trying to keep her voice down for the sake of the sleeping child.  
  
"Rin! I will not let you train for something that should not happen! Our child is going to learn everything because he is an heir! You do not need to! That is final!!" He yelled as he slammed his hand on the table.  
Tatsuki wiggled in Rin's arms then started to cry. She moved him to her right shoulder.  
  
"Shhhhhh, Tatsuki. It's all right. Your father is just being a jerk." She looked at Sesshoumaru evilly. "He is very impressionable at this time. Do you want him to be afraid of you?"  
She stood up and walked out of the room. '_How can you be so nice to me one minute and then shut yourself down another? I thought you were changing. I guess I can't change someone like you.'_ She looked at Tatsuki who was cooing in her arms. _'I don't think I will ever understand you.'  
_  
She walked into the study and started to write a letter to Sango.

_My Dearest Sango,_

_Please come and teach me to protect myself. I realize this might be hard for you, but if you can, please come. Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't know about this. By the time you can come I will have hopefully worn him down. Please send a letter to me through the messenger._

_With Love, Rin._

She sealed the letter and walked to a servant.  
  
"Please take this to the messenger. Tell him to stay until the recipient gives him a letter in return. Thank you."  
  
"Yes, My Lady," bowed the servant. "I hope Tatsuki is well today."  
  
"He is. He likes to eat his fingers," laughed Rin as they looked at him putting his fingers in his mouth.  
  
"He's the cutest pup I've ever seen," said the servant. "Well, I better get this to the messenger."  
  
"Thank you," said Rin as she bowed her head. She smiled mischievously as the servant walked away. She looked at Tatsuki.  
  
"You are cute, my son," she whispered. "I can't wait until Sango can come and teach me. I want to protect you."  
  
"Lady Rin?"  
  
"Yes," said Rin as she turned around and looked up.  
  
The male dog demon bowed. "My name is Akito. I was sent by Sesshoumaru to protect you."  
  
"Oh. I see," commented Rin as her face started to harden. "Just stay out of my way."  
  
"Yes, My Lady," he said as he bowed and walked out of her sights.  
  
"I don't know why daddy doesn't let me protect you myself," said Rin. She put Tatsuki in his small wooden bed. "I know I alone can protect you. I don't know why he doesn't see that. Hiring these others..." She rolled her eyes. "It's stupid!" She looked at the mirror on her dressing table. "I hope you don't take offence to that, Akito."  
  
She turned to walk out of the room. "Sesshoumaru...sama...Lord!" Rin jumped. She looked into his eyes as their glare started to pierce through her. She looked down to get away from it.  
  
"I will not have you talk to our pup like that!" he growled.  
  
She walked away from him to the balcony doors. "He can't understand me."  
  
"Do not walk away from me!"  
  
She quickly turned around so that her hair whipped across her face. "Who said I was walking away?! I am running to you, but you continuously back away. This time I am running to you to let me become strong. Why can't I? Why can't I be more than that little girl that brought you the flowers? Am I only here to do that? I am not a little girl anymore. I have instincts too and those tell me that I have to protect everything I hold dear. I want to protect Tatsuki and I want to protect you!" She looked down slightly. "I know you will never need protecting, but that is what my instincts are calling for. I want to do anything I can so no one can destroy this family we have made."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked slowly to Rin as she looked back up and past him. "You have me to protect our home. That is all that is needed. I am not a powerful demon if I cannot protect those things dear to me."  
  
"What about when you are fighting? I will be here, alone."  
  
He stopped a few steps from her. "That is why I brought some of my men here to protect you."  
  
"What if something happens? What if they cannot protect us? Then it will be up to me. If I do not have any training they will win. If I know how to fight then we will live. If I had tried to get Kohaku to teach me then our son would still be alive. I would have been able to save him, but I didn't and now my baby will never become a beautiful boy or a handsome man. I don't want our son to die by the hands of some demon."  
  
They stood in silence for what seemed like hours until Sesshoumaru said, "I know you are not a child anymore, Rin, but you do not need to worry yourself with these things. I will be here or my men will. That is how it will be."  
  
Rin sighed as she turned her eyes from him to Tatsuki. "I understand, My Lord."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and walked out of the room as Rin turned to the balcony doors. She slid them open and walked out then quickly shut them so Tatsuki wouldn't be cold. The coldness hit her like stones. She held onto the railing and moved her head down and closed her eyes. _'I will not let you die, Tatsuki. I will never let another child of mine die because of my inept abilities to protect the ones I love. I will learn, Kohaku. I will become just as strong as you were.'  
_  
She looked up and out over the garden. The snow from a few days before had melted and the trees looked dead without their leaves. She turned and sat down, leaning on the railing as best she could. She brought her knees to her chest so she could hug her legs and placed her head on her knees as she closed her eyes once again.  
  
Her deep thoughts were broken as the door was violently slid open.  
  
"Woman! Your ungrateful child is crying!"  
  
She looked up. "I am not 'woman' anymore. I shall be called Lady Rin and my child is not ungrateful!" She grabbed Jaken by his arm and pulled him close. "You need to know who you are talking to and treat me with more respect. I didn't appreciate you interrupting me and my husband to tell us about your damn shoe."  
  
She let him go and stood up to walk to Tatsuki. "Ever disrespect me like that again and I will have your head!"  
  
"Wait 'til I tell Sesshoumaru-sa-" announced Jaken.  
  
"He doesn't care about you! What you have to say to him about this conversation means nothing to him," said Rin as she picked the baby up. She winced as she placed the baby on her left shoulder and wondered why she didn't have Sesshoumaru use Tenseiga to fix her. "Why don't you leave me and Tatsuki alone if all you are going to do is annoy us."  
  
Jaken looked at her in curiosity and slowly walked out.  
  
"What is so strange about me being angry?" she said softly to herself.  
  
"Maybe it's because Lady Rin is always seen as content and happy with life," spoke up Akito as he walked from the shadows in the corner of the room opposite from her.  
  
"What is there to be happy about when your husband, or mate, won't let you protect anything but flowers." She looked at him and smiled half heartedly. "I'm sorry. I should not be telling you my problems."  
  
"That is all right, my Lady. If you don't tell me then who will you tell? It's not right to keep them in you like that," he said with a smile.  
  
"You sound like my sister-in-law's husband. Well, she used to be," she said as she brought Tatsuki down to cradle him in her arms.  
  
He chuckled. "Sounds like quite a man."  
  
"Yeah, you can say that." Rin smiled at the thought of Miroku. "Thank you for listening, though." She bowed her head.  
  
"It is my pleasure. Please, if you need to talk, know that I will always be here," Akito said as he bowed also.  
  
"I might do that. I have made some friends here, but I haven't met anyone who really let me talk." She walked to the door of the room.  
  
"I can teach you some self defense. When you get better, of course," said Akito behind her.  
  
"Sure. I would like that. Let's keep it a secret, all right?" she said, not turning around.  
  
"That's fine."  
  
A huge smile appeared on her face. "Thank you again, Akito."  
  
"You are welcome, my Lady."  
  
Rin walked from the study and towards the kitchen to find a servant to take her new letter to Sango explaining that she had found someone here to teach her. _'Akito. I'm so glad he came here. Things might have become worst if he wasn't here. The gods sure are mysterious.'_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

A month later Rin was playing with Tatsuki on the floor of the great room.  
  
"The trees are starting to awaken. The flowers are starting to come alive. I can't wait to walk through the garden with you."  
  
Tatsuki cooed with delight as if he knew what she was saying.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the room with a solemn look on his face. "Everything is ready for me to go. I will be back within a month. The four lords are meeting. That is all this is. I do not expect any delays."  
  
Rin stood up and walked to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Hurry back, Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
They stood together for a couple of minutes watching Tatsuki. He moved his arms and legs around. One of his hands caught his ear and he pulled on it, causing him to be startled.  
  
Rin walked to him, "Oh, you're fine. That's your ear. This is mommy's ear. And daddy has an ear too." She tickled his stomach and he started to laugh and blow bubbles.  
  
"I am going to be leaving now," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rin nodded at him and then looked back at the baby. She felt him stare at her for a moment and then heard him walk out of the room. She looked up to where he was standing. "Goodbye, my love."

"How is your hand?" asked Akito as Rin walked to the dinning room for lunch.  
  
"It's fine. It's just a little sore, but I think I'm ready to train now. Can we start this afternoon?"  
  
"Yes we can," smiled Akito.  
  
"I will put Tatsuki down for a nap and then meet you by the door to the garden."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Rin ate lunch quickly and put the baby in his small bed and changed into some clothes more suitable to training. She walked to her mirror and looked at her dark green hakama and same colored haori. She laughed thinking she looked stupid in clothes two sizes too big. _'Oh well!'_ She pulled her hair back with a ribbon lying on the table and walked silently out of the bedroom.  
  
When Akito saw her he laughed. "We need to get you clothes that fit you."  
  
"I will make some starting tonight. This is the only thing I could find right now. It is Sesshoumaru's old outfit." She paused. "I mean Lord Sesshoumaru. He doesn't like it when I call him Sesshoumaru to anyone but him."  
  
"He's not here and I won't tell," said Akito with a wink.  
  
"Thanks," said Rin as her cheeks reddened.  
  
"Shall we start?" he asked as he opened the door.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rin walked out and into the garden. The day had become warm, but not too warm. Some of the flowers were starting to open as others were still waiting for warmer weather. Most of the trees started to become full and luscious.  
  
"How about here?" asked Akito pointing to a large open area that was almost completely canvassed by a tree.  
  
"Um...I...," stuttered Rin.  
  
"We can pick another place, but this one looks like it might be harder to find once everything starts to grow again." 

"It is," smiled Rin. "This is Sesshoumaru and mine's special place. No one ever finds us here."

"We can find another spot then," said Akito as he turned away.

"No! No. We can do it here. This will be the best spot anyway," said Rin walking back into the clearing.

"Well then, let's start with the basics," said Akito as he gave her a dagger still in its cover.

"This is your dagger now. I will show you how to use this. It has brought me luck and it shall bring you luck to you and yours."

Rin motioned to give it back to him. "Then you should keep it. I can always get one of my own. I don't want you do give up something because of me."

"Nonsense! I am giving it to you as a present from me," said Akito as he pushed her hands back to her.

Rin bowed her head. "Thank you very much."

Akito bowed back. "You're welcome. Now, on with the first lesson!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You are really catching on faster than I thought," said Akito three weeks after Rin started her training with him.

"Thank you. I learn quickly. You have to when you live with Sesshoumaru," said Rin as she smiled.

"All right! This technique will be a hard one. Let me get behind you and help you through it." Akito moved from in front of Rin to behind her and grabbed her right arm that held the dagger. Rin blushed once again from his touch as she did every time he was close.

"You thrust your arm forward, step with your left, move your left elbow up like this, and move your body to the side of the other person and move the dagger through like this," said Akito as he slowly went through the motions with Rin. "Let's do it again."

They went through the move again as Rin remembered each part of it.

"Now you try it by yourself," he said as he took a couple steps back and leaned on the tree.

Rin went through the motions as though he was standing right behind her. Akito then stepped in as an attacker and they went through it a couple of times without the dagger.

"You've really got the hang of that, Rin." He paused slightly. "I mean, Lady Rin."

"That's all right. You can call me Rin. I see you as a friend more than my bodyguard. The only one I really like calling me Lady is Jaken and it's only because I know he hates it so much."

"I see that," laughed Akito. "Now let's cool down and we will be through for today."

"Eat dinner with me today. I am lonely in that big dinning hall. It's nice to have someone to talk to at dinner." Rin smiled as she sat down in a meditative pose.

"I don't know if that is the proper thing to do," he said, sitting down beside her in the same pose.

"I don't care. Eat with me. It will be fine," smiled Rin.

"I will," agreed Akito.

"Good."

After they cooled down Rin went to her bedroom to change into her robe to go to the bathhouse. She picked up Tatsuki and wrapped him into a blanket to take him to the bathhouse with her.

"The water's perfect," said Rin to Tatsuki as she stepped into the large tub. "Not too hot for you and not too cold for me."

The baby just made incoherent babble for an answer.

"Daddy's coming home in a week! I bet you can't wait for him! You can show him all the things you've learned!"

The child splashed at the water as Rin poured water over her and him.

"Just don't tell daddy what I've been doing while he's been gone. He'll have a fit and we don't want that, do we?"

Rin stood up and out of the water. She laid the baby on the blanket as she squeezed the water out of her hair. She picked him and the blanket up after she put her robe on and she looked at Tatsuki's face. There was a small purple mark starting at where his ears met with his face on the left side of his face.

"You are looking more like your father each day," she said as she looked at the mark starting on the right side of his face as well.

She opened the door to the bathhouse.

"AAAHHHH!!" Rin screamed.

"Rin. It's me, Akito. I decided that if I was going to eat with you tonight I should be clean."

Rin's heart started to calm down as she comforted Tatsuki, who was startled by her scream.

"You are just like Kohaku. He did that to me all the time. I think it was his favorite thing to do to me," laughed Rin.

"You talk a lot about this man. Was he your brother?"

"He was my husband. He was killed while on the job."

"What did he do?" asked Akito as he walked to a tub.

"He was a demon exterminator. He helped villages that were being terrorized by evil demons. He did it with his sister and sometimes Sesshoumaru's half brother. One day he came back just to say goodbye to me and our child."

"You had another child?"

"Yes. I named him Kohaku in honor of his father he never met. He was killed by a demon also."

"You've had a hard life by anyone's standards, my Lady. I am sorry for all of your losses and I hope with my training nothing like that happens again to you." He walked closer to Rin.

"I know that with your training nothing bad will happen to me or my child. You have taught so much and I hope to learn much more. I thank you from the bottom of my heart," said Rin as she bashfully turned her head away.

Akito took her chin and raised it to him. "You are a Lady. You should never turn your head from the likes of me."

"But I will always be in your debt." She closed her eyes.

"Open them. There is no debt. I am happy to be teaching a woman as lovely and as strong as you are."

Rin smiled. "I'm not that strong."

"You are the strongest human I know," said Akito softly as he leaned in and kissed her.

Rin pulled away as she blushed. "Akito."

"I'm sorry, my Lady. I was out of line," he said moving away from her. "I will not come to dinner."

"No. Please come. It was as much my fault as it was yours. You are my friend. I want you to come to dinner with Tatsuki and me. I'm sure it will be ready soon, so hurry up," said Rin with a smile.

"You are too kind," said Akito as he turned around.

"I am not," whispered Rin as she shut the door.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Say 'Look what I can do daddy!'" exclaimed Rin as she watched Tatsuki with Sesshoumaru.

Tatsuki turned over from his back to his stomach and looked with amazement at the small toy just out of his grasps.

"Isn't that wonderful Sesshoumaru?!"

"He rolled over," he said flatly.

"That is a wonderful thing! And look at this," she picked up the child and handed him to Sesshoumaru.

He took him as Rin said, "Look at his cheeks. They have markings. They are coming in more and more each day. These are the only ones I've seen. I guess they are the only ones that he's going to have. They are just like yours. He's looking more and more like you each day."

"He will never look like me," he said.

"Sess...Sesshoumaru." Rin took the baby from his arm and walked away. "No he won't. He will have compassion. I think I know you and then you do something like this."

"Rin," he said trying to apologize.

She stopped. "I am going to put him down for a nap and then I'm going to the garden. It is a nice day, there is no need stay in here."

After she got Tatsuki to settle down and sleep she kissed his cheek and changed into her training clothes which looked like Sango's exterminating outfit without the armor pads. She then put her usual clothes on so she didn't seem suspicious. She walked to the place they picked out to train and took them off.

"Let's start with some stretches. You are becoming more limber, but there is some ways to go," said Akito.

"I don't want to stretch. I want to fight," she said as her grip on the dagger became stronger. She took it out of its cover and tossed it to the air and caught it on the handle.

She did this numerous times before Akito stepped in and caught it before she could.

"Don't think I won't get that back," said Rin as she started to get ready to fight.

"I'm counting on it. Let's see how much you've learned this month," said Akito.

They sparred off of one another until Rin moved to the ground and made Akito fall in front of her. He turned around and she moved to get the dagger. Once she had it she put it to his neck as she lied on top of his securing his arms and legs the best she could.

"I see you have learned well," he said trying to catch his breath.

"I have learned from the best," Rin said as her chest moved up and down almost in rhythm with his.

She stood up and held out his hand to him. "Thanks for letting me relieve a little anger." She winked. "And for letting me win."

"I didn't let you win," he said grabbing onto it and standing up.

"I'm sure you didn't," she said smiling. She walked to the tree and leaned on it. "So how was I?"

"You have learned everything as well as I could have hoped. The only thing you need to work on is your agility and flexibility and that is where the stretches come in."

"All right! You've made your point."

Akito walked over to Rin. "Is it going to be all right training here now that he's back?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about him. He's being the same as always. He hardly comes to the garden. That's my area." She looked out of the corner of her eyes. When she looked back Akito was standing in front of her. "Akito."

"Are you sure? He might surprise you."

"He'll never surprise me. He's the same as he was five years ago and he's the same now. The only difference is..."

"Is what?"

"Is that I'm the mother to the heir of future Lord of the Western Lands."

She looked down at her feet and put the dagger back into the leather cover and walked back to her kimono lying on the ground. "I think we are finished today."

"I understand," said Akito. Rin felt him place a hand on her shoulder. "You are better than that."

She turned around and looked into his brown eyes that matched his brown hair which was pulled back into a low pony tail that made his hair flow like a stream down his back. "You are too kind." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and then turned to put her kimono back on.

Akito pulled her back around and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Rin melted into his arms that wrapped around her back until her mind pulled her back to reality. _'I can't do this. He's not my husband. I've never cheated on him before. I shouldn't cheat on him now. I have to leave.' _

He let go of her and she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Rin turned around and picked up her kimono and put it back on the best she could. She looked back at Akito with questioning eyes then walked out of the place that she now shared with two men.

* * *

I hope ya'll liked this chapter and have no fear the other one is on it's way. It will be posted by the end of the week, hopefully (or at least on Sunday). 

Sorry again and thank you all for the nice reviews....


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru, but I do own Akito...hehe...

The Strength of Love

Thank you Citrus-luvr, HikoCassidy, essis, and Tiger5913!!! I hope I'm not disappointing any of ya'll!!

ON WITH THE STORY....

* * *

"Rin," said Sesshoumaru as he opened the door to the bathhouse. 

"Yes, Sesshoumaru," she said hoping he would leave.

She heard his feet walk behind her and around and into the water. Rin opened her eyes slowly. _'I don't want to talk to you. I've done something wrong. I've hurt you and you don't know it yet.'_

Sesshoumaru leaned over and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I think he looks a lot like my father."

"Huh?"

"Tatsuki. He looks more like my father than me," he said.

Rin's mouth slowly formed a smile. "I wish I could have met him. I bet he was just like you."

"He was not. He was better than me. One day I hope to become half the man he was," said Sesshoumaru as his eyes wandered away from Rin.

"I wonder why our son has marks and Inuyasha doesn't," pondered Rin, trying to change the subject.

"I do not know. I hope this does not hurt him later in life."

"I'm sure it will only make him stronger," said Rin smiling again.

She moved to sit beside him and rested her head on his left shoulder. He moved his hand to caress her cheek.

"I'm sorry, my Lord."

"For what, my Rin?"

She lifted her head and moved in front of him. "For things." She moved her hands to his cheeks and moved him towards her for a kiss.

Sesshoumaru leaned in and moved her closer to him. As strong as she had become this past month, her legs started to buckle as the kiss continued.

'_This is right,'_ she thought as they walked out of the bathhouse and into her old room to spend time together without disturbing the sleeping child.

She opened her eyes as she heard knocking on the door. She moved her head from Sesshoumaru's chest and looked up at him. His eyes were closed in obvious attempts to rid himself of the noise.

"Go away," she whispered loudly.

"The child!" replied a squawk.

"Get the maid! We are busy! Otherwise he will quiet down soon. He's not ready to get up yet."

"But the noise."

"Go away Jaken!" she said a little louder to show her annoyance.

"But my Lady..."

"Jaken. Do as she said," spoke up Sesshoumaru.

Rin waited for Jaken to say something more, but it never came. She looked back at her mate. "How can you do that? He'll listen to anything you say. If you tell him to jump off a cliff he would!"

"He knows I mean business. He's learned," said Sesshoumaru as he took his arm from around Rin to put it behind his head.

Rin sat up beside him. "I suppose he has." She laughed. "I suppose he has." She put her arms on either side of his body and leaned down to kiss him on his crescent mark.

"You seem stronger, Rin."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"I hadn't noticed," she lied.

She moved off the bed and put on her robe. "I guess I should check on Tatsuki anyway."

He stood up and followed her into their room.

"Mommy and Daddy are here," said Rin as picked up Tatsuki. She handed him to Sesshoumaru. "He wants you."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell. He wants to know who you are. You haven't been here for a while."

Sesshoumaru held him in his arm as Rin looked on, smiling.

'_He is my son. He is my mate. We are a family. They are my family. This is right. Akito is a friend. He is not right. Sesshoumaru is mine. I will do nothing to hurt him any longer.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was setting after a long day in August. Rin walked from the garden carrying the flowers that she pruned. She walked up to the bedroom and put them in the vase then she breathed in their sent.

"Are we going to train tomorrow?" asked Akito who was standing close behind her.

"Yes," said Rin, not taking her eyes off of the flowers.

"Then I will see you tomorrow," he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes."

She heard his footsteps walk back outside of the room as she continued to look at the white flowers with specks of red and a golden center.

"My Lady, dinner is ready," said a servant.

"Thank you," she said and she walked to the bed where Tatsuki was sleeping surrounded by pillows and blankets that prevented him from falling off.

"It's time to eat, my son," she said as she picked him up. His maroon colored markings on his cheeks grew to the length of Sesshoumaru's in his short life.

"You look more and more like your father," she said as she kissed his forehead after brushing his white bangs from his face.

She walked into the dinning room and saw Sesshoumaru patiently waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late. I was marveling on how our son looks so much like you," she smiled.

"And my father," he said as his eyes softened.

Rin sat down with Tatsuki on her lap. He started to babble as Rin fed him some of the broth of the soup.

"There is something I need to talk to you about after dinner," said Sesshoumaru after the main course was set in front of them.

"Are you leaving again?" she asked with curiosity.

"We will discuss this in my study after dinner," he said sternly.

"All right."

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. Rin didn't know what to say to him. _'The past six months have been terrible._ _I feel like I'm keeping a huge secret from him. I want to tell him, but he wouldn't let me in the first place. And there is that time...'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Akito lied on top of Rin after they had sparred and Rin unsuccessfully tried to win. Their chests were heaving as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I like sparring on these days," said Rin.

"So do I," he said with a smile. "You are a tougher opponent on these days."

"I am always a tough opponent," laughed Rin.

"Yes," he said as his eyes looked at her. She looked away from him. "You are beautiful."

Rin moved out from under him and sat up. "Um, thank you."

"Does he ever say that to you?" asked Akito.

Rin looked at him. "Sometimes. It's been less and less as the days go on. He doesn't show me himself like he used to. I wish he would. It's been..." Rin blushed at the thought of what she was about to tell Akito.

"What?"

"Don't make me say anymore. It's embarrassing," she said, looking at the ground.

"It's only embarrassing if you think it is. I like hearing things about you and I don't mind if you want to open up to me."

"It's just that it's been almost four months since he's...he's touched me. I reach out to him, but he pulls away. He hasn't even slept in our room for a month now. I must not be who he wants anymore. I've done my part."

Rin felt his hand move from her cheek to her chin and he moved her head so she stared directly into his eyes. "Don't talk that way. You are too beautiful to be sad. I like you when you smile."

He moved in and she did also. They kissed as he pushed her back onto the ground. Rin moved her hands through his hair. He took the ribbon from her hair and let her hair move around them in the breeze.

He sat back up and started to take off his haori. Rin looked at his exposed chest and then looked away. She quickly moved away from him and to her kimono.

"Rin!" called Akito.

"I can't! I...I...This is wrong. I lo...lo...There's Sesshoumaru."

Rin ran out from the garden and straight to the bathhouse. She took off her clothes and went into the water trying to get rid of the smell that might be on her. _'I can't let him smell me. He'll know. I can't let him know. I shouldn't have gone against him. I...'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'That was a few days ago,'_ she thought as she walked behind Sesshoumaru to the study. _'I hope he didn't find the clothes. I had them washed as soon as they could. I don't want him to ever find out.'_

"Rin," he paused as she put Tatsuki on the floor so he could crawl around. "I am going to patrol the borders. Do you and Tatsuki want to come?"

"I don't think that is a good idea. Tatsuki is still young and we would be slowing you down. Maybe in a year or two," said Rin as she kept one eye on the baby and one eye on Sesshoumaru. "You should spend time with your son before you go, though. It will probably take you a couple of months and I don't want him to forget about you. I will leave you two alone." She walked past him and she felt him grab onto her shoulder.

"Rin."

"Spend time with him. He misses you," she said as she stood waiting for him to let go of her shoulder. "You have to let go of me to play with him."

He let go of Rin's shoulder, but she felt his arm move around her waist. It startled her to feel him touch her there so she quickly turned around moving her right elbow into his face. Her left knee then went into his stomach and he doubled over.

"Sesshoumaru!! I'm sorry!! I don't know what came over me! I'm so-" she said trying to help him up.

"Rin!" he yelled standing back up.

"Yes, my Lord," she said looking down at the floor.

"Look at me!"

She looked up as her chest moved up and down in terror of his words and actions to come.

"Where did you learn that?!"

"I just picked it up?"

"Who is teaching you?!"

"No one! I just picked it up from something." She looked away knowing it was futile to keep something like this from him.

He moved his hand to grab tightly onto her arm. She looked up and into his changing eyes. "I told you I didn't want you to learn!"

His claws started to dig into her arm and all the training she received left her thoughts. Then the picture of the dagger popped into her head. She pulled it from her obi that closed her kimono and moved it to his throat.

"Let go of me," she said, almost growling.

"I will let go when you tell me who taught you."

The baby started to cry as he picked up what was going on between his parents.

"I needed to learn. I needed to protect Tatsuki. I needed to protect our home."

"I already told you what I thought about it. I do not like it when my people go against me."

"I am not just one of your people. I am your mate."

"You are just the mother to the heir," he yelled as he let go of Rin and pushed her into the bookcase behind her.

She let out a yell as she hit it and Tatsuki screamed.

"My Lady!" yelled Akito as he burst into the room.

"You are the one!" growled Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled as she stood up. "He is not the one!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru," said Akito as he bowed.

Sesshoumaru hit Akito while he was bowing and the force made him fall back through the wall.

"Sesshoumaru! You may be angry with me, but that does not mean you can hit one of your men!" Rin ran over to him to try to hold him back from hurting Akito again. She knew her small body would be no match for him, but she had to try. He moved his elbow and easily threw her off. She got up and walked to Tatsuki who was still screaming. She picked him up and walked to Sesshoumaru.

"You wouldn't hit me now. Not while I have your heir in my hands." She paused. "I asked him to teach me after we became friends. We have been secretly training in the afternoons. Don't be mad at him. Please, be angry with me."

She paused once again as she saw Akito slowly get up. She watched him walk towards the door and she walked towards him to block what ever Sesshoumaru had planned for him.

"Take Tatsuki and patrol your borders. He is your son." She kissed Tatsuki's forehead and handed him over to Sesshoumaru. He took the baby and Rin turned around and took Akito's hand. "I will find someone to look at you. I am sorry for Lord Sesshoumaru's actions."

She walked out of the room with Akito as she heard a growl escape from Sesshoumaru. Tatsuki started to cry and Jaken scuttled out of a corner he was hiding in.

"Take him," she heard Sesshoumaru say.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she heard Jaken squawk in surprise.

"Take him!"

"I am truly sorry for any trouble I have caused between the two of you," said Akito.

Rin focused her attention to him. "It is not your fault. Love is not enough. I thought he was treating me like a child and not like the adult that I am. I was wrong. I am still a child because I thought that everything would be fine between us. I really thought he loved me as much as I loved him. I now see differently. He marked me because he was telling everyone that I was his. I was his property, not his equal. I am going to leave. I don't feel like being other people's property."

"Where are you going to go? What about your son?" asked Akito as they made it to the door of the dinning room.

"I don't know. I won't be accepted anywhere, will I? My son will be fine here. Sesshoumaru won't hurt him, unless..." She motioned to the table.

"Unless he finds someone else to give him a full demon heir," said Akito understanding Rin.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"Not really. I'm just a little sore."

"That's good," she said trying to crack a small smile, but the only thing that came from her was a tear. "I'm glad he didn't hurt you. I just hope he doesn't hurt Tatsuki."

"Come here," Akito said.

Rin sat down and moved into his arms and started to cry. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you into this mess. I...I...I love Sesshoumaru with all my heart. I wish he would tell me. Once he let me see his journal." She smiled. "Yeah, he keeps a journal. I read some things he was thinking. I felt closer to him at that moment than any other time. I've been with him since I've been young, but I still have no idea what he is thinking. He won't tell me anything anymore. He won't even hold me anymore. I just want him to hold me like this. The last time he held me it was because he wanted to, not me." She paused to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I just feel...I feel like I can say anything to you."

She backed away from his embrace and looked into his eyes. "Those eyes are so loving. They look like Sesshoumaru's when he still loved me."

"I am sorry, Rin," Akito said wiping away the last of her tears. He leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss she didn't want to leave from.

"Rin?!" yelled Sesshoumaru.

Rin moved away from Akito and turned to face an angry Sesshoumaru. His eyes were a deep red and his breathing was erratic. He moved from her and to Akito. He grabbed onto him and threw him across the room.

"Sesshoumaru!!" she screamed. She saw Jaken in the doorway holding Tatsuki. "Get him out of here, Jaken!" But the toad didn't move. "NOW!!"

She turned around to see Sesshoumaru holding Akito up by the neck.

"I'm not sorry, Rin. I'm glad I met you. I love you, Rin," he gurgled before Sesshoumaru squeezed his neck, crushing it instantly.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!" Rin screamed as she ran to Akito's body on the floor.

Sesshoumaru moved his arm across, backhanding her to ground before she got Akito. "You brought this on yourself! It is your fault he is dead!"

She sat there for a moment with her hands over her mouth and nose. She stood up slowly and looked him straight into his eyes. She uncovered her mouth and saw that there was blood on her hands.

"Yes, I guess it is. It is my fault he loved me the way you used to do. I don't know what happened to you. You were never the same after you returned from that meeting. I don't understand? Is there something that you want to tell me? I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I am human. I'm supposed to be the bad one, right? I guess I was weak. I needed someone to hold me like you used to do." She closed her eyes waiting for Sesshoumaru to say something. When she heard nothing coming she opened them again. His red eyes calmed into its normal gold. "Release me from my hell, please. Release me!!"

"This is your hell, Rin?" he asked calmly.

"It is now. You have killed my friend. I love you. Wait, I loved you. No, that's not right. I still love you and I always will. Like I said, I am human so that makes me weak. I'm sorry if you ever loved me. I did not mean to bring you any heartache. I should leave you. It was my fault so I should go." Her eyes went from him to the table. "All I ask is that you do not hurt Tatsuki." She turned around to go to the kitchen to get some water to wash her face off.

"Rin."

She stopped, but stayed facing the door to the kitchen.

"I will never hurt our son." he said softly.

"Your son. Tell him I love him everyday." The tears welled in her eyes as she tried to say more. "I wish you luck in everything. I'm sorry I brought you so much trouble."

"You cannot leave. It was..." he said.

"I have to. I brought you too much pain and disgraced your name. All I ever wanted was to be yours and I blew it. Even though this is just a word, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain because I was too weak."

She slid open the door and walked into the kitchen. Her tears came as she slid the door closed and fell to her knees and cried.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After cleaning up and spending the rest of the night in the garden looking at the stars she walked into the empty bedroom. She looked at the flowers as their scent rushed through her nose. She walked to the vase they were in and picked them up. She walked out and onto the balcony and threw them over.

"I do not need these anymore," she said as she watched them fall gracefully to the ground.

Rin walked back into the room and was startled to see Sesshoumaru there holding Tatsuki.

He looked at her with stern eyes. "I believe he wants you."

She took him from Sesshoumaru. "How are you Tatsuki? You look so sad. You need to cheer up," she said as she tickled Tatsuki's stomach.

He laughed as he said, "Mama..."

Rin smiled and looked up at Sesshoumaru, but her smile quickly faded.

"Can you say Daddy? I'm sure he would love that," she said as she felt her heart beat with pain. She closed her eyes and let some of her tears fall.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru," she said. "I am leaving now. I'm sorry that I still love you."

She opened them and looked at Tatsuki. "Mama's going to leave for a bit. Stay out of trouble for Daddy."

She looked at Sesshoumaru as she walked closer to him. She let Tatsuki grab onto his haori and she kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Tatsuki. I will always love you."

She walked out of the bedroom door and to the main door. _'Goodbye.'_ She opened the door to the palace and walked out. She looked at the clear blue sky as more tears fell from her face.

* * *

Since I posted this today, I'm going to probably have another one out by this weekend. I hope ya'll still like this story. Well, I better go and write more!! Thanks again!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru...-pouts-

The Strength of Love  
  
I'm sorry I lied. I meant to have this out earlier, sorry!!! Thank you to essis, Citrus-luvr, Tiger5913, Angel64, and AnimeFan, and also sam777. (thanks Angel64 for the anonymous thing...i thought i was allowing it, but i guess not...)

* * *

She walked slowly down the road in her kimonos that showed she was a noble. Rin's head was down and looked at the ground as she walked.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be with Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh, Kohaku. I've messed up. I hurt him by liking another. I left. I left the son we had. I left the life we had. I wish you were still alive."

She looked up to see his figure standing in front of her. "I love you so much. I never thought about another man when I was with you, except Sesshoumaru. Why is it when I had him I thought about this man?"

"I don't know, Rin. Did you think you could change him?"

"Yes, but I can't. He killed the other man in front of me. This man told me he loved me right before he died. Why did he love me? Why did I..."

She watched Kohaku's body fade away. "Kohaku?!"

"You are too beautiful to be sad. I love it when you smile. Go back." She heard his voice say.

"Akito said that to me," she said to the air as she sat down on a stump. She took out the dagger that he gave her. _'I'm sorry I killed you, Akito.'_

"Look at what we have here boys," she heard a gruff voice in front of her say.

She looked up as she put the dagger back in her obi to see three boar demons.

"Stand up," said the one in front.

Rin stood up. "What do you want? I have nothing of value on me."

"You are valuable enough," he said.

"I am not valuable," she said softly.

He pulled her close. "You will be my...Sesshoumaru."

The two other boar demons behind him spoke up. "What? Sesshoumaru? What does he have to do with this human?"

"His scent is all over her. I bet he will want her back...for a price, of course," laughed the leader.

"I think you're mistaken. I am no longer with Sesshoumaru," she continued in her soft tone.

"Why would I believe that?" he asked, getting closer to Rin.

"I don't know. I do know that I have a silver bracelet on. It is worth quite a bit of money. I can give you that."

"No. I want you," he said breathing the air around her as his mouth formed a sadistic smile. He grabbed her by the arm and she jerked towards him as he pulled her forward.

Rin took her other hand and placed it on the dagger in her obi. She pulled it out and threw it around so it would be a good position for her to use it. She brought the dagger to his arm that held her and ran it across slowly allowing his blood to bubble out.

He let go of her with a grunt and she ran down the path away from them and away from Sesshoumaru.

"Come back here, bitch!" she heard him yell, but Rin didn't look back. She heard them stampeding towards her and realized they would catch up in no time. She tried to pick up the pace, but instead she tripped on her excessively long kimono. She was about to crawl back onto her feet when she heard him.

"You shouldn't have done that," he snorted. "You are _mine_ now."

Rin turned around to see him raise his arm and the last thing she remembered was the feeling of his fist to her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Uhhhhh...." Rin groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around, but only one eye let her see where she was.

She saw the leader of the boar demons on the opposite side of a small hut. He was a big man with ash brown hair. She shuddered at the sight of his upper body as he turned around.

"Get used to this. I love to walk around my hut like this," he snorted.

"Why do _I_ have to see it?" she asked as she pulled herself up, noticing she was on his bed and two of her three kimonos were beside her. "What did you do to me?"

"First of all, I haven't done anything to you, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't let you enjoy it also. Secondly, you are mine now. You are going to be mated to Wataru, the Leader of the Boar Demons!"

"I'm already mated," she said coldly.

"There are ways around that. Besides, you said you weren't with him anymore."

"I want to leave."

"You do? Heh! You belong to me now," Wataru said with a smirk. He walked closer to Rin as she scooted away. "So there's no way you are going to leave. Here eat something. You need your strength."

"For what?" she asked, taking the bowl.

"For later," he winked.

Rin took a deep breath and threw the bowl in his face, sending the hot stew down his chest. She stood up and ran out of the hut and quickly looked for a way out.

"STOP HER!!" she heard Wataru shout.

She turned to her left and ran as fast a she could to get away from the small group of boar demons that started to chase after her.

_'I have to make it to the trees,'_ she thought looking in front of her at the darkness of the forest.

"You ain't gettin' too far missie," laughed a demon as he tackled her to the ground.

"Get the hell off of me!" she yelled punching him as hard as she could while kicking her legs. She took her free hands and push her thumbs into his eye sockets, a technique taught to her by Akito. He screamed and let go of her and she quickly sprang to her feet as she turned around.

"Umph," she voiced as she ran into a large, exposed stomach.

"Running away before the fun?" asked Wataru.

"I was going to get a bath?" she said as she smiled sheepishly.

"Heh! Come with me. Tonight's the night. You will make a fine mother to my children," he said picking her up by her long black hair.

She gritted her teeth from the pain as he brought her up to her feet. He held her by her hair as they walked beside each other back to the hut. As soon as they walked inside he threw her down on his futon.

"Undress," he said commandingly.

"What?"

"I said undress," he repeated.

"I don't want to," she said as her eyes turned into angry slits.

He raised his hand and swung it rapidly at her head so it made contact with the already swollen left eye. "I said undress!"

She held onto the left side of her face. "No. Rin undresses for no one."

"Rin. That's your name? Dainty, like you," he said grabbing her left arm from her face and moving onto the ground as he slowly moved to straddle her hips. He pulled the other arm from her lap and put it on the other side of her. Wataru sat back a little, almost resting his body on her thighs, as he took his hands from her arms.

"You better be a good girl and do as I say," he said condescendingly as he took off the small brown cloth that covered his lower half.

"What if I don't?" Rin asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"You shouldn't worry your pretty little head about that. Now, take it off."

Rin didn't move her hands from the position above her head. Instead she moved her head to the right and looked at the door. She saw the two other boar demons she met earlier that day.

"What are they doing here?"

He pulled the kimono open to expose her chest to him. "What does it look like?"

"They are going...to watch...watch us...watch you...me?" she stumbled as she felt a breeze from the evening air.

"What's so wrong about that?" he asked as he came close to her ear. "You won't even know they're there." He kissed her cheek and moved down to her lips. He brought his hand and moved it underneath her chin so she looked at him. His lips came in contact with hers as he opened the rest of her kimono.

Rin squeezed her eyes as she felt him. Tiny tears formed and rolled down the side of her head as he started to become more enthralled in her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin opened her eyes the next morning as she lied naked on her right side with Wataru next to her. She moved to sit up and a sharp pain radiated from the mark Sesshoumaru had given her.

_'He took him away from me,_' she thought as she brought her kimono around her and softly touched her right shoulder. _'He took away the mark my Sesshoumaru gave to me.'_ She closed her eyes. _'Tatsuki.'_

"Not thinking about running away again," laughed Wataru as he brought his hands to her shoulders.

Rin winced at the pain as he brushed her left shoulder.

"He's gone now. I took him away from you. You are _mine_ now."

She heard him stand up and put on some clothing. "I...I want clean myself."

"Fine. Gaku!"

"Yes, Wataru?" said a demon that looked almost like Wataru except for a smaller gut.

"Take Rin to the river. She wished to be clean."

"Sir?" he asked.

"Do it! Keep a good eye on her. She's feisty," he said with the same lustful look as the night before.

Rin stood up after putting the kimono around her and tying it up with the obi. She threw the other two kimonos over her arm and walked to the door, where Gaku was waiting for her.

"Later, my woman," Wataru chuckled.

Once the pair had made it to the river, Rin put the kimonos on the ground.

"Can you look away? I need to get into the river now."

Gaku slowly turned around. "Don't try anything funny. I have eyes in the back of my head."

Rin looked at the ground for something she could use as a weapon. She saw a pointy rock close by the river. She, as silent as she could, walked behind him. Rin slowly raised the makeshift weapon and struck the back of his head with all her might.

Gaku let out a small moan as he fell onto the small patch of grass that surrounded him. Rin swiftly snuck into the woods on the right side of her and ran as fast and as deep as she could.

After a few minutes of running she came to a road. She frantically looked around to figure out where she was. She saw a man to her right and walked up to him as slow as she could possibly manage.

"Sir? I...I was wondering if you can tell me how to get a small village where a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha lives."

The man looked at Rin in shock. "What happened to you, young lady?"

"Please tell me. I need to know. I need to find Inuyasha," she said pleading with the man who looked to be in his mid thirties.

"Look, miss. I can help you. I'm going to the castle of Sesshoumaru. His wife is a human. She'll help you."

Rin looked at him in disbelief. "Where is the castle?! Where?!"

"It's about a mile that way," he answered pointing behind Rin.

"Hey! Gaku! I smell her! This way!"

Rin heard the angry voice of Wataru coming through the woods. Her eyes widened in fear. She turned away from the man and ran to where he pointed a second ago.

"Thank you, sir! I will be sure to let his wife know of your heroic deed!"

Rin ran as fast as she could to the palace. Behind her she heard the voices of Gaku, Wataru, and another boar demon. They were getting closer and Rin was starting to become tired from the fast pace she was keeping.

Suddenly, the top of the palace appeared as she ran up a small hill. "Sesshoumaru...Sesshoumaru...Sesshoumaru..." she said with every breath she blew out.

Soon she saw the wooden doors that separated her from life.

"Wataru! I see her!"

"Get her! Faster Gaku!"

"Sesshoumaru," she said a little above a whisper. She came up to the doors and pushed them open. She looked down the hallway that led to the study. '_If he's anywhere, he's there.' _

"Sesshoumaru," she tried to yell, but it came out a little above a whisper. "Sssssssssesssssshhouuuumaruuuuuu!!!!" she screamed after she took in a huge gulp of air.

Rin pushed open the study door with such force that it broke, sending the pieces of the door down the hallway. She quickly surveyed the room, but didn't find him.

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" she yelled as she looked in the great room and the kitchen. She ran up the stairs to the bedrooms she used to share with him. There was no sign of him or Tatsuki.

"The garden," she said to herself and she turned around.

"Hey, Wataru! Look who I found!" smiled Gatu evilly.

"Rin. Rin. Rin. You really think you could run away from me?" he asked walking towards her slowly.

Rin walked back to get away from him and slowly found herself at the balcony doors. She opened them up and walked to the railing without turning around.

"Out of room," he laughed sadistically.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Hello? Anyone here?" called a voice from downstairs.

All three boar demons turned their heads and Rin sat on the railing. _'I never thought it was this high,' _she thought before she jumped.

"Hey! Not so fast," said Wataru as he caught the back of her kimono and some of her hair.

Rin unwrapped the obi as quickly as she could and let it fall to the ground.

"You don't have the guts, my dainty one," he snickered.

"Watch me," said Rin as she lifted her arms up and slipped out of the kimono. She fell to the ground feet first and rolled over the green grass a couple of times.

"Get her!" he heard Wataru yell at the other demons.

She slowly picked herself up. She started to run, but fell back onto the ground in pain.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled again as she stood up and hobbled to the garden. "Where are you?! Sesshoumaru!"

Rin ran to the only place she could think of; the small clearing that was hidden by the growth of flowers and trees.

Once she hobbled there, she sat down by the tree and hugged her naked, broken, and trembling body.

She looked at the silver bracelet and cried, "Sesshoumaru, you left already, didn't you? Sesshoumaru?"

"Rin, my dainty little Rin? Where are you? There will be no more distractions. Just you and me. This little game of hide and seek is so much fun. I'll have to show you how much fun I'm having once I find you. I'm sure you'll love it too." He moved the bush of white flowers with the red specks and gold center. "I found you." A smirk appeared on his face as he took off his shirt made of furs. "Now it's your turn to have fun."

Rin watched in horror as he walked slowly and took off his fur covering his lower half. A lump formed in her throat and she tried to swallow it, but it wouldn't budge. "Sesshoumaru..."

"He's not going to save you. Couldn't you tell? He's not here," he said as he pushed her to the ground. "It's only you and me." He licked her stomach. "Mmmm. You taste good."

"Sesshoumaru..." she cried as she closed her eyes and awaited her destiny. "Sesshoumaru...help...please..."

"Rin."

She opened her eyes and looked to her left. "Sess...?"

"What the hell are you doing here? She's mine!" angrily stated Wataru.

"Rin is not yours," Sesshoumaru simply said.

"I have mated with her. Look, your mark is gone," he said pointing to the claw marks that ran over Rin's shoulder. "I have made her mine. So, if you don't mi-"

"I do mind. She is **_MY_** mate," he said as his eyes became as red as the pattern on his haori.

Rin watched as his hair was hit by an unknown wind. His nose and mouth formed into a snout of a dog and his three limbs turned into white dog legs. Her eyes grew as wide as they could when she saw how huge he had become.

She closed her eyes when she saw him bend his huge dog head down and she felt a huge weight lift off of her and Wataru scream. She hummed loudly to stop herself from hearing his bones crunch as Sesshoumaru bit into him and the other two demons.

"Rin."

She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru kneeling beside her, his hand caressing her cheek.

"Sesshoumaru," she said sitting up. "I..."

He took off his armor to take off his haori which he draped around her shoulders. She put her arms in it and pulled it around her body.

She moved her left hand to his cheek. "I thought you were gone. Where's the baby? Where were you? I lost my dagger. I've been taken away from you. I...I think I broke my leg," she spoke as her eyes became heavy.

"Do not talk, my Rin."

"I love it when you call me yours," she smiled as she yawned and fell asleep leaning onto his chest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Rin? Are you awake? Rin?" said a voice, pulling her from her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked at the blurry image beside her. She blinked a couple of times and the image became that of a man.

"You're the man that helped me," she said with a weakened voice.

"Yes. I am Mochihiro. How come you didn't tell me who you were?" he asked, looking at her sympathetically.

"I...I didn't want you to know." She turned her head to her left side. "You shouldn't know about things that happen behind closed doors."

"You sound like Sesshoumaru," he chuckled.

"I've spent a lot of time with him."

"I know."

She turned her head back to Mochihiro. "Who are you?"

"I told you my name. It's not my place to tell you why I'm here. It was Sesshoumaru who insisted I come. Ask him."

"But he won't tell me," she said as she sat up in the bed. She noticed she was in her old room. "He put me back in here..."

"What?"

Rin closed her eyes and took deep breath. "Nothing. I want to go."

"Go where?" asked Mochihiro.

"I need to go." She opened her eyes and moved to get out of bed.

"You can't. You've broken your leg. You aren't going anywhere."

"I can. I need to. I can take Ah-Un. He knows how to get back. I have to leave this place."

"Rin? What has happened to you?"

She looked him square in the eyes. "Huh? How would you know what I used to be like? Maybe I've always been this way. Maybe I'm just a bitch! Now get out of my way!"

"No."

She calmed her voice. "Mochihiro, please? I want to leave. I don't know why you are here, but I cannot be. I can't be here, Mochihiro."

"You need to rest. You've been through a lot."

"I've been through a lot?! No shit! I was raped by a fat boar demon while other boar demons watched me! I left my home! I left my son! I left my mate! I wanted another man's touch! I wanted to be loved! I wanted my son to live! I wanted to be with my husband forever! I wanted to stay! I wanted Sesshoumaru to love me!" she cried as she fell into Mochihio's arms. "Why? Why? Why doesn't Sesshoumaru love me?"

"Lay down, Rin. You need some rest."

"NO!! I don't want to rest anymore! I want to see Kohaku! I'm going to see him!" Rin left the comfort of his arms to stand up. She staggered to the door and opened it harshly to get to the other bedroom so she could get some clothes. "Sesshoumaru."

"Lay down, Rin," he said, unwavering.

"Get the hell out of my way." Sesshoumaru stayed standing in front of her. "I said move."

He squatted a little bit and she felt him put his arm around the back of her thighs and pick her up.

"Put me down! Put me down!" she yelled as she hammered on his back with her fists.

"Rin," he said after he put her down on the bed.

"I don't want to listen, Sesshoumaru," she said through closed eyes. "You should have never saved me."

She felt the bed move as though someone sat on it and footsteps walk out of the room.

"You do not mean that, Rin," he said as she felt the back of his hand touch her right cheek.

She moved her head away. "Yes I do. Then I wouldn't have had to live this damn life." She opened her eyes, but continued to look away from him.

"Rin. Things happen for a reason. You ju-"

She turned her head quickly. "For a reason?! For. A. Reason?! What reason was there for me to be with you? I only became depressed and bitter. I want to be eight again. I could do no wrong. I picked flowers. I was happy."

A lonely tear rolled down her cheek. Sesshoumaru's clawed finger gently brushed it away.

"My heart burns, Sesshoumaru. You left me. Remember when I left for the village a while ago? I wished you would find someone and never let them go. You found someone, but you are letting her go. You are letting me go! You are letting me die! I've died once by someone I didn't know. Don't let me die again by your hands. I...I...Sesshoumaru, I love you! I've loved you since I realized what love was! When I saw Kagome and Inuyasha hold each other or give each other small kisses when they thought no one was watching, I remembered thinking I wanted to have that with you one day. I know I left, but I would have come back in about a day. I can't live without you. And there was only one time I thought you didn't love me back and that was the time I lived in the village with Kohaku. I love him with all my heart, but you have more that that from me; you have my soul."

Rin sat up and wrapped her arms around his chest. "We were meant to be together. Fate wouldn't see it any other way."

She felt his hand rub her back and she let go. She looked up in his sorrowful amber eyes and put both her hands on his cheeks and pulled him close to her face.

"I love you and I can tell by your eyes you love me too. Give me your heart. Give me your soul. Give me Sesshoumaru."

She pulled him closer as he closed his eyes. She kissed his left eyelid and then his crescent moon marking and then his lips. They leaned back onto the bed together and Sesshoumaru slid the kimono off of her right shoulder.

"You've always had my soul," he said before kissing her on her now deformed mark.

* * *

OK...so I was writing this chapter and I accidently put the mark on her left shoulder when it was suppose to be on her right. I think I have it changed, but just in case there is a typo that is why the mark changed sides...hehehe.

I don't know when I will have the next one up...hopefully no longer than a week. I have stupidly started writing another one and I blame it on boring classes and 45 minutes waits between classes when going back to my dorm seems pointless. So, anywho I might put up like a prologue chapter this weekend.

I hope you liked this chapter!!! Thanks for reading!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone already owned. That it all. : )

This chapter is short because I am stuck. I don't know what to do after this one to end it nicely. I hope you like it and I will get on the ball the rest of the week, after homework, to figure out my mess. : )

Cirrus, The phoenix of life, AnimeFan, SexehKitten, essis, and Sessy/Rin Fan I hope you like this next chapter and thanks for reviewing! And thanks sam777 for your lovely review and for giving this the once over.

Tiger5913, I hope this chapter gives you some of that "love connection." (Sorry if it doesn't....)

SakuyaTsuki, I see Sesshoumaru as not trying to be mean, but trying to uphold his home and lands. If he feels threatened he will act accordingly. Granted, he wasn't the best he could have been in the past couple of chapters, but hopefully this chapter will be better. I hoped to show, that Rin is strong even though she was raped...at least I think that was what I was going for...hehe.

linda, thank you for my first "flame", it's not as bad as I thought is was going to be. I found it quite hilarious. I don't feel like Rin is a "slut" because she was married to a man who died and then mated to a, well, demon. It's like when someone finds love again after a divorce or death. That person is not a "slut" because she/he meets someone else she/he loves. Also, Rin did not mate with a boar demon, she was raped. I believe I have had only one rape in all my stories or poems and that is this story, where she was raped only once. I never thought once that I was ruining Rin. I have read other stories where she has had to go through a lot of challenges much worse than this. I'm sorry to hear that you did not like the story so far and, if you are going to read this chapter, I hope Rin's character is more to your liking.

* * *

"Mama," cried a small voice.

Rin opened her eyes to see Tatsuki crawling to her from the other side of the bed where her mate sat.

"Tatsuki. How have you been?" she asked sweetly as she lifted herself up. She picked him up and stood him on her left leg.

"Mama," he said again and he put his hands on her cheeks.

Rin looked at her hanyou son. His silver hair was gently flowing down the nape of his neck. His ears moved as he picked up sounds from outside the room and his golden, speckled brown, eyes looked squarely at her as if he wanted reassurance that she wouldn't leave him again.

"Can you say 'dada'?" She turned him around to sit him on her lap so he could see his father.

Tatsuki giggled as he reached for him. "Dada. Dada. Dada."

"Yes Tatsuki. That's wonderful!" smiled Rin. The small boy stuck out his tongue and giggled some more. She slowly looked up towards Sesshoumaru and gave him a weak smile.

"Why is Mochihiro here? He wouldn't tell me. He told me to ask you."

"He is just someone I wanted to come here to look after Tatsuki while I was gone."

"Hmm. If that was it, why didn't he tell me himself? How does he know me?"

"He knows you because you are the Lady of these lands and my mate."

"But he is a human."

"Oh, am I," said Mochihiro as he walked towards the bed and reached for Tatsuki. "He looks like your father, Sesshoumaru, except for the ears, of course. I bet he'll be a great demon, like his father."

"He will never be a demon," said Sesshoumaru coldly.

"And it doesn't matter," Rin continued giving a questioning look to him as she let Mochihiro take Tatsuki from her.

"It will matter, Rin. When he is old enough he will have to prove himself to the other demons in the land."

"Or he might not. Why is Mochihiro really here?" asked Rin, who was getting annoyed at Sesshoumaru's sudden change once again. "I want to know."

"I have already told you."

Rin pushed the sheets off of her and looked at her leg. _'That's right. I can't leave.'_

"Hold him," said Mochihiro to Sesshoumaru. Rin watched as Sesshoumaru reluctantly took his son from the man. "Be still." He looked at her with a solemn face.

Rin nodded and looked at her leg where he was placing his hands. Inaudible whispers came from his moving mouth and a blue light shown from his hands. Her leg throbbed as the pain from other areas of her body was drained into that area. She started to breathe erratically as the pain started to become unbearable. She took a deep breath as Mochihiro's mouth stopped and the blue light disappeared.

"Stand up," he said lifting his hands up and to his sides.

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

Rin moved her leg without pain and touched the floor with her foot. "Who are you? How do you know me?" she asked as she stood up pain free and walked to the end of the bed.

"I am Mochihiro. I am a healer. I was asked to come here to-"

"Mochihiro! Take my son, now!" yelled Sesshoumaru quickly standing up from the edge of the bed.

"What's going on?" Rin questioned the two men as Tatsuki became startled and began to cry.

"He wanted me to-"

"Mochihiro! Get out!" Sesshoumaru growled.

Mochihiro reluctantly took the crying baby and turned to leave. "If I cannot tell her than you must. She is your mate. You should have known..." he said as his voice faded down the hallway.

"Sesshoumaru! How can you do this to me? I'm not eight anymore! You can't leave me in the dark anymore! Especially with _our_ child! I know I haven't been the best mate, but I would still like to know what happens with our child while I'm here. Now, tell me why you called for a healer?"

"I wanted to heal..."

Rin watched as he struggled for the words. "It must be something that you really don't want me knowing. I've never seen you this lost for words. Who was he suppose to heal?" She looked him in his golden amber eyes and waited for him to try and recompose his thoughts. _'What did he want to heal? He said Moshihiro was there for Tatsuki. Was he suppose heal him? What's wrong with him? He's...'_

"Rin."

She walked up to him and slapped him hard across the cheek with her right hand. "He doesn't need to be healed. He's fine. I don't mind that he's half demon, so why do you worry about him being half human? I wonder... Maybe it's a good thing this mark is not the same as it used to be. That was the old us; the old me. This new mark is the new us; the new me that doesn't want to be a servant to you!"

She sighed and spoke her jumbled thoughts. "I'm sorry for hitting you. I will stay here and be the _babysitter_ while you patrol the borders. I let you kiss me yesterday, but that was it. I feel that this was just a bad idea. I should have left you long before I fell in love with you. I should have let go of you, but I just couldn't. Everything you've ever done that made me think that you could...but you can't. It's all been a show for me."

"Rin. You are my mate. You are my _human_ mate. Everyone knows about us. I defend you while I am with the other Lords. I defend our pup. I just thought that he would have a better life if he was a full demon. He would not have to go through the problems like my disgrace of a brother."

"And why is your brother a disgrace? He has a family that loves him. He has friends. He has a wife he shares his feelings with and is not ashamed of." Rin moved to walk out the door.

"I am not ashamed of you," said Sesshoumaru in cold, yet oddly caring, tone.

"Then why are you ashamed of our son?"

She felt the breeze of Sesshoumaru move behind her and his hand on her shoulder. Rin angrily moved her shoulder and he took his hand off.

"I am not ashamed of my son."

"Why is he _your_ son? I believe I held him and birthed him. He's seen so little of you. He should be _my_ son, but he's _our_ son. That's one thing..." she trailed off while walking from the door and to the balcony. The smells of August and the warmth of the sun played with her senses as her hearing picked up the rustling of Sesshoumaru coming behind her yet again.

"Stop. If you come any closer I will give in to you like I always do and nothing will happen, nothing will change. I want you to stop playing with my heart and I, in turn, will stop playing with yours...if I ever did. I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you if you aren't with me. With Akito..."

"He threatened my house. He was supposed to be a servant to me and my mate. He overstepped the boundaries and-"

She spun around and glared at the dog demon in front of her. "He didn't do anything wrong! I did! I wanted him to teach me! I..." Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I kissed him! I wanted him! No! I wanted someone to love me and he loved me so I gave in to my weakness! He shouldn't have died! I should have! You should have killed me!"

"Rin," he barked sharply and Rin opened her eyes.

"I ruined your line. I ruined your name. I am a disgrace. I am human. Humans need feelings." She looked away from him and to corner of the room where the sun could not reach. "But I forget. You are a demon. A lord. Lord Sesshoumaru. You should not allow any feelings to get in the way of your duties."

"I have to defend my father's honor every time I leave the castle. They think of him as being weak, that he died because of a human. They think of me that way. I was just starting to get the respect of the other Lords and then I mate with a human myself."

She looked at him with her brown eyes as the wind started to blow her hair around her. "But don't you realize that you are _not_ weak because of that? You can be called weak for loving me, but that doesn't make you weak, does it? I was able to become stronger because of your love for me. I was able to become stronger because of my love for Tatsuki. If I didn't love you or him I would not have the strength I do now. It doesn't take much strength to be angry in front of people because they criticize you. It takes strength to show people the love you have; to stand in front of them and not let it get the best of you. I believe your father understood that to show someone love is the greatest strength a person, or demon has. I believe you still have to learn that."

"I do not want them belittling our family. I have to defend..."

"I don't care if they belittle my family because they always will. They are being insecure and they don't have the strength to admit that they are jealous of you and me."

"I have to protect our family. If I cannot protect you and our son then I am not worthy to be a Lord of these lands," he said as he stood rigidly on the floor.

"When you are with me, you are not the Lord of the Western Lands. You are my mate, my husband, my lover, my soul. I can defend myself from the people who want to attack my home, but I can't defend myself from you. Everything we have done together seems to be thrown away at a moment's notice by you."

"I do not throw away anything from you. I have kept my promises and I have always..."

"But when you..."

"I have always..."

"Why is it so hard for you to say it with the door open? Why can't you yell it from this balcony? Why can't you say 'I LOVE YOU RIN! I'M NOT ASHAMED OF YOU! YOU ARE HUMAN AND I DON'T CARE'? I remember when we had the picnic and you showed a little emotion in front of your brother and my friends. I _liked_ that. I _want_ that."

"You know how I feel and it is foolish to let others see emotions only meant for you and me. I do not care that you are a human and our son is a hanyou. "

She closed her eyes to stop the tears that were starting to form. "Then why did you want to change him? Why won't you yell it! Why don't you let this guard down?! Why won't you _really_ love me?!"

"I do. However, I do not feel that I need to tell others. We know it and that all that matters."

Rin walked up to him, without opening her eyes, and place her right hand on his heart. "You are usually so calm, but that is just a farce so no one knows what you are really feeling. I hear the way you are closing me off again. I feel your heart. I feel how it's pounding." She looked up and into his eyes. "You are afraid. What are you afraid of? You know all about me, but there is still so little I know about you. Let me know you."

She felt his hand come around her and stop on the small of her back. "You do not need to know about me. I love you and that is all you need to know."

"No, I don't. We are mates. I should know my mate. I have traveled with you most of my life and I know as much as I do the day I met you."

"No. You know that I will protect you with all my might. No matter what happens to me, you are the one that comes first. You and my son. I will protect you both. That is what my father did for me and my mother. That is what I must do for you."

He looked down at her. "You know that my favorite food is fish. You know I love the spring the best because that is when you liven up. No matter what happens during the winter, you brush it away and turn towards the sun to warm you up. You know I love the way you smile at me. I love that everywhere you go the smell of flowers trail behind you. I love how, no matter how badly I've treated you, you will always come back to be beside me."

Rin leaned her head to his chest as her hand moved from his heart. She heard the erratic beating slow to a steady pace. Her left hand moved to trace his ear and rest on his neck. "Tell me about your past." His heartbeats started to change once again and he took his arm off of the small of her back. She moved away from him. "I won't let you leave this room until you tell me. That was the past with me. I want to know the past before you met me."

She watched Sesshoumaru bow his head and shield his eyes from her for the first time since she'd known him. "My mother was the strongest dog demon, other than my father. She loved me as much as you love our son. She was...She was a lot like you, head strong, compassionate, powerful, and loving. She made me feel like I had done nothing wrong when she smiled at me. My father loved my mother. That is one of the reasons I couldn't understand why he could go from a powerful demon like her to a helpless human. They did not need to share feelings. They had a connection. They could tell what each other was feeling just by being in the room with each other. They respected one another and they were respected by the people of the land."

Rin moved her hand to comfort him, but stopped halfway through when he started to talk about his mother again.

"I remember my mother was going to have another pup. I remember the smell. My father treated her with extra care and would not leave her side. Then there was a skirmish in the southern part of his lands. He was gone only two days. I was about one hundred and fifty years old, but I looked about fifteen. I tried to help my mother, but I was not strong enough. The demon took us by surprise. My father did not want to leave her. The demon should not have been able to come that far. Someone should have protected the palace. My father thought it was someone from the inside so they could get rid of us and then my father. We had enemies. My sister did not. She was not able to see the light of this world. My father broke down. He spent many years at a time away from the castle. I grew up. He brought back a human woman. She smelled like my mother did. He found a new mate. He replaced my mother and he replaced me with a hanyou."

"Sess...Sesshoumaru..." cried Rin as she threw herself onto him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm so sorry. Your mother sounds wonderful. I'm sure your father could have never replaced her. Just like I can never replace you."

She backed off and moved her hands to his cheeks. She stood there looking into his hurting amber eyes that showed so much emotion, more than she had ever seen before. She pushed her lips onto his and gave him a loving and sorrowful kiss.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru. This is what I wanted to hear. This is what I want from you."

"I love you too. I will not scream it from the highest mountain, but I will say it in the walls of my palace. "

"As long as you say it to me with love," Rin smiled mischievously, "and around other people."

"I will not do things I do not wish to do."

"It was a joke. I understand you. I want people to see us, but if you are uncomfortable, then I should not push you to do so. I should love the man–demon–for who he is because that is who I fell in love with."

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead as the last rays of sun poked through the balcony door. "Such foolish emotions..."

"...Are what I need to hear," Rin finished as she lied her head upon his shoulder.

* * *

So that is what I was able to spit out....I should have worked on it while my computer was dead, but I wrote a new one instead...

Thanks again for the reviews...and flame. : )


	9. Chapter 9

Dislcaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and in this case Sesshoumaru.

Thank you reviewers!!! Thanks linda, agrias-101, cirrus the pheonix of life, new fan, tiger5913, and essie. I hope you all like this chapter. It took me a while to figure out the pieces.  
Thanks sam777 for reading it, even though you didn't catch a very important flub...hehe.

* * *

"Let's go and walk in the garden, Sesshoumaru." 

"It is the middle of the night."

"It'll be like old times," said Rin, walking out the door.

"What about Tatsuki?"

"He's obviously been taken care of by Mochihiro all day, so I think it'll be all right."

Rin walked out of the castle hearing the steady pace of Sesshoumaru follow behind her. She smelled the cool, crisp air and walked towards the open fields.

"The full moon makes everything shine beautifully. I love how it makes the darkest of places lighten up," she marveled at the same time she sat on the grass.

"My mother loved full moons, also. She would stay in the garden those nights with my father..." he commented as he took a seat beside her. "...when it was nice."

"Some flowers love to stay out on full moons too," she smiled. "I noticed these things when we traveled."

Rin moved closer to Sesshoumaru so her head rested on his right shoulder. "What was your father like?"

"He was the most powerful demon in these lands. He was respected by the other Lords. He taught me how to fight with my claws and then a sword. He taught me what I needed to know while my mother played with me."

"You actually played? Did you laugh?" chuckled Rin and she looked up at him. The corners of his mouth turned up. "That's a start."

"There was a meeting here once a year between the Lords until he mated with a human. Then no one wanted to be around him and the meetings moved from here and to the Lord of the Northern Land's palace. It used to be a big affair; their families would come for three months over the spring. Now the meetings are just to keep everyone from fighting with each other; only the men come and we do not have them as frequently."

"That's a shame." Rin looked out over the small pond and the reflection of the moon on top. "We should have those meetings again...here. They can see me and see how I'm not weak and see how I help my mate. It might help bring you all together. I will set everything up. I think this is just what you, and they, need. What do you think?"

"I am not sure, Rin. It is not going to be easy to get them to all meet in one room and then to have them come here with their families? I am not sure."

"I'll do this for you and for your family. I wouldn't feel like I have disgraced them if I was able to do this. I could restore their faith in you as the Lord of the Western Lands. I can show them that your father was a great Lord as well."

"Rin, I would rather teach you to fight then have you plan this."

Rin smiled and let a small giggle flee from her mouth. "I know I can protect my family now. I've fought the great Lord of the Western Lands and won. This is a battle I need to take on. I can't be a weak human, not when I need to be strong for the one that needs me the most."

"It seems you have made up your mind, my Rin."

"It seems I have. I just have one request."

"What is that?"

"That you leave it all up to me."

"That is fine with me," he replied.

Rin lied back onto the grass and yawned. "Let's stay out tonight."

"All right."

"Let's stay out in the garden, every full moon."

"Yes."

Rin smiled and closed her eyes, letting the smells of the garden relax her. "So who is Mochihiro anyway?"

"You do not remember?"

"Nope." She waited for him to say more, but he didn't and she opened her eyes to see Mochihiro standing over her. "Hello?"

"He wanted to see you both. He had a bit of a spill," he said.

"What happened," she asked sitting up and taking Tatsuki from the still mysterious man.

"He pulled himself up to the table in the great room, but then fell immediately afterwards sending his chin into the table and he bit his lip with those small fangs of his."

Rin looked at Tatsuki's mouth. "He looks fine now."

"It's because he heals quickly," said Mochihiro. "But he still wanted you and wouldn't stop crying until I told him we were coming out her to see you."

"Mama," he giggled.

"So, who are you, _really_?" she asked towards Mochihiro.

"I'm a bird hanyou, specifically a warbler, with great healing powers inherited from my mother. I can't believe you've forgotten me."

"Why? I met you just recently." She looked at him with a hint of confusion on her brow.

"Look at me."

She watched him as Tatsuki struggled to get out of his mother's arms. Mochihiro closed his eyes and pressed his palms together. Slowly, but steadily, blue wings that shimmered in the moonlight unwrapped themselves from his back and spread out. His ears took the form of Sesshoumaru's, and came to a pointed tip while two blue marks showed up on his forehead and tapered down past his eyes to points on his cheeks. His back hair turned brown, but stayed in his neat braid that ended at his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Do you recognize me now?"

"You look somewhat familiar. Your wings..." She sat there with Tatsuki still struggling in her arms, but paying attention to the man turned demon in front of her. "I...Sesshoumaru?...I know you think I should know you, but I...I..."

"That is fine. You were in bad shape when Lord Sesshoumaru brought you to me."

"Wha..." She turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru?"

"It was during the final battle with Naraku and you were once again a pawn to try to get me to overreact and do something stupid. This time he was not joking and I took you to him. He was the only one I knew who could save you."

"But there's Tenseiga. I don't understand."

"I could not use it because you were not dead. You were living, but you..." There was a slight pause and hesitation in his voice. "...but you were dead. I do not wish to explain it further. I took you to see him and he saved you."

"It was not easy, but you were a strong girl. It seemed you had something to live for." He smiled warmly at her and Tatsuki, who had given up is plan of escape to sleep instead. "And now I see why."

She blushed, "Thank you. I never thought myself as strong. I thank you for saving my life twice. If you hadn't had been on the path I wouldn't have known which way to go. I'm glad it is this way that you pointed me to. I am always in your debt."

"You are welcome, Lady Rin," he bowed.

"So, how can you do that?"

He laughed, "Just something I picked up."

"All...right."

"My mother taught me. She was able to do the same thing."

"So your father was human. That's interesting. I don't hear that very often. Are you going to be leaving soon?"

"Rin," said Sesshoumaru.

She glared at her mate. "I just wanted to know because if he wasn't planning on being anywhere he could stay here. I have very little people to talk to and he is a very nice man." She shook her head. "I mean demon."

"I would love to stay with you. I have no family and I too get bored every now and then. All I have to do is get my supplies."

Rin looked at Mochihiro. "We can get someone to get them for you."

"That is fine. I have to go back to secure some loose ends, if you will. I should be back within six months."

"Six months," Rin pouted.

"Rin."

"That is fine. Just hurry," she smiled.

Mochihiro smiled and walked back towards the palace.

"It will be nice having someone to actually talk to me like a person, not a Lady."

"We should go in."

"We said we'd stay out here all night," she said as she turned Tatsuki around so his head rested on her chest and fell back onto the grass. "It'll be fine. Tatsuki's already asleep. It'll still be like the two of us are alone."

She felt for his hand after he lied on the ground and moved her small fingers in between his clawed ones and sighed. "Thanks for caring enough to save me all those times."

He answered by lifting his hand and kissing the back of hers.

-----------------------

Snow fell outside their balcony door as Sesshoumaru put his hand on her stomach while she looked at the ceiling with a small smile plastered on her face.

"I have felt it too. Can you hear it?"

"Yes."

"Does...she...sound all right?" she asked nervously.

"They sound fine."

"They?"

"Yes."

Rin turned to her right side to look straight into his eyes and smiled the widest smile she ever could. "Really? There are two heart beats?"

"Yes."

"I...I..." She moved her head closer to his with the smile still plastered on her face. She quickly sat up on the bed. "Wait! I can't be having them now. I have to plan the conference. I can't be bothered by this."

"Rin. All will be fine. If you cannot handle it I will take over," he said as he slowly sat up next to her.

"But you have other things to take care of."

"I am fully capable of more than one task."

"I know, but I don't want to burden y-"

"You are not a burden, my Rin."

"Have I told you I love it when you call me yours?" she said, half asking half stating, but still with the redness drawing upon her cheeks.

He took her chin and brushed his nose gently over her lips and his mouth slowly followed. "My Rin."

--------------------------

"I want to do something special on his birthday. It's his first one."

"Demons do not celebrate birthdays."

"But humans do. Don't you forget where half his heritage comes from?"

"I have not forgotten. I just do not see the need for something that does not matter in the long run."

"Sesshoumaru," she glared just as well as he ever could, "Do you think we could at least take him up on Ah-Un? I know it's still cold, but if we bundle him up I don't see where there would be a problem."

"I see no problem in that. Now, Rin, lay back down."

Rin smirked and lied back down beside him and let his arm gracefully fall over her chest and his head fall next to hers. _'Tomorrow Tatsuki will know what it's like to fly.'_

_---_

"Tatsuki, guess what?!"

"Huh?" he asked, his eyes wide with anticipation.

"It's your birthday and we are going to take a ride on Ah-Un." Rin picked up a few blankets for him and walked to the door. "Come on. It'll be fun. When Mommy traveled with Daddy she loved to sit on Ah-Un and fly through the sky."

She watched him hesitate and open his mouth as if he had something to say. She smiled and walked back to him. "Daddy will be coming too. Here." She held out her arms and Tatsuki ran into them, almost falling on the wooden floor.

---

"Go," said Tatsuki after Rin positioned him in front of her.

"Let's go Ah-Un," she said to the beast and it started to take to the air.

"Daddy!!" cried the one year old.

"He's coming. See, he's right beside us."

Tatsuki laughed, "Daddy."

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru gracefully flying with the help of his boa. They stayed in the air for a little while until Rin felt like she was going to have breakfast again. "Oh my gosh."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to be sick, Sesshoumaru. Now!"

"Ah-Un." He responded with a grunt and calmly made it to a clearing by a small stream.

She handed Tatsuki to Sesshoumaru and jumped off the dragon. She ran behind a tree and let it out. She wiped the sleeve of her kimono over her mouth and stood with her head down and her eyes closed. Then it hit her again.

"Mommy?"

"Stay back. Mommy is sick. It doesn't smell nice over here."

"Rin."

"I'm fine...I think. Just comes with the territory."

"We should head back."

"I suppose we should," she smiled. "How was that Tatsuki? It was fun, huh?"

"Yeah!" he smiled wide showing his teeth and small fangs.

"Look at those teeth!" she exclaimed as she tickled his stomach. Tatsuki giggled and ran to Sesshoumaru's legs. "You cannot hide there. All I have to do is breathe on him." She straightened up and looked at Sesshoumaru deviously and blew into his face.

She watched him break his stoic look and close his eyes in disgust. She tried to stifle the laugh that crept up her throat, but it didn't work.

"I do not see how that was funny."

"Daddy," laughed Tatsuki. "Mommy blow Daddy. Mommy win."

"I'm sorry. It didn't seem like something to pass up," she said once she quieted down. "I'm going to the stream to wash my mouth out. I'll be right back."

---

Once she returned she watched Sesshoumaru holding a crying Tatsuki making sure he stood clear of the spikes. "I heard him. What did he do this time?"

"He tripped over his own feet," he said dryly.

"Are you all right, Tatsuki?"

The boy nodded. "Daddy help."

"Are you ready to go home? I'm sure dinner is ready." The boy nodded again and then wiped his nose on Sesshoumaru's fluffy boa.

Sesshoumaru looked down in disgust.

"You can clean yourself when we get back. Tatsuki, that's not nice. Come here."

When they returned a familiar man greeted them at the door.

---

"Mochihiro! How did everything go?" asked Rin as she hugged the demon.

"Fine. How is everything with...you?" he smiled.

"Great. Everyone said that they were going to come. I don't know how many people are coming and that is frustrating because I would like to know if they are planning on bringing their mates and children. But other than that the conference is coming along. Tatsuki is a year old. He's quite the child, or pup, I suppose. He-"

"Rin. I do not think he needs to be bothered by your rambling."

"It's not a bother. I was just waiting for her to ramble into talking about the new editions."

Rin let her cheeks be covered by a blush. "Yeah. I'm excited. I just feel like I've been more of a burden than I need to be."

"You are not a burden, Rin."

"Yeah, I know I know. It's just that I wanted to do this all on my own and...and...and now I'm crying," she finished by wiping her tears away. "I do this a lot; this and vomiting and eating, then vomiting, then crying. Well, you get the point. I can smell dinner. Come. Let's eat."

She started walking to the dining room and felt no one, but Tatsuki near her. She turned around noticing the two demons staring at her. "What? I'm pregnant. This is what I am for, lets see," he eyes looked off to the side, "the next four or five months."

She looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and then turned around to continue her journey. "Is that fear? You have nothing to fear from this little human."

She heard Mochihiro laugh, "Was she like this for Tatsuki?"

"I do not know. I was gone," he said and Rin detected a hint of sadness.

She sniffed back the tears and said, "Come on. If you two wait any longer I will eat your share."

"Me too," cried Tatsuki.

Rin laughed as she listened to the sounds of them walking behind her.

----------------------

"Look! Look!" shouted Tatsuki as the three of them sat in the great room the night before the big day.

"That's beautiful!" smiled Rin, looking at the paper with black scribbles on it.

"It Daddy en Jaken!"

"Oh," she laughed. "What did Jaken do?"

"Bad?" said a confused Tatsuki.

"Was he being bad and annoying your mother?"

"Yes!"

"The only one annoying here is-"

"Jaken!" barked Sesshoumaru behind her.

"Sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken bowed his head and walked backwards out of the great room in fear.

"Why did you stop?" Rin sighed as her mate started to rub her lower back again. "Hmmm."

"We should have canceled this meeting. You are not up to it."

"I'm up for anything. Just not after a long day of fixing up the rooms."

"I told you to let the servants do it," said Sesshoumaru, agitatedly.

"I don't want them to do everything for me. I _can_ do things by myself," spit back an edgy Lady of the Western Lands.

"You do not need to be getting sick while they are here."

"I can get sick if I want to!" Rin pouted.

"We should have canceled this meeting!"

"Stop saying that! I really don't we need to cancel it because I'm a bit edgy! You carry two pups! Wait! You are a demon! You can handle having demon pups! I'm human! This is draining me! Besides this meeting matters and we need to have it here! It's important for the three of us!"

"Just the three of us?!" he asked as he stopped massaging her back.

"You know what I mean" growled Rin. "And _why_ did you stop?!"

"I can stop if I want to!"

"You sound so childish!"

"Look who is childish!"

"Stop Daddy! No yell Mommy!" said Tatsuki with a scrunched nose and pointed finger. "She have babies!"

"That's right!" Rin chimed.

"I am leaving," said Sesshoumaru, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To my study."

"Help me up." Rin held out a hand for him to grab. He held onto it and slowly helped her up. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek and put his hand on her stomach to feel their children move.

"I wanna!!"

"All right," said Rin and Sesshoumaru picked him up.

His small hands grabbed her stomach and his mouth kissed her belly. "They happy. I hear. They look like me?"

"I do not know, son."

"I think it's time for a certain little boy to sleep."

"No! No! No! No!"

"You wouldn't want to be tired when other little boys and girls come, do you?"

"Rin, we do not know if they will bring their children here."

"Don't tell him that! We will just have to see."

"I go bed now!" Tatsuki wiggled in Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Come here," she said, holding her arms for him.

"Rin."

"Sesshoumaru," Rin glared and took Tatsuki from him. He slowly moved out of her way and she walked to the hallway. "I expect to see you in bed when I get in there. I know how cranky you get when you don't get enough...sleep."

She smiled as she heard Sesshoumaru growl behind her.

---

Rin opened her brown eyes slowly and looked into the golden eyes across from her and smiled. He placed his hand slowly on the sheets that hung over her swollen belly as she moved closer to him. "Are you ready for today?"

"The question is: are you ready, my Rin?" he asked softly.

"As ready as I will ever be. I know they haven't met me, but is it bad that they are meeting me while like...this?"

"It will be fine."

He moved his hand from her stomach and brushed his clawed fingers over her check and kissed her forehead. "We shall be clean when they come. Let us go to the bathhouse."

"All right."

They walked out of their room and were greeted with a wide awake toddler. "Where going?"

"We are going to take a bath," she answered.

"Why?"

"So we can be clean for when the people come."

"Why?"

"Because it's a nice thing to do."

"Why?"

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes!"

"Does he have to do that?" asked Sesshoumaru, looking at his son sit on a step and scoot off of it, and then continue the same action down the staircase.

"He's at that stage where he wants to know everything. Sometimes you just have to humor him," smiled Rin, looking at him. "He's _only_ fourteen months."

"Come on Daddy!" he urged at the bottom of the stairs.

When they made it to the bottom of the stairs she watched her son take his father's hand and walk to the bathhouse. _'You've certainty come a long way, Sesshoumaru.'_

_---_

"Tatsuki! Stop! Do you remember the last time you ran in the bathhouse?!" yelled Rin.

He stopped and looked to his feet as his silver ears drooped. "Yes."

"Come on. Let's get that off."

"I do it!"

"All right," said Rin as she turned to take off her bath robe and set it off to the side.

"See," showed Tatsuki with a puffed out chest, standing on his clothes as if he defeated them in a battle.

"Good job," smiled Rin. "Daddy's ready for you."

Tatsuki walked quickly to Sesshoumaru and jumped in.

"Tatsuki!" shouted Sesshoumaru as Rin muffled her laugh and gently sat in the tub.

"You know how your father hates to get his hair wet." He looked at her, irritated, as she burst out laughing. "I'm...I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Now if you could get my feet." She rested them on his chest.

"Why should I? You insult me and then expect a favor? I do not think this Sesshoumaru can do that," he said raising his chin regally.

Tatsuki walked over to Sesshoumaru on the bench of the tub. "Do it Daddy. I help." He grabbed the soap laced with broken Sakura petals and started to clean her left foot.

"Don't make your son do it."

"I was trying to make you do it. That is enough my son. I will get the other one."

After he cleaned her right foot he leaned over and kissed it. Rin cocked her head to the side. "What was that for?"

"Just in case I forget to do it later."

"You won't. I'll remind you."

---

"Is everything ready for them?" Rin asked Mochihiro as she scooped another large bite of rice into her mouth with her chopsticks.

"You shouldn't eat that much. You know you'll be sick if you do," he warned. "And yes, I have made sure that everything was complete before this afternoon." He took the bowl away from her and walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

"But...I'm hungry," she whined after him.

"Rin."

"What?" she asked turning around to meet him.

"You have recently eaten a meal."

"But I'm still hungry."

"You never used to complain this much when you were a child," said Jaken as he casually walked past the two.

"I wasn't pregnant with two children, you green fu-"

"Rin!"

"Jacka-" She growled in her throat towards the green terror.

"Rin!"

This time she growled at the demon trying to stop her. "Where's Tatsuki?"

"He was with me in my study."

"Hmmm." She placed her hand on her stomach.

"What?"

Rin smiled. "They're fighting again. I swear. They fight as much as you and your brother do. Well, since I'm done eating I'll be waiting in the garden."

She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and walked to the door that led to the garden. Rin gently touched her stomach. _'Quiet down you two. It's an important day.'_

She made it to the place once shared with her and her mate and slowly sat down underneath the tree and hummed a tune from her childhood. A yawned roamed over her face and she closed her eyes.

* * *

I just wanted to say that a warbler is small like a sparrow. There are some pretty ones with bluish green feathers and that's why I wanted him to have those colored wings. I'm sorry for taking 2 weeks with this, but I didn't know what to write for a bit and then there's school.... 

Thanks again for reading!!!! Any questions about this possibly confusing chapter, just ask!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry!! School sucks! I hate when they have everything due at once. Well, maybe if I didn't wait until the last minute...   
Thanks Cirrus, The pheonix of life, essis, agrias-101, Tiger5913, Sesshy/Rin Fan. I appreciate your reviews!!!

* * *

"Rin. Rin." 

She opened her eyes. "Yes."

"They are coming."

"Thank you, Mochihiro."

"You're welcome, my Lady."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that."

"I must call you that for now."

"Oh, all right." She reached her hands for his. "Can you help me up?"

Mochihiro chuckled. "Of course, my Lady."

Once Rin stood up and brushed some of the dirt off her kimono she walked into the palace. "I'm so nervous."

"There is nothing to be nervous about, my Rin."

Rin felt his arm snake around to her stomach. A smile graced her lips.

"You smell so good," he whispered and kissed her neck.

"My Lord!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Rin felt a rush of air on her neck and his arm let go of her. "Yes, Jaken."

"The Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands are here."

"Thank you Jaken," Rin said and walked towards the main door with her mate close behind.

"I present Lord Genbu and Lady Nara of the North," called one of the servants.

Rin bowed as did Sesshoumaru beside her. The two other demons did the same before the silence was broken.

"Hello and welcome to our home," said Rin, nervously. "Come into the great room. The tea will be served soon."

"It is nice to finally meet you, Lady Rin," said Lady Nara. She was wearing a white and green kimono over top an orange one, which was in turn over a plain cream colored one. Her hair was as black as Rin's and was pulled back, but was allowed to gracefully fall around her shoulders. Her lips had the hint of red and her green eyes sparkled.

"It is nice to meet you too, Lady Nara," she answered.

"So this is the ever famous Lady Rin," smiled Lord Genbu with his equally stunning green eyes. His hair was also green and short. His bangs hid some of the mark on his forehead, but from what Rin could tell it was a green circle. His clothes looked almost like Sesshoumaru's but instead of white and red, his had green and orange.

"Why don't we all come and wait for the others," said Rin as she choked some of the nervousness back down.

"Mommy! Mommy! Jaken yell me! Mommy!" cried Tatsuki as Rin turned around.

"What did he say?"

"He said I bad."

She bent down and picked him up. "Why did he do that?"

His silver ears drooped and he got quiet. "I bite him."

"Tatsuki. I told you not to bite. I know Jaken can be annoying, but that's no reason to bite him."

"Daddy hit him."

A chuckle came from the direction of the Northern Lord.

"I know he does, and that's not right either, but sometimes he deserves it, but no one deserves it. It's hard to explain, honey." She smoothed out his silver hair that was currently the length of his shoulders. "Just don't bite Jaken again, all right?"

"Yes, Mommy. Who they?" He pointed to the foreign Lord and Lady.

"That is Lord Genbu and Lady Nara. They are going to be visiting for the meetings."

"They have kids?"

"Our children did not want to come. They seem to want to stray from us now and again," commented Lady Nara. "Sometimes it's nice, but then you remember how you held them in your arms like this."

Rin smiled. "I know what you mean. Well, I don't, but I understand."

"You don't have to be nervous, Lady Rin. We are your mate's allies. I understand love. It's hard to defend your choices, but it's nice to have someone that does," said Lord Genbu.

"I'm not nervous. I...Well, I guess you two can catch that sort of thing. I just want to make a good impression."

"You already have," said the Lady.

"Let's go into the room then. It's a nice place to sit."

"Daddy!" reached Tatsuki across her belly.

"Tatsuki, it hurts Mommy for you to reach like that."

"I want Daddy."

"You are so cute, Tatsuki," said Lady Nara. "May I?"

"Go ahead." Rin handed her son to the woman and snuck a smile to Sesshoumaru.

-----

"I present Lord Suzaku and Lady Yuki of the Southern Lands."

"My Lord," bowed Mochihiro.

"I trust you are staying out of trouble," laughed Lord Suzaku. He was in a deep red haori and hakama. His hair was also read, but not as deep. His eyes were black and the mark above his head that stopped at a point above his nose was also black.

"I have been trying my best," smiled Mochihiro.

"Welcome to our home Lord Suzaku and Lady Yuki," bowed Rin. She smiled at the beautiful Lady Yuki, who was wearing a black kimono with red embroidered fans on top, smiled gently back. Rin noticed how much she looked like Kagome. Her black hair came down to pass her shoulders a bit and her warm chocolate eyes looked inviting.

"Let's move into the great room where the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands are waiting for us," said Mochihiro.

"Where is this child of yours?" asked Lord Suzaku.

"He is with Lord Genbu and Lady Nara," answered Sesshoumaru.

Rin turned around to show them the way and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Is everything all right, Lady Rin?" asked Lady Yuki.

"Everything is fine. They seem to like fighting with each other."

"It must be hard carrying _hanyou_ pups," she said, almost patronizingly.

"Now, Lady Yuki, we are a guest in their home," said Lord Suzaku.

Rin smiled and turned around holding back the small anger she felt. "It's this way."

-----

"I'm nervous about them. They are the ones that cause you and the other Lords so many problems. How are they going to act here?"

"Everything will be fine."

Rin smiled. "I trust you."

"I present Lord Seiryu and Lady Leiko of the Eastern Lands."

"Welcome to our home," bowed Rin.

"Isn't that sweet," said Lady Leiko.

"Excuse me?" asked Rin.

"My mate is saying how nice it is to see Lord Sesshoumaru continuing to bastardize his line."

"I don't think that needed to have been said."

"_I_ don't think you need to speak unless spoken to," Lady Leiko smirked. "I really don't see how this bitch could have killed our lovely Himitsu."

The lunch that Rin had successfully kept down all afternoon was starting to rise in her throat. "She was your daughter?"

"Yes, she was," said the woman.

"I'm sorry, but she was trying to kill our son and she probably would have succeeded if Inuyasha didn't help."

"That _hanyou_ son of yours should have been our demon grandson."

Rin stared into the golden eyes of Lady Leiko. Her blue kimono played off of Lord Seiryu's yellow haori and hakama. Her black hair was pulled back and there was not one strand of hair out of place. She glanced at Lord Seiryu and noticed his amber eyes. His grey hair was pulled back and the purple markings on his neck were visible as the blue star on his forehead.

"The moon and the stars go together, Lady Rin. They always have and they always should," Lady Leiko added.

Rin swallowed, but it didn't work. "Excuse me," she said hurriedly as she ran passed the Lord and the Lady holding her kimono sleeve over her mouth while her other hand held onto her stomach.

"Rin."

"Take them in the room. I'll be back," she yelled back as her feet hit the front walkway. When she made it to a nearby tree tears fell as she emptied the contents of her stomach as predicted by Mochihiro.

"Lady Rin. I was instructed to come out here to see how you were doing."

Rin straightened up and turned around. "I'm fine, Mochihiro. So I see Lord Suzaku is your lord. How come you are in your human form?"

"I suppose it's easier this way. Sometimes I hear more when they forget who I am."

She smiled. "Sneaky..."

"So, what is the matter?"

"I don't understand. I guess it doesn't matter. He's mine...but he didn't say anything. I guess I don't need him to rescue me, but it's nice if I could have heard him say something to quiet them. I learn more and more about him each day."

Mochihiro walked closer and held her in his arms. Rin let go more of her tears. "Why do I have to cry about this when I should be inside playing the Lady of the Western Lands?"

"Because this is the real Lady of the Western Lands."

Rin sniffed back some tears and sighed deeply. "This is hard. I wasn't this bad with Tatsuki. It's almost like two half demons make a whole."

Mochihiro laughed heartily, "Something like that. Are you ready?"

Rin nodded and lifted her head from his shoulder. "I need something to get this taste out of my mouth though."

"Dinner is ready. You can stop by the kitchen for some water before stepping into the dinning room. That way you don't have to blow on them."

"He hates that, but it's so hard to resist," giggled Rin.

"It is funny to see the Great Lord being taken down by a simple, yet beautiful woman."

Rin smiled and moved away from Mochihiro and to the main doors before she suddenly stopped and laughed.

"What is so funny, my Lady?"

"Sesshoumaru is currently trying to be dignified while trying to feed Tatsuki. I can see it now. He's sitting with Tatsuki on his lap and Tatsuki is trying to play with his food. I guess being the Lady of the house I should save him from his own son."

"I would think that'd be wise. I can see him getting angry at the young heir very soon."

"Tatsuki."

"I see you have your hands full, Sesshoumaru," joked Lord Genbu.

Rin smiled when she saw him glare at the Northern Lord. "I'll take him, my Lord."

"I eatin with Daddy."

"I see. Mommy wants to eat with you now."

"You fine?"

"Yes I am."

"Babies fine?"

"Yes they are. Come on." She took him from Sesshoumaru's lap and walked to her seat.

"Food good. No kids. By my own. Can play with Mommy?" he asked as he twisted to see her face.

"Yes, but now it's time for eating," Rin said to Tatsuki as she stole a glance at Sesshoumaru noticing a small stain of food on his haori.

----

"Let's go. I have blankets."

"Go where?"

"Outside. It's a full moon. We sleep outside tonight. Come on. Let's go," said Rin.

"Rin. We are not going to sleep outside when they are here," said Sesshoumaru, taking off his haori.

"Fine. I'm going."

"Rin."

"Sesshoumaru. I found out today that you were supposed to _mate_ with Himitsu. Either you tell me what that's about and I'll stay, or you don't and I'm leaving."

"Come here."

Rin walked cautiously from the door to the bed where he was standing. "Are you going to tell me?"

He closed the gap between them. "My father and Lord Seiryu ruled the Western and Eastern lands as one. Then he chose a human mate. The Western and Eastern lands split. Seiryu lead the ones who hated this union to the Eastern side and my father was stuck with the demons that were either too afraid of him or did not care about his human mate. About one hundred years ago I told Seiryu that I would mate his daughter so our two lands could be one again. He would rule the Eastern lands and I would rule the Western lands. When he died I would be able to rule both."

"Then why didn't you mate with her?"

"I was not ready to mate. About fifty years ago she disgraced Seiryu by giving birth to a servant's son. She fled his palace, but they were found twenty-five years later and her son was killed. I did not want any part of her then. She was supposed to be mine, but she disgraced me by giving birth to someone else's son. The pact that Seiryu and I had was broken and in a few years I was consumed with finding Tetsuseiga."

"And then there was me," Rin smiled and brought her hand up to trace the markings on his cheek.

"And Naraku. When I went to fight Seiryu before Tatsuki was born Himitsu was there. She tried to put her hands on me, but I refused, telling her I was happily mated. I suppose it was then she decided to come here and get rid of you."

"I suppose we should thank Himitsu for bringing us together. I'm sorry that her son had to die, but if she didn't have him then you would be mated with her, not me."

"Yes." Sesshoumaru brought his hand to her hair and ran it through.

"I just don't like how they treated me like that."

"They should not treat you like that when they are in our home."

"But you didn't say anything." Rin looked away. "You listened to what they said, 'the moon and stars go together,' and you didn't say anything."

"I apologize, my Rin. I will not let it happen again. I have told you, now we shall sleep."

"Right...outside."

"Rin," Sesshoumaru growled.

She looked back with a half smile. "I just thought I'd try. I understand it wouldn't look that dignified, so I'll keep my word."

She took off her two outer kimonos and got into bed with Sesshoumaru doing the same.

----

"Oh! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Rin as she walked into the bathhouse then called back her son that took off running to the bath. "Tatsuki! Get back here!"

"It's fine. You both can join us," said Lady Nara.

"Thank you," smiled Rin.

"Get in Mommy?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yes, you can get in. No jumping."

"Okay Mommy," he smiled.

Rin stepped into the bath and felt the babies move inside her. She placed her hand on her stomach and that seemed to quiet them down.

"How much longer do you have to go?" asked Lady Yuki.

"I actually don't know. I'm assuming it will take the same amount of time it took Tatsuki and that was seven months so about two more. But I know they can come earlier. Inuyasha's third came at six months."

"Interesting," commented Lady Leiko with distain.

"Is it hard carrying half demon children?" asked Lady Nara.

"Tatsuki wasn't hard, but these two are. They like to fight each other. It's annoying when they keep you up at night, but it's worth it. I just can't wait until I don't have to feel sick after eating."

"I thought that that feeling stops after a while?"

"I thought so too. These two haven't been nice to me."

"Probably because they know that they shouldn't be on this earth," said Lady Leiko.

Rin glared at her. "Any life has a right to be on this earth."

"Water fall!" yelled Tatsuki as he poured a small pail of water over Leiko's head.

"Tatsuki! That wasn't nice! Say you are sorry to Lady Leiko, now."

His ears drooped with his head. "Sorry, Lady Le-o."

"I am sorry too. He likes to play and he thinks everyone is a friend."

"I think he should be more like Lord Sesshoumaru, quiet and reserved."

"I don't think he should be like anyone, but himself, but I'd rather see him happy like Lord Sesshoumaru than bitter like you."

"Lord Sesshoumaru isn't happy. He never was and he never will be," she smirked.

"Obviously _you_ didn't hear him last night," grinned Rin.

"Daddy laugh?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yes, Daddy laughed. He laughs a lot, doesn't he?" smiled Rin at her son.

"Yes! Daddy funny," laughed Tatsuki.

"We should be leaving. I know I missed breakfast, but would all of you like to join me for lunch?"

"That would be wonderful," smiled Lady Nara as Lady Yuki nodded.

"What about you, Lady Leiko?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Come on Tatsuki."

"All right, Mommy. We play outside?"

"After we get dressed."

"Yea!" yelled Tatsuki as he ran to get his robe.

"No running!"

He stopped. "Sorry Mommy."

* * *

I hope the back story with Himitsu is okay. It made sense to me the first couple of times, but then I think my mind gave up on logic a while ago. 

Thanks for reading...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

I know I just updated with the last chapter but I just finished going through this one and it looked okay, so here it is. This means I have to get my butt in gear for the next one.

* * *

She waited by the door to hear and listened to what they were saying. 

"I don't know why he's kept her this long. Himitsu would have given him a fine heir, but having a hanyou heir, that's just disgraceful."

"As disgraceful as his father."

_'That's it...'_

She slid the door open with force. "I don't understand why this couldn't be said when I'm not around. I know you all knew I was out there. I wasn't born yesterday and I will not sit idly by while you talk about my family that way.

"And why can't we. It's obvious we are of higher standing. And that means we can look down on whom ever we like. I happen to think that Himistu should have been the Lady of this house. We wouldn't have a _hanyou_ walking around here, would we?" scoffed Lady Leiko.

"Mommy," smiled Tatsuki as he walked in and stood by her.

"Hello, my son."

"Such a disgrace, that little one is. Sesshoumaru should have kept himself out of the likes of you and put himself where he belongs."

Rin's eyes squinted before she erupted into a laughing fit.

"What is so funny? Are you too stupid to realize I am mocking you? I saw your shoulder. What happened to your mark? Did he want it removed? Did you get yourself pregnant with the scum of the earth to keep him?"

She took a deep breath, balled her hands on each side, and in the most regal voice she could find she said, "You are such a bitch." She raised her fisted right hand up and into the side of Lady Leiko's face.

Lady Yuki rushed to her side and looked angrily to Rin's smiling face.

"I will not let you talk about my family that way. He has not stopped loving me and he never will. He is as happy as I am with these babies. He loves Tatsuki with all his heart and even if something went wrong between us, he would never hurt his children, his pups. Half demon children are not the scum of the earth. They are beautiful beings that will be stronger than any human or demon because of the stupid things they have to go through."

She took a deep breath as she felt her children move. "I am strong. I am stronger than Himitsu. I have stared in the face of demons that wanted to kill me. I have been beaten by humans. I have died by wolves. I have lost a husband. I have lost two children. I have done more things in my life than all of you put together. I went out on my own and saved my only friend at the time. I was eight. How many of you can say you risked your life for someone else at the age of eight?

"But still I have managed to somehow come back. I've come back to be with my mate. I might have my moments of weakness, by my Lord is always there as the solid pillar. If he is weak for loving me, then let him be weak. I just don't see how weak he is when he has time and time again beaten your mate in battle." She paused. "Oh, and this mark is like this because a boar demon wanted to get rid of it so he could mate with me, not because Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to get rid of me."

"Lord Sesshoumaru and the others want to know if there is anything wrong," said Jaken as he scampered in.

"Nothing is wrong Jaken. I was just welcoming Lady Leiko to our palace."

"He's not going to like this," said Jaken beside Rin.

"What is he going to do?"

Jaken stood dumbfounded as Rin laughed again.

"Lady Rin is everything all right in here?" asked Mochihiro at the door, allowing Jaken to scamper back out.

Rin turned around and smiled. "Everything is fine. _I_ am going to lunch. Come on Tatsuki." She held out her hands and when he walked close enough she picked him up and walked past Mochihro and towards the dining room.

"Rin."

"Yes," she answered, still smiling.

"Mommy hit her."

She watched his eyes became angry. "Rin."

"Yes. I hit her, but she deserved it."

"You should not do that in your condition."

"I can and I did. They wouldn't hit me back. They are too afraid of you, even if they aren't afraid of me."

"Rin."

"_Sesshoumaru_. I can't let them talk about you or our son that way. It's not right. I mean, you are not weak for loving me. They just don't know how that gives us strength. They don't know all the crap we've been through. They don't know that even when I shamed you and your family you still loved me. They...They...They...Oh, great, now I'm crying. I'm not even sad." She wiped the tear from her eye.

"Mommy sad Daddy?"

"No, Mommy's just having babies. They make her sad. Mommy is happy. Daddy is happy," she said at Tatsuki on her hip.

He leaned forward to talk to her belly. "Stop make Mommy sad." He then looked up at her. "They say sorry."

She smiled. "Thank you Tatsuki. They need an older brother to keep them in line."

"Rin. That does not mean you can punch our guests."

"I know, but..."

"You should listen to your Lord," said Lady Leiko as she walked past with Lady Yuki.

"I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you. They knew you were there and they wanted to make you mad. I should have stopped them," said Lady Nara walking up behind the other two.

"That's all right. It felt good to punch her," she smiled.

Rin looked back at Sesshoumaru. "We have a month of this?"

His eyes went from light amber with a tint of anger to dark amber painted with love and gave her a small smile. "We can sit outside tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes, my Rin."

She sighed and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Mommy happy. Time eat."

"You should go back. I will have them send lunch to you."

"Thank you, my Rin."

"You're welcome, my Sesshoumaru," Rin blushed.

----

"We should probably go inside soon. I know you don't want to spend the whole night outside," said Rin as she sat in between his legs with his hand rubbing her stomach.

"I could sit with you like this forever."

"I could too, but we should sleep." She moved and awkwardly stood up. "Come on, I'll help."

"I can get my self up," he said with importance.

Rin laughed. "How can you do that? How can you say something so sweet and then be so...so..." Sesshoumaru put his hand in her right one that hung by her side. "What's this for?"

"I thought you were going to help me up," he said, this time with a hint of mischief.

She laughed again as she helped her mate up and they walked into the palace and up to their room hand in hand. After they got into bed she snuggled close to him as he took his hand and brushed it over her cheek.

"Are any of them in love?" she asked.

"I believe Lord Genbu and Lady Nara are. Their marriage was not arranged like the others."

"I'm happy for Lord Genbu and Lady Nara. It's nice to have love. Was it easy for them?"

"I do not remember."

"You don't remember or you don't want to tell me?"

"Maybe both," he said as he brushed his hand through her hair. "It is not something I cared to know. Why do _you_ want to know?"

"I'm just curious. They are our most trusted allies and I think I should become friends with her. She could help me with things."

"What things?"

"Like how to be a Lady, how to run the palace, how to raise children, or something like that. Maybe even how to make a demon Lord happy."

"But you already know how to keep this Lord happy."

Rin giggled and she moved her hand to trace his markings. "I love these. The color is beautiful."

"You are beautiful."

"If you keep praising me I'm going to get a big head."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead then her nose and then her lips. She watched as he went under the covers and she felt the cloth of her bed clothes open up and the lips of her mate on her stomach. She lifted the covers and watched, with difficulty in the dark room, Sesshoumaru place another kiss on her.

"She called you a disgrace, you and your father. She also said that you should have kept out of me. Then she said that I trapped you because you wanted out and I purposefully became pregnant again." She felt another couple of kisses. "She thought that because of the mark. She thought I was having the scum of the earth to keep you." He came out from under the sheets and kissed her mark. "I feel like I let you down."

"You should not feel that way. You know that these and any future pups are not scum. You have not let me down and if they feel that way, then let them."

"But I...and then I..."

"It is in the past. Let us look into the future with our pups."

"I thought I was all right with the mark the way it is, but when they looked at me...I felt ashamed. I want it to go back to the way it was before I...before I..."

He brushed the tears from her eyes. "I will mark it again if that is what you want."

"Will it look the same as before he ruined it?"

"I do not know."

"Do it." She sat up with Sesshoumaru and bit into her and lapped up the blood as he did the first time. She closed her eyes and ran her hand over the area. She felt the marks the boar left and mentally cringed. She ran her hand back over the mark, but this time it was smooth other than the small mark of her mate. Even the small scar that Himitsu left when she tried to dig the mark out was gone.

"It...it worked." She smiled. "This mark shall never be tampered with again." Rin started to cover herself back up with her yukata.

"Stop," said Sesshoumaru.

Rin moved closer to him as he moved closer to her.

----

Rin laughed as she came down the stairs with Sesshoumaru, her hand holding his arm tightly behind his back. "I have you now, my Lord."

"Or so you think." He moved his arm quickly out of her grasp and moved down the rest of the stairs.

"Hey, that's not fair. I can't move that fast right now...or ever," she said quickly rounding the corner. Sesshoumaru stood in front of her then turned around and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "My turn." She moved in and kissed him on his crescent mark. When she moved back she looked into his eyes and then at his mouth, both were smiling at her.

"Do you think I will have at least one girl?" she asked looking at her stomach, instead of her bare feet.

"I would not know."

"Can you hear their hearts?"

"Yes. They are beating quite well."

"I am starving. I wanted something to eat last night after..." she blushed, "but I didn't want to bother you."

"You would not have bothered me. I am happy to do anything for my mate and pups."

"I know, but...well, next time," she smiled. "Let's go. I'm sure Tatsuki already bothered Mochihiro for something to eat."

"He is there."

"I was going to take him out today; just to walk around the palace grounds."

"That would be good."

"I will see if any of the Ladies want to come."

He ran his hands through her hair and she sighed lovingly.

"What a sweet sight. It makes me want to...well, Seiryu you know how I get when I eat sweets."

"That I do, Leiko."

Rin glared in their direction as they walked down the hallway to the dining room. "It's been a month. You'd think they would get tired of it."

"It is their source of fun. They like to play with their food," he said with distain.

"I wish they would stop." She sighed. "At least we have a week to go. I don't know what I would do if they were here for three months."

"Let us eat. Tatsuki is already there."

"First thing on his mind when he wakes up, just like his father," Rin winked. She heard a small growl from the back of his throat and she knew she got him.

"Mommy. Daddy. It time eat."

"Yes, I know. Mommy is hungry," she said as she led him back to the table.

"How are you this morning, Lady Rin?" asked Mochihiro.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, but that's my fault." Rin threw a glance at Sesshoumaru and she heard a snort come from across the way. She snapped her head back to in front of her while she clenched her jaws tightly.

"It is time to eat," said Sesshoumaru from his spot at the end. "Nothing more shall be said to upset my mate."

Rin looked around the table and saw the heads of the other nobles bow slightly in recognition. Inside she smirked as she watched the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands do the same thing.

"Today looks like it's going to be beautiful. We should go to the gardens while the men talk this morning," she said.

"I would love to go. Your gardens are gorgeous. I just love that one tree with the great enclosed area," commented Lady Nara.

"It...it used to be our special place to relax," Rin said to Nara with a small hiccup as she thought about why they didn't go there anymore.

"I want that." Tatsuki pointed to the bowl of miso soup.

"Here," Rin said, moving the bowl closer to him. She helped him by putting the chopsticks in his hand and placing her hand over her son's. She fed him like that until he wanted the broth and then she helped him tip the bowl so he could drink out of it.

"I like that," he said with a big smile as he looked up at her.

"So do I," she smiled back. "And so does your father."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes, Tatsuki, I do."

"I'm done. I play."

"In a little bit. Wait until we are all done. All right?"

"Yes," he hissed happily.

"Lady Yuki, Lady Leiko, would you both want to come to the gardens?"

"I would like to go," said Lady Yuki.

"Are you going to show us where you disgraced the Lord of the Western Lands?" asked Lady Leiko with deviance in her eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Rin lied.

"I believe you do. I believe his name was Akito."

"Tatsuki," said Rin as she nudged him off her lap and closed her eyes while she took a breath.

"I said no one was to say anything that upset my mate," boomed the voice of Sesshoumaru.

"I see I've touched a sore subject among the Western Palace."

Rin opened her eyes quickly and shot a look at Leiko. "Shut up Leiko. I invited you to my house so the Lords can try to work things out because to keep the demon world going as it is there needs to be alliances. However, I do not mind if we loose yours. You and your mate have done nothing but pick at me and my family. I have tried to put up with it for the sake of that possible alliance, but this is it."

"Even if you say it we will not listen to a human."

Rin slowly stood up. "I am the Lady of the Western Lands and that means you _do_ have to listen to me! Now, get out of my palace!" She pointed her finger at the dinning room door for emphasis.

"Rin."

"Sesshoumaru, I won't put up with it. I want them out of my palace. I don't want them near you. I don't want them near Tatsuki. And I don't want them near me."

"Rin, you need to calm down."

She took a couple of deep breaths while looking at the floor, or what she could see of the floor around her belly. She looked back up to see Sesshoumaru walking towards her. "I want them gone," she said in a whisper, but she knew they could hear her also.

"They will be gone in a week."

"I know, but I don't want her here. She's making those remarks...it hurts me, Sesshoumaru, it hurts. That last one was it. I don't like how she made that comment about Akito. She doesn't know anything. She doesn't have the right to say something when she doesn't know. She doesn't know...she doesn't know...she doesn't know," Rin repeated as she thought of Akito and his death.

"You are crying," he said softly.

Rin wiped the tears from her face and said flatly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She walked towards him to close the gap, hoping that he would just hold her.

Instead he turned around. "Lord Seiryu and Lady Leiko, you will leave this place as soon as you can. I believe I made myself clear when I said that nothing was supposed to be said to upset my mate. You have deliberately gone against my wishes so you must leave."

"Sesshoumaru..." She walked up to his side and looked into the eyes of two shocked dog demons. She took more deep breaths and took on her husband's phlegmatic look. (Phstoic)

"If you want an alliance with us then you should not kick us out," said Lord Seiryu loudly.

"If you wanted an alliance you should not have disrespected my family," Sesshoumaru fired back. Rin couldn't help but smirk.

"You want us to leave because we know of your mate's indiscretions. Is that it? You fail to realize that we have dignitaries here like you have with us? Do you think something like that will not make it to our ears? That the son of the Great Lord isn't enough for even a frail and inferior human? She-"

Rin cut off Leiko as she stepped forward. "STOP! I will not have you spit on his name! He is just as great as his father and he will be around long after you are dead!"

Leiko stepped forward so there was about three feet in between the two women. "If he is so great then why did he mate with you? That has been his biggest mistake. You have brought him nothing but pain. He has to live with _hanyou_ pups and a mate who goes after every male in her palace."

Rin's chest heaved with anger. "He loves Tatsuki and he will love any pup I give him. I do NOT go after any male. I love my mate. Something you obviously don't. Akito was a great demon as well. He served my Lord honorably. Sometimes I think that maybe mating with me _was_ a mistake, but then I remember that my Lord does not make mistakes. It is I who make mistakes. Akito was my mistake. But it was a mistake between my Lord, Akito, and me. It is no one else's business, but as you can see my Lord has forgiven my mistake."

"One such as him never forgets."

"Leave," Rin said under her breath.

"What?" Lady Leiko put her hand up to her ear.

"You heard what I said. I...want...you...to..." Rin took a deep breath then screamed. "LEAVE!!!!"

"I will not be told what to do by a cheating whore," growled Leiko.

"I am not a whore," Rin growled back.

"Rin, you need to calm down. It is-"

Rin turned around as fast as she possibly could and looked at Sesshoumaru in the eyes. "NO! I will NOT calm down. I WILL calm down when you stop biting your tongue and start defending our son and me. I do not appreciate it when you stand by and do nothing while she calls me a whore. _She_ has heard rumors about Akito. _She_ has not heard the truth. _She_ needs to be told by _you_ to shut _up_."

She turned back to Lady Leiko. "Do you _want_ to feel my fist again? I am not a whore and you shouldn't judge me because of rumors. I admit that Akito loved me. I admit that I kissed him more than once. I-"

"Rin," she heard Sesshoumaru behind her.

"SHUT UP! You should be telling them to leave! How can you do this?! How can you say you love me, but never stand up for me?!"

"Lady Rin, you need to calm down," said Mochihiro calmly.

Rin looked at him, still trembling with anger. Then her eyes went to the other two Lords and Ladies. Lastly, her eyes went to her son. He was looking at her in what she took as terror. "Tatsuki..."

"Mommy..." he whimpered.

She turned back around to look at Sesshoumaru who would not look at her. Rin closed her eyes and bowed her head in shame. "I am sorry, my Lord. I should listen to you. I should not have said anything about Akito either. I'm so very sorry. There has been things said between us that I cannot say here, but you have given me your heart and I do this to you. I should not call into question the things you do. You...you protect us and all I...I do is question you."

She wiped away her tears as she heard Sesshoumaru walk closer. She looked up to see him walk past her and to the door. She slowly crept to the floor to sit on her knees and the tears came back.

"Stand up Rin. They will not see you like this," he said from the doorway before he left the room.

"Yes, my Lord," she said and moved to get up. She felt arms on her right side and looked up to see Mochihiro helping her. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, my Lady," he bowed.

Rin looked to the empty doorway and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"This is why humans don't make good mates. They don't know their place."

Rin's head darted to woman she just argued with. "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!" She walked to the door of the dining room to look for Sesshoumaru.

"Mommy?"

"Stay with Mochihiro. Mommy is going to find Daddy," she said without looking at her son.

"I sorry Mommy."

She turned around and looked into the teary eyed toddler. "You did nothing wrong, my child. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I love Mommy and Daddy. Don't leave."

"I won't leave. I'm just going to find Daddy."

"Okay, Mommy," he said as he gave her a small smile.

Rin walked into the hallway and saw the ends of Sesshoumaru's hair move into the study. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru?" She received no answer so she walked to the study slowly, but steadily. She stopped right outside the door and looked into the golden eyes of her mate. "Sess-Sesshoumaru?" Her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Do not cry. Come in to the study with me." He stepped back so she could walk through and shut the doors.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you in front of them. I was just angry. I don't always think when I'm angry. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you. I...I am sorry too."

"You are sorry? But you did nothing wrong. I was yelling and I didn't li-"

"Rin. I should not have turned my eyes away from you or been so rash."

She let a small smile crawl on her face. "But that is who you are. And by doing those things you humbled me. You made me remember who I am."

"I did not. You are not below me. You are my mate, my equal."

Rin walked closer to him and laid her forehead on his left shoulder. She felt his hand stroke her hair and heard him breathe her in. She lifted her head and cupped his cheeks with her hands and let her thumbs graze across them gently. She blinked and Sesshoumaru caught the tear before it feel off her cheek.

"I love you, my Sesshoumaru."

"_You_ are the star to my moon," he said and she pulled his head closer to hers so she could kiss the moon.

She let go of him. "I suppose we should head back. Tatsuki thinks he did something wrong and that I'm going to leave. I should play with him longer today. I just wish he didn't have to see me at my worst."

"He will forgive you. Tatsuki is still small and he loves you."

"I yelled at Leiko before I left."

"I heard."

Rin let out a small giggle. "I should tell him never to use those words."

"That would be wise."

She grabbed his hand and felt him squeeze back. "I will go back and apologize and send the men in. Do you want Lord Seiryu to come as well?"

"Yes. We may be able to work something out."

"So I didn't ruin _everything_. That's good."

"You didn't ruin anything, my Rin," he said with love in his eyes.

"I will get them," she said as she let go of his hand. She turned around and walked out of the study.

On the way back she felt a small stab of pain in her lower back. "Hey! Stop that!" she said as she placed her right hand on her stomach. She took a few more steps until the pain became unbearable. When she stopped the second time she felt something warm trickle down between her legs. Her eyes went wide and she ducked into the small room that is used as Tatsuki's play room. She lifted her three kimonos and felt the warmth.

"Rin!" called Sesshoumaru as he came into the semi darkened room.

Rin walked over the window and looked at her fingers and then looked at Sesshoumaru in terror.

"Lady Rin!" she heard three voices call followed by a small whine of a toddler.

"Sess...Sesshoumaru?" she whispered as the pain died down.

"Mochihiro! Take Rin upstairs to our room!" the usually calm Sesshoumaru yelled.

"No! Not there. It will smell of my blood. I can't do that to you."

"You are in no place to tell me where to go."

"The pain is gone. I can walk," she said walking from the window and into the middle of the room to go to the door on the opposite side. The pain returned before she made it to the door and Sesshoumaru made Mochihiro take her the rest of the way up.

"Sesshoumaru. What's going on? Tatsuki didn't come until the eight month. I'm only in the sixth. I can't have them now. It's too early. I didn't even get Kagome," she cried as she was laid on the bed.

"I can help. I have worked on humans," said Mochihiro to Sesshoumaru.

"I can get the help of this Kagome," said Lord Genbu.

"Mommy," cried Tatsuki. Rin looked up to see him in the arms of Lady Nara.

"Sesshoumaru," she started to cry out, but it came out as pained whisper as the pain came back.

"Rin," he looked at her. She could tell his demeanor had become calmer, but through his eyes she could tell he was as scared as her before he started to give out the orders.

"Mochihiro, take care of Rin. Genbu, get Kagome. Take Jaken. He knows where she lives. Nara, keep Tatsuki downstairs."

She watched them all nod and turn around to leave for their duties. She placed a hand on her stomach hoping to will the pain and the possible birth to stop.

"Mommy!! MAMA!!" screamed Tatsuki as Lady Nara took him out of the room.

"Be nice to Lady Nara, Tatsuki," she yelled after them, rolling to her side and bringing her legs closer to her stomach.

"I have some herbs that might help her pain," said Mochihiro and he walked out.

The pain subsided and Rin looked at Sesshoumaru, who was getting her yukata off the back of the chair on the other side of the room.

"Here. Put this on. It will be better than all those."

She nodded and sat up to put it on. Sesshoumaru helped her stand up and take off the kimonos and put the yukata on and then helped her back into the bed and under the covers.

"What is happening?"

"I do not know, my Rin," he said moving the hair behind her left ear.

"This needs to be rubbed on the source of the pain. Where does it hurt?" asked Mochihiro.

"It's all over the small of the back. The pain I had with Tatsuki and Kohaku started there, but it didn't hurt this much and it quickly moved all over the area. Something's wrong Sesshoumaru."

"I will put it on," said Sesshoumaru and he walked around to the other side of the bed. She opened the yukata underneath the covers and let him lift the back of it to rub the herbal ointment where her pain was.

"That feels good. I can feel it working a little." She smiled at Mochihiro. "That and Sesshoumaru's massaging. I don't feel any more blood either."

"You should rest then," said Mochihiro.

"Yes. I will be downstairs," said Sesshoumaru.

"No, don't leave."

"You will be fine. Rest, my Rin."

She nodded and closed her eyes to feel his hand retreat from under the covers and lean down to kiss her cheek. She smiled then felt a rush of wetness.

"I believe you are going to have your babies, Lady Rin," noted Mochihiro.

"I believe you're right. I hope it doesn't smell too much after. I should have gone to another room."

"This one will be fine."

"Yes, my Sesshoumaru."

-----

Rin opened her eyes and yawned.

"I'm surprised you got any sleep. You were moaning so much I thought you were up half the time."

"I think I was. It hurts so much. More than Tatsuki and Kohaku combined."

"I heard you bled."

"Yes. It scared me to death, Kagome. I think Sesshoumaru was going to faint from terror."

Kagome chuckled. "The great Lord Sesshoumaru being brought down by his lowly human mate."

"It wouldn't be the first time," smiled Rin. "When did you get here and what time is it?"

"I arrived four hours ago. That Lord Genbu can really fly. It's amazing how he can change into that light _and_ take me and Jaken with him. It late afternoon and it looks like you should be ready to give birth before the middle of the night."

"Thank you, Kagome."

"You're welcome. I wouldn't miss it."

"Sesshoumaru. You can place that over here."

Rin looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing over her. "I will not."

"Why not that's the best place to put it in here," said Kagome.

Sesshoumaru ignored her and sat down on the floor in front of Rin. She gave him a weak smile and he brushed her left cheek. Then she watched him pick up some rice with the chopsticks and bring it to her mouth.

"I can feed myself," she said. He sat there and waited until she opened her mouth and he fed her. "Mmmmmmm, rice."

"It is the least I can do, my Rin."

"But I'm sure it smells in here."

"I can handle it."

"I'm sure-" He fed her some more rice. "-you can."

"I wish Inuyasha would have done something like this. He wouldn't get in the same hut until the baby was born and then he complained the whole time he was in there."

"Inuyasha is a-"

"Sesshoumaru! He's family."

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry. That's what they do best."

"YeAH," said Rin as the pain hit. She put her left hand in his and squeezed hoping that would help her not to scream.

"It is all right," said Sesshoumaru.

"But I don't want the others to hear, especially Tatsuki. I already scared him enough today," she said with clenched teeth.

"Here," said Kagome handing Sesshoumaru a wet towel.

"It does not matter if they hear." He put the towel on her forehead to cool her down.

She let go of his hand as the pain withdrew from her body. "Are they all here?"

"Yes."

"Do you think they'll be all right? Can you hear their heart beats?"

"They will be fine and healthy pups. Their heart beats are slower than Tatsuki's was, but Kagome said everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

She heard Kagome chuckle. "Yes Rin, everything is fine. Just relax and focus on your mate."

"Fine. Give me your hand again." She held it out for Sesshoumaru's as the pain returned. "I...feel..."

"All right. We should get you to move over to the basin after this. I will run down and get Moch..."

"Mochihiro," said Rin.

"Yes, Mochihiro to help. I will be right back."

"Do you think they are going to be fine in life, being born early?"

"They will be fine," he said as he moved to kiss Rin on the lips.

"I love you."

"Is it over?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"We shall stand." He held onto her hand she slowly sat up and then stood. She grabbed his body to hold her up with her other arm and they stood there as the pain returned and the urge to push became a need.

"I have to..."

"Let's get her over to the basin, Mochihiro," said Kagome walking into the room.

"You have to let go, Rin," said Sesshoumaru as Mochihiro tried to pry her hand from him.

"No! I can't! I will fall!"

"You will not fall. I have you. I will never let you fall. Trust me."

"I tru-trust you." She let go with her right hand and let Mochihiro take it. They walked her over to the basin slowly as the pain and pressure eased a bit.

"Okay Rin. It is time to get those babies out."

Rin nodded and then screamed as she tried to get one of her new pups out. After a few minutes she could feel the baby leave and Kagome say "It's a girl."

She nodded then realized she couldn't hear her baby cry. "Why isn't she crying? Why isn't my baby crying?" she frantically asked.

"Let me take her," said Sesshoumaru and he left her side and Mochihiro stood behind her.

"Sesshoumaru! What's going on! Where are you taking her?!"

"Rin! Pay attention! Rin!" called Kagome.

"Lady Rin," said Mochihro behind her. "You have to be strong."

"But my baby," she cried, the tears mixing with her sweat on the side of her face.

"Your baby girl is fine," said Mochihiro.

"You need to get this one out, Rin," stated Kagome.

"I can't. I can't do this anymore."

"You have to, Rin. You can."

Behind her she could hear Mochihiro chant a small prayer.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled as she began to push again.

"That's great Rin. Keep doing that. This one looks like it wants to be out fast."

"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed as tears were squeezed out of her eyes. "I need you!"

Just then she heard the unmistakable cries of a baby. "Rin! It's another girl!"

Mochihiro stopped chanting behind her. "That is wonderful Rin. Two beautiful and healthy girls."

"Where is Sesshoumaru with the other one? What's wrong with her?"

"Okay, we are through, Mochihiro," said Kagome and he picked her up and brought her back to bed as Kagome followed with her youngest girl.

"Here. She looks like Sesshoumaru, Rin," smiled Kagome.

Rin's eyes darted from Mochihiro to Kagome and back to Mochihiro. _'I can't read them. I can't find out what happened.'_

"She wants her mother, Rin."

She nodded and took the newborn. Her hands were curled up in tiny fists and up near her mouth that she was showing just how big it could be. Her ears were that of Sesshoumaru's; human-like, but pointed at the ends.

"She's so small. So much smaller than Tatsuki." Rin opened her yukata to let her new pup eat. "Now tell me, where is Sesshoumaru and what is wrong with my oldest daughter."

* * *

Sorry it's a cliffhanger. I hope to have the next one out soon. I just have to say I know nothing about birth and I researched the small blood thing with pain and it's believable, so it's not that wrong. That's about it. 


	12. Chapter 12

﻿ Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...or Sesshoumaru. 

I just have to say that I am sorry for taking so long for this -cough- crappy -cough- update. I have been busy with school. Papers, projects, and, of course, finals all seem to fall at the end of the semester and there is nothing I can do about that. I have not been able to get to this story until after all that was completed and that was just last week and being the holiday season there are parties and friends to see so I could not rush back to my computer as soon as I made it home. I sincerely hope this is good enough until I can do a proper chapter after the holidays. (It probably won't be able to come out until after the first, but I will be writing it on paper while I'm visiting family.)

I'm sorry if that last bit came off a bit bitchy, but I just wanted to state to a certain reviewer why I hadn't added another chapter. I am sorry for having everyone wait for this long. I guess I shouldn't have been happy about writing a lot the last time and sending out the next chapter so close to the previous one. Oh well! You live, you learn, right?

I would like to thank Tiger5913 (i hope you like this chapter/blurb!), Cirrus, the pheonix of life, agrias-101, Vikki, PXLism (the first review didn't offend. i don't mind constructive criticism), sessy ocd, essis, and thanks Verona for yelling at me to get the next chapter out even though yelling at me doesn't make me move any faster.

Just one more....SORRY!!!!

* * *

"You don't need to be bothered with that right now, Rin," said Kagome, who was cleaning up the room. 

"Yes I do. That's my child."

"And Sesshoumaru has her," continued Kagome.

"What are you going to name them?" asked Mochihiro.

"I don't know. I wasn't really thinking of names. I chose Tatsuki's name, maybe Sesshoumaru should name them," rambled Rin as the baby started to cry, letting her know she was finished.

"It's all right," said Rin as she brought the baby to her shoulder. She looked at the small girl falling asleep on her shoulder and kissed her bald head. Her hands were still balled into tiny fists and her left one was finding its way into her mouth.

"I'll leave you alone," said Mochihiro.

"Find Sesshoumaru," said Rin. He bowed his head and walked out of the room and she turned her attention to Kagome. "Can you hand me my prayer beads?"

She watched Kagome walk over to her table and take off the beads she knew were getting dusty from non use. Rin smiled weakly as she was given the beads she once said would always be with her.

Rin closed her eyes, _'Please let everything be all right. If she has to…If she is…I hope both of you will look over her.'_ She let a few deep breaths flow through her and slowly opened her eyes to a figure in front of her on the edge of the bed.

A small cry escaped the bundle in the figure's arms. _'Thank you,'_ she mouthed to the gods and gave teary smile.

"She must be hungry," said Rin as she tried to move the baby from her shoulder without waking her up. "Would you like to see our youngest?"

He stood up and walked to his side of the bed and moved in close to her with the other child. They carefully switched the two and Rin began feeding their other girl.

"What are their names? I had some in mind, but I thought you might want to name them."

"Rin," he said hesitantly.

She closed her eyes as her heart skipped a beat. "I don't want to know. She's fine, right?"

"I do not know, my Rin," he said looking deeply at her.

"You…?" She started to ask the question she didn't want to know, but received her answer before he opened his mouth and continued. "Then we shall hope for the best and pray for her heath." Rin smiled and looked down at the baby in her arms. Her eyes were closed as she suckled. Her small patch of brown hair seemed to circled her two brown dog ears that twitched as they picked up the sounds around her.

"Nozomi."

"Huh?"

"That shall be her name."

"Hope," smiled Rin.

The baby in Sesshoumaru's arms started to cry and tried to wiggle free herself from him. "Her name shall be Hotaru."

"Firefly?" He nodded his head and she smiled. "Hotaru it is. I just have one more question. How come they look…different?"

"They look different because they are."

"All right," she smiled knowing when not to continue.

"I will leave you two alone," said Kagome, walking towards the door.

"Lord Genbu will take you back," said Sesshoumaru without looking at her.

"Be safe, Rin."

"I will. Thank you, Kagome," smiled Rin and Kagome left them alone.

"Nozomi and Hotaru."

"Mommy!! Daddy!!" cried Tatsuki as he ran through the door the best he could with Mochihiro close behind.

"Tatsuki!!" laughed Rin.

"I see?!"

"Yes you can," she said and Mochihiro helped the child onto the bed so he could crawl the best he could between his mother and father.

"Tell Lord Seiryu and Lady Leiko to leave this palace at once. I will not allow them to stay under my roof with our pups any longer," commanded Sesshoumaru.

"Anything else, my Lord?"

"Tell the rest they can stay if they wish. Please give my thanks to Lord Genbu and Lady Nara."

Mochihiro bowed and walked out of the room, sliding the door shut quietly.

"What names?" asked a smiling Tatsuki.

"This one is Nozomi and Daddy has Hotaru."

"Pretty."

Rin moved Nozomi to her shoulder to burp her. "Yes they are." She looked at her son and smiled. "As their big brother you are going to watch over them, right?"

He smiled his toothy grin, "Yes, Mommy."

Rin let a yawn fall out of her mouth and did her best to hide it from Sesshoumaru knowing he would want to leave her to sleep and that was one thing she did not want. She turned her head to look at him for a brief moment. _'After all this he still…'_

Hotaru took the peaceful silence as her queue for to start screaming at the top of her lungs.

"My ears!" winced Tatsuki.

Rin moved her free left hand over to her baby in her mate's arms and gently ran her finger down her face. "Shhhhh. Everything is fine. Daddy has you and won't let go."

This seemed to calm her down a little and Rin's hand left her and went to Sesshoumaru's face. Her hand landed on his cheek and her thumb traced his markings. "I love you now more than ever, my one and only Sesshoumaru."

------

"I carry?" asked Tatsuki after Rin put the girls in their clothes.

Rin chuckled. "No. You're a little young for that."

Tatsuki pouted for a bit then smiled. "Next time?"

"We'll see," smiled Rin.

"Are you feeling better, my Lady?" asked Mochihiro as he came through the door to her room.

"Yes. I'm ready to get out of the room for a _whole_ day," she said looking at the balcony doors. "Maybe we can eat outside with Lady Nara today,"and with feinted sincerity added,"It's a shame that Lord Suzaku and Lady Yuki couldn't stay longer."

"They were probably afraid of you," smiled Mochihiro.

She looked at Mochihiro and laughed. "I'm sure. Can you help me carry one of them?"

"Yes," he nodded and carefully picked up a sleeping Hotaru.

Rin picked up Nozomi and looked into her deep brown eyes. _'Just like your father. You look around taking everything in, not even bothering to make a sound.'_

"Let's get something to eat, Tatsuki."

"Daddy there?"

"Of course!" Rin smiled and Tatsuki turned around and walked out of the room with Rin following behind him.

Walking into the dining room she saw Lord Genbu and Lady Nara talking to each other at one end of the table as Sesshoumaru looked around the room at the servants placing the food on the table. She watched as he straightened up when she walked near.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered as she passed him.

"Daddy!!" yelled Tatsuki and he grabbed onto his hakama.

Chuckles could be heard from the Lord and Lady and Rin blushed. "Tatsuki. You just saw Daddy."

"I like Daddy," he said into the cloth.

"Now it's time to eat," explained Rin.

"I eat Daddy."

"Did you ask him?"

"No," he said looking up at her and then turned his head to look up at Sesshoumaru. "I eat you?"

Rin looked at him and then at Sesshoumaru with a smile. His eyes looked at her and smiled.

"Yes," he answered his son and then let him climb onto his lap.

She felt like crying, but decided on a deep sigh as she watched this happen. She remembered when she was allowed to sit on his lap and how she felt so protected. Her heart overflowed with joy as she thought that her life couldn't be any better than this. Of course there were rough spots along the way and there will be some in the future, but right now this was her paradise.

She looked down at Nozomi and then looked at Hotaru still in Mochihiro's arms. Glancing at Tatsuki once again she thought herself lucky to have three beautiful and healthy children. Rin knew she said she didn't want to know, but then she just had to. A mother has to know what happens to her children. His eyes said it all. She was rescued from death by his sword and she's doing just fine. Hopefully, Nozomi will be the same way.

Eating her meal she thought more about her new children. What will Hotaru be like? Will Nozomi always be so small? Will she be looked at any differently because she _is_ so much different than her twin sister? How will Sesshoumaru treat them? He seems to be gentle enough with Tatsuki, but what if Nozomi doesn't turn out like Tatsuki and Hotaru. What will he be like then? As she thought about all the what-ifs, one thought reined supreme. '_As long as we stay together everything will be fine. As long as we have the strength of our love to hold us together we will be able to take anything that is thrown at us.'_

_

* * *

_

I just have to say that at that one part Sesshoumaru didn't smile, but his eyes did. It seems confusing, but I liked that line a lot so I kept it.

I know this isn't the best quality or the greatest length, but I wanted to get something in before I left my computer behind for a week. I am sorry for having this take so long. I know I keep saying that, but I really and truly am.

I'm thinking that the next chapter will be about a month later, but I'm not sure. I just know that it will have Sesshoumaru, Rin, Mochihiro, and the kids. DUH!!! (Yes. After finals I do get ditzy. I think my brain goes on vacation for a week or two.)

THANKS FOR READING!!! (and stopping to take the time to review.I appreciate that!! XD )


	13. Chapter13

Disclaimer: I do not own.

HI! It's been a while. The holidays were crazy and then school started up again. Then...I fractured my wrist in a fight with the concrete. (It won...) I had most of this done last weekend, but I was going to finish it up during the week, but it's hard typing with one hand. I hope you all like how this chapter goes. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter.

Thanks reviewers! Thank you Vampirebaby13 (I don't know why I didn't thank you last time, sorry.), Forever Tiger, Vikki, New Fan, imagine-me, Verona, essis, and animefreek1124!

* * *

Rin sat on the hill overlooking the field of white lilies with a smile on her face. She watched her two girls run around the flowers, trying to pick out the best looking ones. The oldest, Nozomi, looked in Rin's direction and waved her small hand that held the flowers. Hotaru soon saw this and looked up to smile before going back to her task. Off in the distance, Rin heard grunts and metal clashing together. 

"You need to be focused on everything around you," she heard Sesshoumaru's voice boom.

"Yes, Father," her son answered.

Suddenly the sun was covered by a cloud and the wind picked up. Feeling something was wrong, Rin called for her girls and watched as they seemed to run in slow motion to her. An evil cackle was heard and she saw Nozomi fall and Hotaru turn around to pick her up. Rin tried to move, but it seemed something was holding her down. She looked for Sesshoumaru, but could not find him.

"Sesshoumaru," she called, hoping that would get his attention.

"These are mighty fine girls, miss. They will bring me quite a bit of money," the voice smirked.

"No!" she yelled, still struggling against some unknown force.

"That's enough of you," he yelled back as an unknown katana forced its way into her abdomen.

"No!" she screamed and coughed up a bit of red blood on the green grass. "Sesshoumaru!"

-

"Rin?" a deep and even voice spoke. "Rin?"

She struggled against the weight as she called out Sesshoumaru's name.

"Rin? I am here."

Rin opened her eyes and looked up to see Sesshoumaru's body above hers and his arm carefully over her stomach to hold her arms down. Her breathing still erratic, she looked around in the dark room and pausing where the moonlight hit her silver hairbrush.

"It was a dream?" she asked.

"Yes, my Rin," he answered and she felt the weight on her stomach lift.

She sat up and waited a few minutes for her breathing to return to normal. Her eyes turned to focus on her mate who was sitting up beside her. "He…he was going to take them and I called for you, but you didn't come. I wanted you to come to help me, but you didn't and he…he killed me."

She moved out of bed and put on the yukata that had been tossed to the floor earlier that night.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She looked back and saw his silver blue hair shine in the moonlight that came through the crack of the doors to the balcony and onto their bed. "I have to check on them. I won't be able to rest unless I know they're safe."

"They are safe. I sense nothing unusual," he stated plainly.

She smiled, knowing he could see her. "It's just something a mother has to do." Rin slid the door open and quietly walked to the room where her two girls slept. She, as quietly as she could, opened their door and stepped in.

"Mother, why are you here?" asked Hotaru as she pulled the thin sheet over her head.

"Ssssh, you'll wake up your sister," she whispered to her daughter.

"I'm already up Mama," Nozomi said plainly from the other side of the room. "We couldn't sleep with your yelling."

Rin blushed. "Sorry. I had a bad dream and I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Everything's fine Mama. Daddy would have known if something was wrong," Nozomi yawned.

"And we're old enough to take care of ourselves," added her sister. "You better get back to bed. Father will be angry if you fall asleep on them again this year."

"It wasn't my fault," pouted Rin before turning around. "Well, I'll let you two get some sleep."

"Don't go to Tatsuki, please? I think he'll be embarrassed that his mother is still checking up on him," called Hotaru softly.

Rin took a deep breath at the door. "I liked you two better when you couldn't talk." She shut the door and walked to her son's room.

"Don't even think about it, Mother," Tatsuki called from in his room before Rin could place her hand on the door.

"Fine. I liked it better when you were younger too," she grumbled and walked back to her room.

"Are you feeling better?" asked her mate.

Rin stuck out her bottom lip. "No. They are getting too old." Her eyes lit up and a smile appeared. "We need a new baby." She walked to the bed and stepped in, coming closer to Sesshoumaru's face.

"Rin," was all he could say before she kissed his lips.

"I know," she half smiled. "It will only lead to heartbreak, but this time it could happen."

His hand came to rest on her cheek. "And what if it does not happen? I think what we have is good enough."

She smiled although her heart wasn't behind it. "Yeah. I suppose we should get some sleep."

Rin waited for Sesshoumaru to lie down before she took her place in the crook of his arm.

-

Rin waited at the table for her husband to walk in. Tatsuki was the first to come after her. He was as tall as Sesshoumaru and his silver hair had already touched the small of his back when it wasn't pulled up. She smiled at the thought of Sesshoumaru telling her how much he looked like his father with his hair pulled up showing is purple markings on both cheeks. His golden eyes still retained some of the brown specks, but shown with the intensity of his father. Tatsuki seemed to know everything that was happening and his silver ears kept track of every sound around him. She watched him place his sword his father had made for him on the wall behind him before making his way to his seat.

"Forgetting something?" she asked and she watched him turn around and take off his chest armor.

"Happy now?" he asked with a smile as he fixed his blue and white haori.

"Yes."

"Stop following me!" yelled one of the girls in the hallway. Hotaru walked through the door and smiled at Rin.

Rin smiled back as she watched her youngest put her sword behind her seat at the table and take off the armor she liked to wear. Her daughter's hair had grown from a bluish white color when she was young to a deep brown. Today, her hair was tucked behind her youkai like ears and left to fly around her shoulders and down the middle of her back. Her hearing was not like her brother or sister, but Hotaru never let that get to her. She was a fighter. She did not lether weakness show;she was Sesshoumaur's daughter. She was never one to wear the kimonos like her twin sister and that was shown by her simple red haori and hakama.

"And don't put flowers in my hair, Nozomi!" she barked.

"Calm down, Hotaru. She probably thought that with everyone coming today you might want to look different," said Rin, trying to calm her down.

"You always take her side, Mother. Where's Father? He'll take my side."

"I don't take sides, but I do have to say that you did look nice with the flower in your hair."

"That sounds like taking sides, Mother," Tatsuki chimed in.

Rin glared at her son and then looked at Nozomi. "Apologize for the flower and we can put this all behind us."

Nozomi bowed her head, "Sorry, Hotaru."

Rin looked at her oldest girl. The small child had grown up to be a beautiful, but small woman. She was Rin's girl. Nozomi had long dark brown hair that she always kept off her face and brown ears on the top of her head. She always liked to dress up in the prettiest kimonos and wear red on her lips. Unlike Hotaru, who had brown eyes, Nozomi had dark amber eyes that almost looked like the sky during the setting sun. It was just one of the many things these twins did not share.

"Thank you," said Rin as Nozomi sat down at her spot beside Hotaru and looked over her pink kimono with white lilies embroidered on it.

"Rin! How are you this fine morning?" asked Mochihiro as he walked in the room.

"I'm fine. How are you?" she smiled at her old friend.

"_You_ are _fine_? Mother, _you_ were keeping us all awake last night!" said Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" she reprimanded.

"You didn't sleep well?" Mochihiro asked.

"I had a bad dream that's all," answered Rin while glaring at her daughter.

"About what?"

"It was nothing. It was just a dream of them as children and then it turned into a nightmare."

"Do you need anything to help you sleep tonight?"

"No, but thank you Mochihiro," Rin smiled.

"All right," he hesitantly smiled back.

"It's about time father," called Hotaru at Sesshoumaru.

"Hotaru!" scolded Rin.

"Daddy, do you think that I can do something this year?" asked Nozomi.

"Like what?" he asked as he sat down beside Rin.

Nozomi wrinkled her nose, "Um…I don't know."

"Then my answer is no," he responded.

"But, Hotaru gets to do things," she whined.

"Hotaru know what she wants to do."

"Maybe she can play a song for us tonight?" asked Rin trying to get them to stop.

"Rin," he stated simply, letting her know she should have stayed out of it.

"I'm just helping the situation. You know if this goes on you'll get angry and Nozomi will run out of the room crying."

"Can I play for them tonight, Daddy?"

"Yes," he said without looking at her.

Rin watched her daughter smile in triumph and start on her breakfast of fish and rice. "So, Tatsuki, how was your training last week?"

"Well," he started before finishing the bite of food he had in his mouth. "Father said I was doing great."

"That-"

"No, he didn't say great. He said I was coming along nicely, but I still needed to work on catching what I can't see."

"Ah. What about you Hotaru?" asked Rin, trying to get more information about the week they were gone training.

"It went well. Father told me what I needed to work on and I plan towork it. One day I will be stronger than you 'suki."

"My name is Tatsuki and you will never pass me on the battlefield, my dear sister."

"At least I know how to listen to my environment," spat Hotaru to her brother beside her.

"Oh shut up 'ru."

"My name isn't Ru," she growled and threw the piece of fish at him.

"Hey!" he yelled when it hit him on the cheek.

"See! You can't even dodge a piece of fish!"

"I'll dodge you," growled Tatsuki as he took up his fish and threw it at her, which she dodged and fell on Nozomi's chest.

"Hey! You just ruined my new kimono!" screamed Nozomi with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, kids," called Rin, trying to get them to stop fighting and throwing food.

"I hate you two," Nozomi screamed again and threw her bowl of rice which was dodged by both her siblings.

"I'm sorry for being l-" said Jaken before a bowl of rice hit him square in his face.

"Tatsuki! Hotaru! Nozomi!" roared Sesshoumaru. The three teen aged dog hanyous stopped what they were doing and faced their father.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and fumed, _'How come he can make them stop and I can't!'_

"Tatsuki! You are seventeen and the oldest. You should know better than to act like that while eating. Hotaru and Nozomi! You both are going to be sixteen in a month. I suggest you two start acting like it. If you three act like this when they are here, you all will not see the light of day. Go clean up, now!"

Rin's three children silently got up. "And apologize to Jaken," she added.

After picking up their things and each saying they're sorry, the three of them walked out of the room with theirchins held close to their chests.

"I should make myself presentable also," said Jaken and made his way out of the room.

"I think I've had my entertainment for the morning," laughed Mochihiro. "I'll leave you two alone."

"I…I…" spoke Rin after Mochihiro left.

"I love our children, but if they do that when the Lords are here I will-"

"I know, Sesshoumaru, I know. I hope nothing like that happens either. I don't want this to be like six years ago when Nozomi got sick all over Lord Genbu and Hotaru and Tatsuki were fighting every chance they got." She chuckled. "I was so embarrassed. I just wanted it all to end. I'm glad that each of them is helping you this year. It's nice to have them learn the ins and outs. It's just," Rin looked at Sesshoumaru, "why didn't you let Nozomi do anything important. I know she's not a fighter like her sister, but she could learn some of the politics. Maybe she'll be good at that?"

She waited for him to answer, but after the long pause she decided to cut in. "It was just a suggestion. I know you look at her differently than the other two and I do too, but maybe it's time to look at her more like an adult than the child she still seems to be. I think that's where I went wrong. She was so sick as a baby and a little girl that _we_ babied her too much. And the fact that she," Rin's breath caught in her throat, "she died makes her that much more special to us. I think the others notice how we treat her with more care and softness."

Rin smiled before erupting in a giggling fit. "Lord Sesshoumaru, the softy, finding it hard not to be."

She stood up and saw Sesshoumaru do the same. Quieting down, Rin walked over to her mate and kissed him on the cheek. "We can talk about it later tonight. I'm going to see if everything is ready."

"Rin," he called as she made her way to the door. "I am sure everything is ready."

She turned around and smiled at him, "But I'm going to make sure."

"Rin."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, lying her head on his shoulder. "They're growing up…" she whispered.

"I know," he said and moved his hand to gently rub her back.

-

Rin walked down the stairs to join Sesshoumaru at the entrance to their palace. Her hair was tied back, but was still allowed to be loose around her shoulders. She took one look at her kimono with the colors of red, orange, and yellow that faded into each other horizontally, like the setting summer sun.

"Stop pushing me, jerk!" yelled a female behind her.

"Both of you stop it," Rin said without looking behind her. "We are letting you greet them here this year. Don't embarrass me or your father or you won't be able to do this again."

"Yes, Mama," said Nozomi followed by two other grunts of acknowledgement.

"It's nice to see you and Lord Seiryu thinking about coming to an agreement. Do you think they'll be here though?" asked Rin as they waited for the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands.

"I do not know. They told us they were coming, but it seems they are having some trouble with the people of their land. They might-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru," smiled a young demon with blue hair that was pulled back off his face. This allowed Rin and everyone else see the blue star on his forehead that showed he was Lord Seiryu's child. His gold eyes sparkled as he walked closer to Rin and his blue haori lined with gold was the only thing that could be heard in the small courtyard entrance.

"I should introduce myself," he bowed. "Lord Seiryu and Lady Leiko couldn't make it this year and they sent me, Kisho."

"I wonder why they couldn't come," smirked Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" barked Sesshoumaru.

"That's quite alright, Lord Sesshoumaru. She has the right to her own opinion. As you can see I'm not like my Lord and Lady. I hope we can all get along at this conference."

"I'm sure we will, Kisho," smiled Rin as she motioned him to come with her.

"You have the star, but you don't look like your mother," commented Nozomi.

"Nozomi," started Rin with a sigh.

"That's alright, Lady Rin," he said. "Lady Leiko isn't my mother. Miyoko, one of my father's mistresses is my mother."

"I thought pups born to mistresses don't get the mark of the house?" scoffed Tatsuki.

Rin sighed heavily. _Looks like behaving his harder than I thought. _

"Normally they don't, but I have proven myself worthy of this mark. Where might yours be?" Kisho smirked.

Tatsuki growled. "If you must know, I will be given the mark on my eighteenth birthday."

"When is that?"

"Next year."

"Not good enough to get it at sixteen like me, I see."

"You're sixteen, so what!"

"Try _sixty_, my dear boy," said Kisho, condescendingly.

Nozomi chuckled and Rin stopped walking and turned around. "I know you are guest, Kisho, but I'm sure Lady Leiko and your father has told you I am not afraid to throw you out."

"They said you were very headstrong, Lady Rin. I am sorry for causing a scene," he bowed. "And I apologize to you Lord Sesshoumaru. I am supposed to be making peace between our lands and here I am fighting with your son."

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and shrugged her shoulders. "_He seems a little arrogant,"_ she thought before turning back to Kisho. "That's all right. Let's get you acquainted with Lord Genbu and Lady Nara of the Northern Lands and Lord Suzaku and Lady Yuki of the Southern Lands. I'm sure they will be happy to meet you."

"I hope they are," he chuckled.

"Y-Yes," smiled Rin with uneasiness. "This way."

* * *

So, I wanted to have them older and, don't worry, it's still very much Rin's point of view and about Rin and Sesshoumaru. I just see another hurdle they need to overcome. The title still fits. I'm really excited about this part and I am just saying that after this adventure I believe this story will come to an end. I already have one in the works though. (Way to be a pimp, klutz82. ) 

I hope you liked! (And I'll know exactly how everything is going. It'll just take a bit typing it out.)


End file.
